Pitch Perfect 3:The Band of Misfits are Back
by SometimesIFanFicsizeaboutyou
Summary: Trying to bring the magic and sensation of singing together back proves to be very difficult for Emily Junk as she tries to pull off the ultimate Bellas reunion. As Emily tries to get the group together to form an awesome girl group chaos ensues primarily in the form of Beca, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. Will Emily ever succeed in this? (T for teen maybe M at some point).
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

It's been one year since the Barden Bellas have graduated Barden university. A lot has changed amongst all of them mainly their ability to stay in each others lives. Distance seems to be a huge factor that random text, Facebook and Twitter messages can't solve. Adulthood as most of them have found out is a balancing act. Taking on new roles of adulthood proves to be fulfilling at times while overwhelming at other times.

The legacy of the Barden Bellas has not been the same particularly because the new prospect Emily hasn't upheld her duties as its leader. Emily has since been signed over to residual heat and has been hard at work trying to figure out what she wants to say as an artist. However she has hit a few snags with her boss Jax, since she has been signed she has not been impressing him much. Despite this setback Emily truly loves being a Bella and not to mention a leader. This however has been overshadowed by her bubbly, weird and direct personality that hasn't necessarily been putting many girls in the group lately. Emily just finds it easier to perform her own songs and seek creative advice from her old leader Beca at any chance she gets.

Beca,"e'ffin", Mitchell has generally achieved her dream. She has her own little apartment which she sometimes shares with Jesse. Now that Jesse has been hired as PA for a major movie production right after college they haven't seen much of each other. She spends most of her time either at the studio producing music or at home getting rest to prepare to go back to the studio. She may not be doing the music she wants to produce but at least she is making a career out of something her dad didn't think she could do. She's finally getting what she wants to do, she should feel happy right?

"Beca", a voice yelled followed by rapid knocks on the front door woke her up from her sleep. Beca still half asleep wondered aloud who it could be as she slowly gets out of bed.

"Beca," the voice yelled now making rhythmic knocks on the door followed by a impromptu singing of, "Who Runs the World."

"That's really not going to make me answer any faster," she sluggishly called out as she looked into the peephole to find Emily Junk holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

Beca tries to see more through the peephole,like maybe some answers as to why Emily is here again and at this time?

"I know you can see me, Beca", Emily says excitedly waving at the peephole now.

Beca is seemingly annoyed since Emily has made it a habit of always trying to find her. Though Beca finds it somewhat endearing and a cure from of her loneliness since Jesse's been away.

Emily however seems to come off a little too strong for the other woman to handle sometimes.

"Can this wait like tomorrow when its," Beca backs away from the door to see the time on her kitchen stove, "Not 3:45 in the morning,"Beca says raising her right eyebrow.

"Can, you at least open the door and just listen to me for five minutes?" Emily pleads looking back at the peep hole trying to see if there is some form of movement toward the door.

"Please", Emily frowns batting her eyes. "Its a good thing you look like a doll," Beca sighs opening the door halfway.

"Aren't you going to invite me in", Emily earnestly ask. Beca opens the door more allowing Emily to prance in.

Emily quickly spins around,"Here this is for you", and hands her the cup of coffee. Taking the cup of coffee, Beca walks over to the kitchen setting it down on the counter looking up at Emily.

Emily follows her to the kitchen. Determined to lighten up the grumpy Beca, Emily tries to put on the biggest smile for three and half minutes.

Seeing Beca become increasingly annoyed she spouts off her whole reason of being here.

"OkaysoIremeberedwhatyouwetalkedaboutandhowwestillreminesceabouthowtheBellaswerenumberoneandhowfunitwasduringthosetawgahsh…", Emily starts choking as Beca quickly reaches for the coffee to give to her.

Emily coughs sporadically but manages to get some of the coffee in her mouth. As the other woman gently rubs her back.

Emily begins to feel okay after a couple of minutes, "I'm sorry this was suppose to be for you" she tries handing the coffee back." Beca shows a disgusted look when given the cup back.

"No, no,no you keep it I honestly wasn't going to drink the coffee anyways."she admits as she walks Emily over to the living room to sit. Emily sets down the coffee cup on the table in front of her.

"Okay so let's try this again, what do you remember?" Beca's says as she face the other woman.

'Alright well you know how last night we had so much fun talking about the good old days where the Bellas reigned.

"Vaguely I think I was on my third mojito," Beca says with a little interest.

"Yeah, well I was thinking since I am having a little trouble with my songwriting and you don't get to do the songs you want to do that maybe we should get the original Bellas back and start an awesome female group!" Emily says squealing with excitement.

Beca is so confused by the absurdity of what Emily just said not to mention that she has work in a couple of hours she begins to laugh.

Emily looks confused as to why Beca is laughing. "Why are you laughing don't you think that would be awesome."

"Emily please don't take this the wrong way but first off what makes you think that everyone is suddenly going to want to be apart of the Bellas." Beca states searching Emily's face for any answers.

After five minutes Emily begins to grow frustrated by Beca's quick brush off.

"I believe that the girls would love to be apart of a full time group and that the group would be amazing and how could you not know it unless your not amazing yourself?" Emily explains.

Beca still chuckles at the absurdity while trying to pinpoint exactly where this idea is coming from

Emily looked annoyed and somewhat angry at Beca's attitude towards this. Beca seeing this know she is not in the slightest bit kidding or amused, she then stops chuckling.

Then Beca stares blankly at Emily knowing she touched a nerve.

Of course Beca would love to see the girls again and reminisce about their days as Bellas; _but this isn't college anymore they are adults now while Emily is still well college_. Beca thought to herself

"Listen", Beca put her hand on top of Emily's hand trying to calm her down.

Beca sighs trying to find the right words to say,"I don't want you to get upset but the Bellas will always be an amazing time in our lives but everyone is living totally different independent lives right now."

Emily shakes her head slowly in agreement with her. Thinking to herself _that if Beca the rebel, the leader who put the Bellas on the map says it can't, maybe it can't._

Emily tries to brush away this feeling of dread she started to feel because she definitely doesn't want Beca to know she was the cause of them. Emily sighs and tries to put on a happy demeanor.

Beca scans Emily's face once more to find if she understood what she was saying. Beca then gives her a hug while Emily stands up headed toward the door. Beca follows her out.

"Alright well it was worth a try to get the Bellas to perform again," she said in defeat as Beca opened the door for her to get out.

Feeling guilty Beca quickly blurts out, "Hey maybe we could have a reunion with the rest of the Bellas and try to actually perform one night", when Emily begins to walk down the hallway.

Emily looks back and smiles instantly as she is reinvigorated with hope. Even though she knows Beca meant a standard reunion, she just knows that this is her opportunity to get the Bellas back.

Emily looks away and scoffs thinking how could she have thought that Beca would ever call it quits on the Bellas.

Emily calls out to Beca saying, "Yeah", as she heads out of the apartment complex with ideas on how to plan the reunion.

-Two Nights Ago

"Jesse had me watch a collection of his all time favorite movies from the 80's", Beca says comfortably tucked into the couch while chewing on some popcorn .

"Except since he left I haven't been able to watch this last one he's been egging me on to watch since he's been away though."Beca says to Emily while holding the remote up and pressing play.

Beca is comfortably wrapped in a navy blue blanket as she lays in the couch. She offers Emily some popcorn but she is too busy looking at her notebook pushing the end of her pen into her head.

Emily quickly glances at Beca but goes back to her notebook,"Hey Beca what do you think of this line", Beca looks over at Emily sprawled out on her arm chair.

" ** _Falling through the cracks, I can't find you looking baccck"_** , Beca interrupts her tiredly replying.

"Your music is great, I am sure the song you wrote is awesome but can we please just not talk about music for now and just watch this movie."

"Okay", but do you think Jax will like that?

Beca pipes up, "Jax still calls me Reggie and forgets that I am a producer almost all of the time so if he can't get this he must be a moron," realizing what she just said.

Beca quickly switches her attention from the tv to Emily. "But Hey if you tell Jax what I just said you're so dead to me... GOT IT!"

Emily looks up from her notebook quickly, "Yeah I won't say anything", Emily starts to scribble out more stuff in her notebook." I literally remember being so much better at writing."

"Em," Beca sits up while talking to Emily." I need you to just relax and watch a movie with me that has nothing to do with work okay," Beca says calmly.

Emily takes her advice and tosses the notebook on the coffee table next to the popcorn.

"You're right," She pauses while setting the pen down. "What movie is this?" She ask while squinting at the tv.

"It's, The Blues Brothers, Jesse told me it inspired him", Beca said softly. Beca sat back quietly thinking about Jesse and what he maybe up to.

It's been a long time since Jesse took the offer to go to Columbia studios but Beca couldn't be any more proud of him knowing how hard it was for him to get the job.

"This movie doesn't seem like it came out from this time period." Emily says staring at the T.V. confused.

Beca chuckled a little at Emily's weak attempts to try to get her to focus on the movie instead of Jesse.

"It's from the 80's Jesse loves his classics," Beca explains trying to bring her attention to the movie.

Beca's facial expression changes seconds later as she focuses in on the two main characters.

"But I have to admit these guys look soooo weird ", Beca says. They both start to laugh with each other.

Beca enjoys Emily's company from time to time even when work can sometimes feel isolating and grueling. Emily got up from the arm chair and sat near Beca to get some popcorn.

Emily loved hanging out with Beca it reminded her of old times at Barden and how much of a bad ass Beca was and still is.

Emily admires Beca's delve into producing music and her ability to make them for such interesting people. They start to laugh and talk a little during the movie as the popcorn soon dwindles into kernels by the end.

Beca stops the movie while grabbing the popcorn bowl and heads toward the kitchen.

"That movie was really good, Emily exclaimed. "Yeah I was not expecting all of that at all" Beca sounded surprised emptying the kernels in the trash. _Who would a thought a mission from God would lead to all of that_ she thought to herself.

Emily however seemed very impacted by the movie with her constant discussion about every scene in the movie. she just kept bringing up different things from the movie over and over again.

"I wonder if that was based on real life events," Emily paused thinking then quickly noticing Beca's confused expression from the kitchen.

"No, no just based on like a group of guys/girls who tried to get a band back together despite everything you know," Emily says trying hard to explain while looking at Beca who seems to be searching for something.

"Yeahhh...", Beca trails off weirdly as she hears her phone from her room start vibrating on her nightstand. She runs over to the room expecting it to be from Jax since he has her on call always.

Beca sees that it was Jax who texted her…. ."FORTY-TWO TIMES", she yells out in a panic as she quickly runs to bathroom finding anything to wear.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked hurriedly. "UGH ITS JAX!" Beca yells as she ruffles through some dress shirts. "Wait what, I thought he said you were done for today", Emily says as she hears the other women clinking about the bedroom.

"Yeah well his new artist Sweet$ wants to hire me again, ugh why didn't I take my phone with me", Beca falls down onto the bathroom floor while trying to put new pants on.

Emily gets out of her seat and walks over to the other woman's bedroom concerned, "Hey are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine I just found out that no matter what you do gravity will always exist",Beca sarcastically yelled. Emily makes her way through the bedroom and knocks on the door of the bathroom. "Wait, what?" Emily says confused by the comment.

"Nothing," Beca says as she opens the door. The other woman brushes past Emily and grabs a light coat by the door of her apartment.

"Hold on", Emily says as she goes after her. "Do you want me to go with you?,"Emily adds excitedly.

No, don't you have class or something," Beca says to the other women. Beca quickly shuts off all the lights and heads out.

"Yeah but most of my classes are online this year. The one class I do have in person is at 6:30 pm," Emily explains earnestly trying to get Beca to allow her in the studio.

"I don't know", Beca says. Emily and Beca start walking fast down the stairs of the apartment complex. " I wish the tenets would at least fix the elevators honestly", Beca says frowning focusing on each step so as not fall.

"Please, Beca maybe Jax would want to see what new song ideas I have and plus I literally have nothing else to do," Emily says now pleading with the other woman.

They reach the last step, both out of breath but still walking briskly to Beca's car.

"Well what about recruitment of some new Bellas", Beca questioned nearing her car. The other woman could hear Beca fumbling through her keys as she leaned on the car thinking of how to explain.

"Well about that", Emily begins slightly uneased. Beca though quickly interrupts as she sees she is receiving the same message from Jax over and over again.

Beca quickly hops into her car turning on the ignition, "listen since I don't have time to drop you off, try to find a cab," Beca suggest as she start to pull out of the parking lot.

Emily half halfheartedly says, "Yeah let's see I have just enough to get me a couple miles near campus and maybe if I'm lucky I can hitch a ride with a stranger."

Beca stares out of her car window perplexed by the other woman who has now put her head down walking slowly to the direction of the bus stop.

"Okay, okay come in the car just don't talk to Jax though and remain as invisible as possible." Beca warns as Emily runs energetically towards the car.


	2. The Bellas?

Emily grabbed the car handle in a jerk and yelled excitedly, "I won't unless for whatever reason Jax wanted to see some songs or Sweet$ wanted to take a photo with me."

As Emily got into the car, Beca drove off in speed flying past cars and getting upset when she did not make it past the light.

"I am serious Em, I need you to be invisible and barely there. Beca paused as she briefly looks at Emily to see if she's listening, "Okay, there is no talking to Sweet$ or Jax."

Emily quietly agrees while already thinking of ways on how Sweet$ will give her advice in writing songs or would want to record a duet.

-Present day

Chloe's goal for today was to try to find one thing she could like about the 7th job in ten months. Chloe mainly messed up orders and sometimes would forget orders entirely. Her boss at the Tiny inn cafe took pity on her and found her peppiness to be delightful in some instances.

Chloe Beale had been struggling since graduation to get a job she loved. Chloe is very optimistic at times but finds the daunting challenges of life to be too much at has been trying to find her purpose after the Bellas but finds herself wishing she was still one. Running around their rehearsal space and performing alongside Beca was exhilarating. All those thoughts flowing through her head every time can't be helped. The Bellas were really the happiest thing in her life.

"Hey Red-head," A man yelled loudly near the corner of the room.

Chloe spun around from the coffee counter knowing that the attention was for her and suddenly realizing why he called.

Chloe realized what she did but still approached the man timidly.

"I ordered," the man said sternly looking down on his wrist and miming a watch. "I don't know….TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO! The man yelled with a scowl on his face. Just as she feared she had forgotten about his order among the chaotic herds of people that day.

"I am so sorry, sir there just so many people her that I," The man grabbed his briefcase from under him and cuts off Chloe's apology. "Don't bother, I'm leaving, thanks for wasting my time."

The man pushed past Chloe immediately turning her in the direction he was walking out from.

There was literally nothing she could do she thought. The man pushed open the door mumbling swear words under his breath.

This has been a longest job she held down and it was only getting worse as the place started getting really popular for its new line of drinks. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the boss fired here for her incompetence. She however found it strange that the boss stuck with her for so long without really raising too much of an issue.

Almost about to burst into tears, she quickly walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was semi full and Chloe didn't want to be seen by anyone; she just wanted a breath of fresh air and a chance to get away from it all.

Chloe makes her way to the back without being detected. Chloe finally finds a quiet area near the dumpster. She unwrapped her stained apron in frustration as she tossed her note pad and pen away from her.

 _I can't keep doing this to myself_ she thought as little droplets began to form at the corners of her eyes. The very thought of being here and always putting on a smile while her customers berate her made her feel small and insignificant.

She found an open spot and sat down to take a much needed rest and eventually tossed her apron to the side.

While she took a deep breath, her phone casually slips out of her pocket onto the ground to lay next to her.

She's sees this and picks it up and presses the home screen to try and distract herself. Looking at her Facebook she sees a message from Emily. She begins to wipe her eyes and grab her apron.

Chloe still holding her phone picks up here note pad and puts it in the pouch of her apron.

 _Emily was always the one to keep in contact with everyone even if they don't necessarily do the same_ she thought. Slowly reading the message she began to perk up a little.

The message she read was asking about a Bella's reunion. Chloe was proud of Emily for having the initiative but hesitated on replying back.

Chloe got up and crouched down and to find her pen underneath the dumpster

"No, no let me wait if more people want to do it then I'll do it," Chloe said to herself as she thought about her last year at Barden feeling a little pathetic. She was a super, super duper senior at Barden before she graduated.

She needed to be able to show the Bellas especially Beca that she has a life outside of the Bellas.

Chloe closed her screen on her phone as she stood there thinking about it. "Yeah I'm ok, I don't need the Bellas unless they need me." She reassured herself while putting her phone in her pocket. She then spun around and looked heavily at the big white back doors to the diner.

"I just have to make the most of what I can even if I do get fired soon", Chloe mumbled underneath her breath. She walked slowly to the doors and got ready for the next group of customers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake

In the studio Beca listens to Jax's next biggest talent, Sweet$. After Sweet$ decided to leave his last label due to creative difference; Jax had previously promised him instant super stardom at Residual studios if he signed with him. Jax knows that the deal he struck with Sweet$ can bring even more high profile pop to hip hop artist to the studio. Anytime Jax would speak to Sweet$ he would offer him the world because Jax can't afford to not capitalize on this opportunity.

"A'ight, I ma need ya to lissen to whut I want a cool bee to, kay", Sweet$ says as he walks straight into the recording booth leaving an intimidated Jax and Beca silent.

"Okay, Reggie," says Jax as he points at Beca. "I need you to really feel what he is trying to say and work your mobo-jumbo- acapella magic.

Beca reluctantly agreed and started off with a regular drum beat. Beca was excited to work with other rap artist again. Beca felt that rap was not only fun but easier to fuse multiple sounds with. She was already crafting ideas on how it should sound like for him.

Beca heard of Sweet$ every once in awhile whenever she got a chance to surf Youtube but never really paid too much attention to his music.

"Hey, Uncle", the door opened slightly with Jax's nephew casually poking out from it.

Jax stares at him anticipating the worse from him. "I mean boss, his nephew corrected himself using a more serious tone instead of the lax one he had earlier.

Jax's nephew looked at Beca and all of Sweet$ entourage occupying the recording room.

"Can, I talk to you in private I have a little bit of a problem," his nephew says quietly to him.

"Dax," Jax says to his nephew barely paying attention to him and rather watching Sweet$ now do vocal warm-ups in the booth.

"Bishes-N-Hoooo'sss, Biiiisshes-N-Hooo'sss, Bishes-N-Hoooo'sss", Sweet$ says near the mic which picks up into the studio allowing everyone to hear it.

"Aww, Cheya lemme say dat ten times fas!"Sweet$ says to himself. Beca stares at him kinda confused as to why he kept saying the same things over and over again.

Beca tried a different background drum beat to start off with an even faster repetition as Jax just stood by looking and fantasizing riches.

" _BishesNHooossBisshesNhoozz,BiswashhoozzBishesskaksjksn_ ", Sweet$ starts to cough violently as Beca cuts off the sound and looks at Jax.

Jax goes to the back of the room to where most of his entourage is sitting. He quickly grabs the Dom Pérignon from the table. Sweet$ entourage yell in confusion to this.

"I need this he's choking,"Jax says as he sprints over to the booth. Sweet$ begins calming down a little bit and takes a deep breath while guzzling down half the bottle.

"Are you okay, man", Jax says putting his right hand to the young man's back.

Sweet$ removes the drink from his lips while simultaneously knocking Jax's hand down.

"Yea, dew no need be puttin hands on dis, like no homo foe reel doo," Jax puts his hands up to say no way.

"Oh, no, not! No, homo for me either duuude? I was just trying to see aah if you were okay," Jax says to the young man.

"Nah, I be cee'n U tryna feel up on a doo," Sweets says backing away from Jax. "No, obviously that's absolutely not the case but you're welcome?" Jax says trying to get Sweet$ to understand.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Reginold recorded some of your raps, so we could probably just scrap the rest you messed up on." Jax said to the young man trying to reassure him of his help.

"Weight, holdd uhp!", Sweet$ walks up to the mic and addresses Beca.

"Doncho u know watt a vocal warm-up iz, shawty?"

Beca starts to feel embarrassed upon realizing what he was doing and tries to find a quick way to resolve the issue.

"Ahh! I t-t-ttotally saw that was wuthcu were doing, dawg?" The vernacular didn't sound right coming out of her mouth and she knew it? Beca quietly chastised herself as everyone continued to stare at her.

"Wait, what?" Jax finally breaks the silence questioning Beca. "Reggie did you know what Sweet$ was doing this whole time,"Jax asked her.

Beca feeling red with shame replies back to Jax.

"Yes, I knew what Sweet$ was doing, I just happened to push record cause I need some sound bites for the beat I'm making", Beca lied.

"Well time is money so we definitely don.."Jax explained to Beca but was immediately interrupted.

"Nah, nah man u gotta be lissen taa me I'm da muthafuck'n talent, I say whenn time be money, ya heard?" Sweets said with authority to everyone present.

Jax starts to walk out of the booth saying, "Yeah no problem man, I'm just really trying to make sure we stay on track here."

"Yo, homo lissen ta me I'm a fuckin' star raised in the mean streets of Connecticut only white rapper dear doe. I wazz all about dat burb life anddd I made it out da burbs without my pops! Cuz he in jail doin time in county all cuz he be doin some farrjolent investments but looka here I did it on my owwn!" Sweet$ says with passion to everyone in the room who has remained eerily quiet throughout.

Sweet$ begins to beat his chest hard walking back and forth in the booth then he stops.

"I know when sumthings a hit nobody tells me watt the fuck taa do about my sound or my tyme!"

Sweet$ looks at Beca and pushes his mouth next to the mic, "Annd I'm def not gettin' it from no random bitch", and then Sweet$ looks at Jax.

"Or no fruity muthafucka!" Sweet$ yelled. "Look I'm sorry whatever me or my team did was not a move to control you at all. If you want to take whatever time necessary, Reggie will definitely be here with you…"

Jax pauses as he sees his nephew out of the corner of his eye.

"Dax why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to SCOUT NEW TALENT ON YOUTUBE!" Jax yelled out in the already tense room.

"Aah-um-um-um-ah, my computer has a virus!" Jax already angered by the current situation is already getting into position to choke his nephew.

"How did you manage that?"Jax questioned with an upward angry inflection.

Everyone in the room focused all of their attention on hot tempered Jax and his nervous nephew.

"I accidently ended up on this, they call it the rabbit hole of Youtube. Anyway in the comment section of," Dax lowered his eyes to the floor only focusing on his feet.

Dax then started to speak quietly.

" _Two girls one cup_ , he nervously admitted to Jax.

"Comment section of What?" Jax yelled.

" _Two girls one cup_ ," Dax said almost quieter than the first time he said it.

"SO HELP ME I WILL LEGIT STRANGLE YOU, IF YOU DON'T TE..."

Jax yelled this time putting his tightly wounded fist in the air ready to attack when Dax finally interrupts him.

"TWO GIRLS ONE CUP…" Dax yelled this time still looking at the floor.

People in the room started to laugh even Beca who was upset and frustrated at Sweet$ comment managed to mug a small smile.

"Why were you looking at Two girls one Cup?"Jax questioned as the tension in the room subsided.

"Well at first I looked at Carly Rae Jepsen's, "Call Me Mayb…"

"Why, why I told you to look for new talent!"Jax said angrily.

The laughter in the room picks up again with Beca smiling a little bit more now.

"Yeah, but that's how it started," Dax said looking at his uncle and everyone in the room embarrassed.

Before Jax could speak Dax explained over his uncle's attempts to question him further.

"Anyway I just clicked on a link that said full video in the comments, and now my computer looks as if I lost a game of Battleship," Dax explained.

"Come with me," Jax pushes his nephew out the door and looks back at Sweet$.

"Hey Sweet$ I'm just gonna step out for however long this may take but again super sorry, if you need anything call me or talk to Reggie", Jax said pointing to Beca.

"Ok, I fuks wit dat," Sweet$ yells back at Jax as Jax closes the door.

"Ahh, yo shawty I'm done wit my vocals but," Sweet$ grabs his phone from his front pocket and glances at it and then looks back at her.

"My dealer, Wookie fiftEen minutes awaaay N he don't fuk wit strangers or bein' late" Sweet$ says as he gets out of the booth with his half empty bottle of Dom.

"Oh, ok," Beca says tiredly and confused as to Sweet$ overall behavior.

He yells at all his now tired and over partied entourage to follow him. Sweet$ is the last one to leave making sure everyone goes before he talks to Beca.

"Ahh, yo shawty bout to bee back in fours hours. I jus need dis high real quick deuces." Sweet$ says to her as he closes the door.

After a couple of minutes Beca says, "What an asshole! Big whoop you're from Connecticut!" Beca said to herself frustrated at the whole situation

"Did that moron just say he was from the suburbs of Connecticut and that his dad made fraudulent investments?" Beca questioned again sticking up her middle finger as if Sweet$ was there.

"Well, congratulations you are officially the whitest rapper of all time and you're the bitch, BITCH!" Beca exclaimed and then sighed from all of her rage.

Beca decided to sit in front of the sound board. What in the hell am I gonna do for four hours with no artist, Beca thought.

She started adding background jazz music that started to calm her followed by a pretty syncopated drum beat.

Beca put her feet up on top of the table near the board. She leaned into the chair and began to check her phone.

Zero text messages not even one from Emily or Jesse. She understood why Jesse hadn't texted or called her. The last text message Jesse sent was, "Not right now busy." Jesse and Beca were world's apart because of his new job.

Beca distracted herself by thinking about Emily. Emily usually bugs her but it's been more than a week now since she has last saw her or heard from her.

Beca turned on her Facebook which she hadn't done in while. Beca never found Facebook interesting only found it annoying and more useless by the day.

Beca started abandoning her Facebook when she kept getting notifications to play some lame game or being invited to the least interesting things ever.

Beca saw one thing from her Facebook that looked interesting but raised an alarm. She saw the message that Emily sent out to the rest of the Bellas about a reunion. The reunion Beca suggested to Emily before she stopped hanging around her.

"I hope she's not mad," Beca said to herself. Beca saw the picture that Emily used for the reunion, she smiled at it.

She instantly remembered all the fun she had with the Bellas. Of course Beca wanted to see the Bellas again but Beca was afraid to say yes to the invitation. Beca not only wanted to move on but she was afraid of how she left things off with Chloe.

Beca got along with every other Bella their connection was strong enough they have been through up and downs. Beca could forgive herself for doing many dumb things in front of every other Bella except for Chloe.

She yelled at Emily, made fun of Staci and would challenge the patience of the other Bellas and all would be forgiven and forgotten mostly.

Then there was Chloe who seemingly had this ambient spark that made everything feel like an ever encompassing warmth when things were good. If however things were bad with her and Chloe, she would feel like there was a crushing weight on her chest.

The possibility of upsetting Chloe hurt her the most. Beca often chalked it up to their strong friendship given the fact that Chloe was so accepting of Beca when they first met.

"Chloe looks so pretty," Beca said to herself as she looked at Chloe's profile pic. Chloe's crimson glowing hair slightly covering half her rose colored cheeks.

Beca felt the feeling of warmth rush through her when her gaze met Chloe's piercing blue eyes. I wonder what she's up too Beca thought.

As she glanced through Chloe's pictures she began reminiscing about her time back in the Bellas. Beca stopped at one picture in particular remembering when it was taken. The caption read, "Bellas for Lyfe #LyfeafterGraduation."

She laughed a little feeling uneasy about the picture that had both of their arms interlocked with each other looking slightly intoxicated.

The photo was taken in the middle of the woods with only her and Beca in it. Chloe was also holding a bright red sparkler with a blue small glow stick around her partially sunburned neck.

Chloe's thumb ruined most of the picture as it was covering the barely visible red, white and blue bikini top she had. Beca looked at herself in the photo and let out a disapproving sigh.

"This is such a bad picture of me, I can't believe she put this up," Beca said as she took her legs off the table and readjusted herself to sit straight. The top Beca had on was a navy blue bikini which matched her and Chloe's short shorts.

As she stared longer at the photo Beca began to reminisce about that time allowing the slow jazz beat drift her off.

\- Summer of Last Year

It was the summer after graduation and the Bellas wanted one big final get together before they all took off into the real world. They all make plans with each other to find the dean's rumored personal lake on campus. Although it is rumored Fat Amy claims to be the only one to know the whereabouts since her boyfriend Bumper had worked security on campus. They believe Fat Amy and set out to have the last bit of fun before they separate.

Fat Amy is at helm of the bus once again picked as the designated driver. They are all engaging in their own conversations when Cynthia Rose starts banging her hands on the top of the seat.

The bus gets quite, "We need some music in here fo' real, we graduated we gotta let loose, no more talkin'," Cynthia says to an excited but attentive group.

Cynthia point's to Lilly, " Just follow my lead ok, Lil'," Lilly shakes her head in agreement

 ** _"Ooh that dress so scandalous, you know another nigga could handle this",_** Cynthia begins rapping as Lilly comes near her.

 ** _"Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-buzza- buzza,"_** Lilly starts repeating over and over again putting her hand near her mouth while using the other one to gesture.

The rest of the Bellas chime in and start singing Sisqo's, " _The Thong Song_."

Every former Bella is there except for Aubrey who unexpectedly got the flu two nights before.

All of them are dressed in different types of bathing suits while some are wearing t-shirts and skinny jeans.

"See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish, with a look in ya eye so devilish," they all say in unison laughing and giggling with each other.

Stacie Conrad gets up and starts dropping low popping her butt out rhythmically prompting Cynthia to follow and start dancing behind her.

Everyone starts dancing soon after except for Fat Amy who would occasionally glance back at them while singing. After about forty-five minutes of singing and laughing, the bus turns and stops near a dirt clearing.

The bus that was filled once with chatter and singing dies down as people look eerily out the windows of the bus. Lilly seems to be the only one whose composure is calm and happy even bearing a smile at where they are.

"Fat Amy, you sure this is safe," Chloe questioned.

"Yea Bumpa' says security barely checks here cause not that many people come down here," Fat Amy replies shutting off the engine.

All the Bellas file out of the bus. Flo, Jessica and Ashely carried the cups and beer bottles out of the bus before Fat Amy locked it.

"Now remember we got only thirty minutes after that I gotta meet my delicious slice of Bumpa' for our four week anniversary." Fat Amy said to the group.

"Aww that's so sweet," Emily said to her as they began to walk.

"Yea, I figure now that we made it this far we can finally try out things in the, Kama Sutra", Fat Amy explained.

"Oh," Emily replied nervously.

The walk was long and dark some of the girls held hands while other's wrapped their arms around each other as they walked further into the woods.

Chloe put her arms around a stiff and scared Beca. "It's okay you don't have to be scared," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"I'm not scared, I'm just cold,"Beca lied replying hastily. Chloe squeezed onto Beca tighter sliding her other hand against Beca's arm.

Beca found her touch though annoying at first started to feel really good.

Chloe tries to calm everyone down by humming and singing urging the group to follow her pace, "Come On!" She said enthusiastically.

The Bellas began singing, "Goodnight, Sweetheart", with Chloe covering the lower parts of the song. Drinks of beer started to be passed out by Flo while they were singing.

"All right we're here", Fat Amy says back at the group.

"How come there is giant fence near it!" Stacie ask pointing at the fence after quickly letting go of Cynthia's hand.

Lilly examines the fence and backs away.

"It's electric," Lilly says quietly addressing the group.

"Wait what," Chloe says questioning Lilly as the others look on confused on what Lilly said.

"Oh, well to whateva' she says, but I know for sure that this is the same fence I saw on my journey to the states. Anyway most of my friends and family were killed instantly because it was electric. So the rest of us dug a hole for forty days and nights." Flo said addressing the group while pointing at the fence.

"Oh whateva the fence isn't electric otherwise Bumpa' would have told me," Fat Amy picked up a small branch to demonstrate.

"See," Fat Amy threw the branch to the fence and the fence zapped it violently spitting the branch back.

"That little turd buga'," Fat Amy yelled; "This why we have communication problems," she added.

"Well what do we do now," Cynthia asked looking at Chloe.

"Well think of it this way at least the fence doesn't hold the key to our freedom and overall happiness that so many of you take for granted," Flo expressed to the group as she tightened her grip on the case of beer she had.

"You, guys look," Emily exclaimed pointing at another part of the fence a couple feet away from where the group was.

Everyone walked over to see a giant hole with Lilly at the other side of it in heavy utility gloves holding pliers. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Your a weird little Asian buga, aren't you?," Fat Amy jokingly questioned leading everyone to laugh. The girls walked single file through the fence.

A couple feet away was Barden's mysterious heated lake. The girls all looked at it astonished and chattered amongst each other before taking off and running into the lake.

The area around the Lake was expansive and full of rich vegetation. There were caves alongside the lake and a mini waterfall near it. There were brightly lit bulbs on either side of the lake but was done sparingly. There was even a tire swing wrapped around the tree.

"Get out the way you Acca-Bitches, Sexy Fat Amy will show you what a full figured confident woman looks like," Fat Amy exclaimed taking off her shirt revealing her full figured bikini body.

Fat Amy and the rest of the Bellas ran to the lake. Fat Amy grabbed the tire swing and somersaulted into the lake.

Chloe began to light the sparkler in her hand as Beca casually walked over to the lake.

 _You guys are all such weirdo_ s Beca thought to herself. She chuckled a little bit looking at all the Bellas going crazy but stopped walking when she heard Chloe.

"Beca come back, I need you to come be in this with me", Chloe yelled earnestly waving her phone to Beca.

Slowly retreating back, Beca noticed how beautiful the redhead was tonight holding the red sparkler.

"What for?", Beca said teasing Chloe who smirked at her response.

"To take a selfie with you and remember this awesome night," Chloe answered back.

"And don't be afraid to take off that ugly black shirt of yours to show off your beautiful bikini top," Chloe teased Beca honestly hoping the other woman would do what she asked.

"Well, if you don't like my black shirt," Beca said while taking off her shirt and throwing it to the ground.

"Then you're going to hate my plain navy blue top," Beca yelled out grinning as she showed the other woman.

Beca came closer to Chloe. "Come on you slow poke,"Chloe says playfully grabbing at the other woman.

Beca exuberantly runs in circles trying to dodge Chloe's hands. They both start giggling uncontrollably.

Chloe then fakes a right grab to get the other woman's left wrist. She then tightens her grip and pulls Beca into her gently.

"You can't escape now," she laughed gazing into Beca's eyes. Their laughter died down as Beca stared back into her eyes looking amazed at how piercing they were.

"SPLASH FIGHT!," Fat Amy screamed down from the lake. Beca and Chloe turned their attention back at the lake as the water was being slung everywhere.

"Fat Amy is so crazy,"Beca says to Chloe looking at the lake.

"Yeah, I known,"Chloe says to her as they both laugh.

"Let's quickly get this picture out the way,"Chloe quickly takes a couple of shots of them.

"Ugh my thumb was in the way for most of these," Chloe complained.

"Well, that's a pretty good accomplishment that you were able to take pictures for how many drinks you had," Beca said giggling.

Chloe started giggling too afterward she closed her phone and threw away the dwindling sparkler.

Both of them turn their attention to hear more indistinct yelling from the lake with even more water splashing from it.

"Hey, you want to walk around and see another part of the lake," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah,"Beca immediately answered as both of them wanted to avoid the splash fights.

Chloe stuck out her hand to the other woman as she put her phone away. "Come, on let's go!"

Beca grabbed her smooth hands as they walked away from the group. Beca could feel her heart beating loudly as she did this since the mere touch of Chloe made her feel warm and sometimes nervous.

In attempts to stop her nervousness Beca tries to make conversation.

"I can't believe this lake is here, Beca says un-enthusiastic.

Chloe smiles and looks back at her.

"Is that what you want to talk about," Chloe curiously replied making Beca feel fire hot because of Chloe's ability to know what was on her mind.

"No," Beca said nervously looking away from Chloe. Beca released Chloe's hands in an attempt to stop her floodgate of feelings but Chloe held on tighter.

"There's a spot we should go to, we're almost there come on", Chloe urged. The two sat near a tree and a cave by the lake that was dimly lit.

"I don't know Chloe this seems far away from them,"Beca said concerned looking across the lake.

Beca got up and stepped toward the lake and took off one sandles and dipped her right toe in.

"Don't worry we're not that far from the rest," Chloe looked at Beca reassuringly.

"Plus who wants to be around there with all that noise," Chloe said as she walked near Beca who was staring across the lake.

"Splash Fight," Chloe jokingly yelled while splashing a little water on Beca.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Night

Flashback Continued...

Chloe quickly sets her belongings near the lake as she slowly heads into the lake waving Beca to come in.

"Wow that's freaking cold Chlo", Beca gasped jerking away from the rock she sat on.

"Oh whatever, you been sticking your foot in the lake forever now," Chloe moves further into the lake.

"Yeah cause sticking my foot in for less than five minutes is called forever now", Beca mocked.

As Chloe goes further into the lake the water reaches around her midriff. She could feel the raw numbing cold feeling she began feeling in her feet when she first started moving in the lake.

Despite this Chloe is hardly unphased by it as she keeps her eyes fixed on the other woman teasing her to come in.

"Come on don't leave me all by my lonesome", Chloe said smirking sheepishly at Beca.

"I'm not I just want to go back and get my black shirt", Beca says with her arms wrapped tight looking nervously back.

 _Why is this lake cold,_ Beca thought as she looked at the lake suspiciously _._ Beca's eyes quickly spun back at the bushy area near the lake _. Was that an owl or a...FUCKING Murderer,_ Beca thought gazing now behind her.

"Yooou don't have to be scared Beca, I promise the water is fine," Chloe walks a few steps toward Beca.

"And, and"….Chloe's voice becomes sad as she says... "and this is our last time together as Bellas...so could we please just make the most of it?"

Beca looks at her and feels a little gloom come over her. The thought hit her that this was their last time and she was currently blowing it by being worried.

"You have always known what to say to me red-head." Beca remarked.

Both of them began laughing a little bit putting each other at ease as they both think about how they met.

"It was either that or naked shower singing." Chloe teased the other woman, who began to make her way toward her.

The comment however surprises Beca with curiosity. "Oh, my gosh you are such a little weirdo Chlo." Beca says as she begins to feel hot and flushed but manages to chuckle awkwardly.

Beca sets her belongings down by the rock. She walks slowly towards the other woman's outstretched arms with a little awkwardness as she cautiously tries to see where she is stepping.

Beca starts to walk a few feet into the lake unknowingly breathing awkwardly.

"Come on you love it", Chloe says jokingly pulling Beca by the arm and furthering her more towards where she is .

Chloe pulls her in until they're are couple of inches away from each other.

Beca eases out of her awkward stance she was in entering the lake. The moment Beca realized how close she was to Chloe she started to feel even more jittery and nervous.

"See", Chloe smiled. "This isn't so bad", she reassured her. Beca just gazed at her intensely trying to figure out what weird hold the other women has on her as she began to calm down.

After a few minutes Beca leans in a little more as if to almost kiss Chloe. Chloe starts to look at her lips and holds her breath.

"SPLASH FIGHT", Beca says with enthusiasm after pushing the biggest slush of water the other woman's way.

Chloe stands there surprised she spits out some water from her mouth slowly pushing her cheeks inward letting the water out. "Okay, that got into my mouth..", she said squinting her eyes and spitting the water out.

"Chloe," Beca says giggling. "Why would water get into your mouth", Beca giggled again.

"Because I am constantly being surprised by you", Chloe says splashing more water than Beca had.

They both start laughing really hard as water is being tossed about from either one of them at each other.

After a while Beca runs forward toward the other woman with her hands straight out grabbing Chloe's flat stomach.

Which pushes Chloe to fall a little bit but before she can Chloe grabs unto Beca's upper back sending Beca to stumble on top of her.

They are both submerged into the water briefly before coming up. They both stop playing around with each other and try to catch their breath and footing.

"You so cheated Chlo, splashing me with so much more water", Beca says squinting and laughing.

The women are now closer than ever after Beca's tackle on Chloe.

"Well you're the one who came out of nowhere with your hands around me", Chloe said out of breath wiping the water from her eyes.

Beca's arm is wrapped around the other woman's stomach while her hand is gripping her other arm.

"Only because I was trying to escape your strong wave like splashes",Beca chimed in.

The both started laughing catching each other's eyes. The full moon shined on them in the distance.

They stopped laughing after a while nearing each other with long looks.

Beca lowered her gaze and Chloe neared her even more. She could feel the other woman's breath with her lips partially parting.

Chloe places her hand gently at the small of Beca's back and…..

 **(BOOM** )

A thunderous cackle ripped through the night. "RUN FOR IT", Fat Amy Bellows out as she and the rest of the girls start rushing out of the lake. Mass hysteria breaks out amongst the Bellas as they all clear out of the lake screaming and yelling at one another.

Beca and Chloe are standing on the other side of the lake with frozen panic..

 **(BOOM)**

This time lights are streaming all over the lake. A very loud and deep voice gets on a megaphone.

"According to Barden University rules you are in violation of the Dean's private estate all trespassers will be dealt with in Barden Student court of law….", The unknown voice continued to roar on the megaphone as several young security detail started combing through the lake.

Beca looks at Chloe with fright and pulls her arm both of them quickly going directly through the bushy area.

Chloe quickly runs back to picks up her belongings as well as Beca's. She makes it back in time before security start swarming in on the place.

The bushy area near the lake was covered in cobwebs and thorns but that didn't matter to the both of them, who were just too scared to react.

Beca and Chloe began to crouch in even further into Bushy area later stopping by the other part of the both were squatting down trying to listen to where the security guards may be.

"I hope the girls are okay", Chloe said worried and out of breath. "Don't worry they got Fat Amy she can take care of them", Beca said reassuring her.


	5. Chapter 5: Parents just don't Understand

Present day

It's almost 12:30 in the afternoon and Benji and Emily are in his apartment. He lives up north a couple of miles away from Barden's main campus in his small but cozy apartment. They both are waiting for Emily's Mom to drop by for lunch. Emily's mom; Katherine Junk, is currently running late from her doctor's appointment. The weather outside is slightly windy with a small sprinkle of rain.

Benji has been doing pretty well for himself since he has graduated playing in large and small venues around town for kids who want to see magic. Being a Magician has been Benji's main passion that has been stewing more and more passion for throughout college. He even joined online blogs, forums and occasionally would chat up visiting magicians in town all to learn about the ins and out of magic. Benji's passion soon progressed to a dream where felt he could one day perform magic on his own television show. However as he later finds out that being a magician isn't always what it is cracked up to be since his regular gig of children's parties proves to be hard since he is singled out as children's next target. Despite this he has since learned a few other tricks to get the children to behave and pay attention. In addition to entertaining kids he also comes back to campus volunteering his time to help the Trebles.

Emily and Benji have been dating for a while now meeting each other's parents is nothing new anymore. However Benji stills gets a little nervous constantly trying to practice or re-do old magic tricks.

Emily tries to be an enthusiastic audience member to calm Benji down and at the same time secretly trying to figure out what is happening with the Bellas reunion.

Benji stands nervously in front of Emily quickly rotating his hands over a vase in front of him. Emily leans back on Benji's pillow her legs are stretched out on the couch.

Benji seconds later throws something on the ground and a plume of smoke started to rise in in front of the vase.

Emily quickly takes out her phone as the plume of smoke starts to dissipate everywhere.

"Okay how was that Bae," Benji says to her gasping with energy barely able to even talk let alone see her. Emily pushes her phone back into her pink and black Bellas hoodie.

"That was so good", she says swishing the smoke out her face and lifting herself from the couch to give Benji a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah but that not even my finale", Benji says excitedly. Emily looks vaguely surprised at him as her hand close around his.

"Ooooh could this wait for some other special occasion," Emily persuades.

"Okay but", Benji quickly drop Emily's hand and rifles through his pockets picking up a card. "I bet you I know what your card is."

Benji puts his hands to his temple looking at the front of the card. The card was a queen of hearts that had, "I love Emily Junk soo much from me to you -Benji".

Emily looks at the card he has confused, "Yeah but I didn't pick a card though?"

"Yes but if you had to pick a card what kind of card do you think your ideal card would be?" Benji said earnestly hoping for her to answer.

"Ummmmmmmmm," Emily searched the apartment for something they can do that can keep Benji from doing a whole array of magic tricks. "How about we just watch tv until.."

**Knock** Knock** Knock**

"Hi, Sweety it's your mother I'm sorry, I'm late", Katherine Junk said through the door flustered.

"Oh that must be my mom", Emily said hurriedly walking to the front door.

Benji put his card into his pocket and waited for Emily's mom to get in through the front door.

Emily **opens** the door to see her mother standing there kind of wet with frizzy hair.

"Mom were you in a wind tunnel", Emily says inquiring looking at her mom up and down.

"Can't you say hi mom how are you," Katherine questioned as she came into the apartment.

"Well I'm fine I got up in some of the weather we are having and the traffic was the worst."Katherine finishes answering her own questions and cueing her daughter on what to say.

Katherine Junk looks at Benji with a smile and a hug. Benji hugs back awkwardly not expecting Emily's mom to do that.

"How are you Benji are you still doing magic tricks", Katherine Junk giggled. Benji quickly greets Emily's mom. "Actually I was just about to", Benji pipes up.

"Sorry, mom how are you and yes school is great." Emily interrupts with an answer that was as if to go through mother daughter routine.

"I am good I am just super hungry and luckily the weather is not as bad as when I left the doctor's office." Katherine says as she hugs her daughter's tightly.

"Oh honey I miss you and your hair has gotten longer since I've seen you," Katherine says intrigued placing her right hand at the back end of Emily's hair. Katherine then looks at her daughter's face and gives her cheeks a playful squeeze.

"Thanks mom I have been wanting to grow it out..", Katherine tunes her daughter's out as she notices a blue strand at the right side of her daughter's head.

Katherine didn't notice this before on her daughter's because it was hiding behind other strands of hair strapped into a hair clip.

"Oh I see you have gotten a little blue since last break ", Katherine says pensively picking up the blue strand from her daughter's head.

Emily smiles uncomfortably knowing her mother would never have approved of this in the past.

"So did you meant to dye your hair this way cause it.." Katherine begins to explain before immediately being cut off.

"Mom I like it and it's my hair and it makes me.." Emily explains earnestly see here mother's disapproving looks travel from her hair to her daughter's face.

"Emily I wish you would just stick to natural colors honey this blue just sticks out way too much",Katherine complained.

The two women were talking over each other now while Benji quietly ducked out from their line of sight to come back with something placed behind his back.

"Well hold on Em we'll just let your boyfriend decide which one of us is right?" Katherine turns to look at Benji. Benji looks sweetly at the two women in front with a small smile.

"Yeah Bae whose right", Emily questioned. Emily _knew her boyfriend was going to pick her and rightfully so_ she thought.

"I think that you are both extremely beautiful and right," Benji reveals two big bouqets from his back offering one to Katherine and Emily.

They both smiled at his gesture and forget about the small argument and began to hug Benji to thank him.

"That was so sweet of you Benji honestly this is what I needed today." Katherine praised looking at her daughter's later with a knowing smile.

 _Man I am such a lucky girl!_ Emily thought to herself. _I have THE BEST BOYFRIEND in the WORLD!_ She thought again happily.

"Oh", Katherine says whipping out her phone. "Your Dad and I need to be somewhere at 3pm" Katherine hastened. "We better get a move on by the way", Katherine looks at her daughter again.

"Honey do you have a light coat I could borrow...it was kind of drizzling when I came in", Katherine questioned.

Emily started to take off her sweatshirt to give to her mom but Benji stops her. "Oh no Mrs. Junk I don't have a light coat but I do have some sweat shirts," Benji starts to walk to his room waving Katherine along.

Emily follows them as Benji shift through a pile of his shirts and capes in his room. Benji's Star war action figures sit clustered alongside his nightstand while Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's image are plastered above the wall of his bed.

Benji's room was for the most part tidy, his bed was made but some of his drawers were open. They were some packing boxes that were open in his room and some flyers on the floor. He had some of his acapella trophies in a box and some where on other nightstand on display. Benji had one one window in his room overlooking parking spaces and meter maid.

"Okay let's see…." Benji picks up a small sweatshirt in a bin under his hanged up suits. "I have this sweatshirt I got from a fourth grade camp I showcased in last summer."

Katherine looked at the sweat shirt given to her that says, _Camp Rocks_. "This seems small", Katherine said looking at Benji and then her daughter.

"That's why I was going to give you my sweatshirt", Emily explained to her mom tugging at her sweatshirt.

"No honey I don't want you to have to do that,"Katherine says while Benji looks through his wardrobe. Benji pulls out from the left hand side of the closet a big black cape from a hanger.

"How about a cape, it's guaranteed to keep you cozy, dry and warm. I have fallen asleep in this a couple of times after a long day of performing." Benji explained trying to pass off the cape.

Katherine looks at Benji smiling and looks at her daughter's laughing. The two women start to laugh.

"Okay Emily you have theee funniest boyfriend ever", Katherine said chuckling as she took the sweatshirt and put it above her head.

Katherine walks out of his closet and starts to head to the front door.

Benji started chuckling awkwardly not understanding why they are laughing.

Emily notices that Benji isn't laughing but senses he feels rather awkward she stops laughing with her mom.

Benji carefully putting his cape back into it's spot.

Emily comes up behind Benji hugging him and chuckling "Don't worry that was a very nice thing you did...Emily kissed the side of his cheeks but mom doesn't wear capes.

They both start laughing with each other. Benji turns around and gives her a kiss on the lips while gripping her lower back.

"Hey Benji where's your bathroom?" Katherine yelled out near the front door.

They both stop kissing each other. Emily walks out of the closet and says, "Mom you walked past it it's right near his room." Emily point a couple of feet near Benji's room at dark open door.

Katherine briskly steps into the bathroom. "Okay mom where did you park me and Benji will wait in the car." Emily says walking up toward the close door.

"Just give me five minutes I'll be out soon I just need to straighten out my hair." Katherine assured her.

After ten minutes Emily's mom comes out of the bathroom cleaned up and ready to go. The three of them eventually go off to have lunch at a little corner cafe. The cafe was called, _Ed's Cafe and Bookstore_. The cafe is beautiful and full of plush leather near rows and rows of book shelves. The cafe was pretty empty around this time making it easy for them to gain a table.

They waited for less than three minutes to be seated. There were menus already on display when they got there.

"Aah, this is some nice service," Katherine said picking up the menu and sitting inside the booth.

"Wow there's like no one here anymore,"Benji said curiously looking around letting Emily sit down before he sat down next to her.

"Yeah this place is usually full must be one of those days I guess." Emily said also looking around.

The waitress took their orders and within a few minutes they gave them their food. Benji and Emily's plates were full of sandwiches and fries while Katherine had a salad with some toast.

"Okay Emily what's new like are the new Bellas getting along yet?" Katherine questioned with enthusiasm as she took her first bite of her salad.

"Oooh ummm, the Bellas are still coming along", Emily hesitated. Emily didn't known what to tell her mother and it was obvious that she also didn't want to speak about.

"What do you mean are the girls having hard time finding their sound," Katherine kept on questioning oblivious to the fact that her daughter's wasn't willing to talk about that.

"No, mom it's just a little hard to," Emily tried to explain but here mother interjected.

"You know when I was a leader," Katherine tried explaining.

"Mom it has nothing to do with leadership it's more that there need to be Bellas there before I can actually be a leader." Emily said talking over her mother.

"Wait! why, have you not posted up more flyers? Katherine said alarmed. Emily looked at one of her fries and picked it up and played with it reluctantly.

"I have but I just been caught up with trying to record a new song for Residual Heat," Emily explained.

"Emily you're still trying to record for residual heat wasn't that a year ago...Didn't you say that Jax has been ignoring you and even Bec…," Katherine said trying hard to understand her daughter's action.

"Yeah mom but Beca and I have been trying, well,... I and Beca soon will try to bring the original Bellas back." Emily said trying to give her mother the best answer.

Katherine kind of frowned dropping her fork into her bowl of salad. "Original Bellas", Katherine said surprised.

"Listen Em," Katherine says reaching across the table to grab her daughter's hand.

"I known this is a very daunting year for you since you basically have to rebuild the Bellas from the ground up..", Katherine paused squeezing her daughter's hand.

"But I know you could do it because living in the past prevents us from seeing new and more beautiful opportunities", Katherine said now reaching over to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Sweety I know you miss the old Bellas but you have got to go through this life embracing change", Katherine finished.

Emily still felt frustrated but knew that her mother was right that she needed to embrace change. Emily's eyes were a little watery as she wiped the sides of them.

Katherine looks over at Benji and smiles. "I bet you Benji must feel like we are THE Weirdest people ever." Katherine said with a half smile.

"Nope not in the slightest because I tried to offer you guys a cape before we left soooo...I think I won." Benji said as they all chuckled.

Katherine took a quick look at her watch after she took a sip of her water. Katherine knew she had a couple of minutes to spare with her daughter's so she tried to make the best of it.

"Alright I hope Emily you are doing well in school, right?", Katherine said looking at her daughter's curiously.

Emily nodded in agreement. "And Benji how is magic cutting out for ya?" Katherine said looking at Benji who abruptly stopped making bubbles through his straw.

Benji wiped his face and sat up straight. "Yeah," Benji said quietly kind of embarrassed at what Katherine saw him do.

Katherine smiled at him. "Bubbles are fun aren't they...and you guys have a fun relationship right?"

Benji and Emily both look at each other curiously and look back at to find out where she's going with this.

"Yes, mom,"Emily interjects. "We have fun in our relationship.." Emily says to her mom then looks at Benji confused and mouths, "Whaa?"

"Fun as in safe sex, right? Hopefully you guys are remembering to put on a condom and honestly Em you're still my baby and I really don't want you to be forced to grow up that fast," Katherine says hurriedly expecting an answer.

Both Emily and Benji sit there shocked with their mouths open at what Mrs. Junk has said to them. Half a club sandwich was sticking out of Benji's mouth at the time.

"Mom, mom!" Emily said angrily "You did not just ask that in a public place…..Who does that?" Emily said clenching her fist on the table.

"I do that because I am a concerned mother and an avid Dateline watcher.." Katherine junk explained.

"Benji all you have to do is give me a yes or a no or just shake your head or something.." Katherine said looking at the totally shocked and immovable young man.

"MOM could we please stop talking about this," Emily yelled underneath her breath seeing a couple walk by them.

The table goes silent for a second as the young couple pass by them along with an old man in a golfer outfit.

"Plus you don't even need to worry we haven't even done anything yet..", Emily explained after some other people pass them. "So let us please stop talking about this," Emily said even more frustrated.

Emily then turns to Benji and puts her right hand gently caressing his back. "It's ok, it's ok just breath," Emily said calmly.

Benji let out some air as his club sandwich fell from his mouth. Emily hands him her cup of water.

**Gulp**, **gulp**,**gulp**

Benji gasped color flushed back into his face again. "So, sorry that's never happened to me before."Benji said out of breath.

Upon seeing how chaotic the atmosphere was between her daughter's and her daughter's boyfriend; Katherine decides to change the subject.

"Well you're dad got a new watch yesterday from his new firm..," Katherine said trying to calm the situation down and keep everyone relaxed.

Over in the distance there is an unusual amount of pots and pans clattering followed by some pretty aggressive yelling. Not many people are paying attention to it as the music in the cafe is kind of loud.

Katherine Junk is now explaining the color and texture of the watch while Benji is busy staring off into the dining table trying to focus on his breathing. Emily can't help but tune out here mother as she starts to hear the loud and unsettling clamor in the background.

"You are never going to work here again, you are a disaster of a human being!" the voice yelled out in the backroom of the kitchen.

**BANG**, A door slammed shut.

"Well I hated this place every single day I stepped foot here. I am glad it's over." another voice shrilled back.

Emily's eyes start to wander away from here mom and toward the kitchen. Emily's eyes follow this black beret wearing figure who is huddled up in a coat head for the exit.

Emily notices this red flowing hair from the coat's neck. The figure turn its face just a little to where Emily feels as though she might have known that girl in another life.

"Honey are you listening," Katherine said trying to get her daughter's to pay attention to her.

Emily's eyes go back on her mother as she starts to talk about the history of wrist watches. Benji laid back onto the seat still staring at the table.

"Chloe will never work here agin ever she is the worse employee," Emily heard a voice in the kitchen say as he walked out with an apron on.

 _Beautiful smokes...Could this be is it...actually Chloe Beale?_ Emily wondered as the figure headed out. _Well there is only one way to find out,_ Emily thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh mom I totally forget I have class today," Emily lied as she collected the rest of her fries and shoved some in her mouth.

"I thought you didn't have class today," Katherine Junk said confused.

"Yeah but I completely spaced on this group project thing I have for my... Life..Science class," Emily said with hesitation.

Emily didn't like to lie to her mom or her boyfriend but she needed to find who that person maybe.

Katherine Junk looked at her phone. "Well I have to go too to meet with your dad but do well on your group project." Katherine said getting up to kiss her daughter on the cheek; she then gives Benji his sweatshirt back.

Emily Hugged and kissed her mom goodbye. Katherine soon gathered her belonging and asked one of the waiters for the bill.

"Do any of you at least need a ride to campus," Katherine said while paying the bill.

"No mom me and Benji can bus back it won't cost that much." Emily said hurriedly trying to gather her stuff. She kissed Benji goodbye.

"I'll call you later tonight okay,"Emily says to Benji before running out the door leaving her mom and Benji inside the cafe.

It had been a couple of minutes since the figure left the cafe before Emily. This made Emily have to make some educated guess as to where this mysterious figure may have headed. She runs to the left and makes a couple right turns to a bus stop that she suspects that if the figure is who she think she is they would use this bus stop.

The stop to bus wasn't that crowded they were a few people by the bus but none of them looked like the mysterious figure who left the cafe.

Emily checked the time it was near 4:30pm. "Come on, Chloe show your face," Emily said to herself. When all of a sudden a couple feet ahead of her was the mysterious figure she had saw in the cafe.

Emily could not contain herself she was getting all giddy and ready to hug Chloe like mad. Without ewven thinking Emily runs up behind the figure.

"OH-EM ACCA-GEE," Emily screams with happiness as her arms wrap around the figures waist.

The figure turns around on this person and starts to…**spray**,**spray**,**spray**

After a few seconds Emily could feel something sticky and painful on her face like a pepperish mist.

"Let go of me you CREEP! "the figure said angrily.

AAah! Emily screamed letting go of the person. Emily could barely open her eyes but could partially see that the mysterious figure was actually Chloe.

"CHLOE it's me EMILY," Emily screamed crying her eyes out.

"Oh my gosh Emily?" Chloe screamed confused

XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: Please Be a Bella!

Continued...

Chloe quickly walked up to Emily trying to put her arms around the other woman for a quick embrace.

Emily hurls herself onto the cold damp sidewalk. People are now staring at the two women in bemusement.

Chloe bends over to catch Emily who is sporadically screaming in pain. "I am so sorry Legacy...sorry!... But why did you sneak up on me?" Chloe asked still frightened.

"AahAh, I wanted to surprise you…."Emily screamed out.

"...I thought you would be happy to see me." Emily said with a strained high voice.

Chloe quickly starts to guide the young woman away from the steadily growing crowd starting to form around them.

"Excuse me, we're okay we are just trying out new perfumes...it didn't go as planned but were okay." Chloe said nervously chuckling as she moves through the confused

gathering of people. Emily clings onto her not knowing anything but pain.

"Hey, Hey Em, you'll be okay," Chloe said reassuringly walking her a few blocks across an entirely different street.

After what seemed like forever to Emily, Chloe lead her down another pathway that was vacant and dimly lit.

"Aaah it hurts each time I open my eyes and I can't stop crying...why, why, why!" Emily yelled clinging on harder to Chloe.

"Don't worry Em you'll be okay, I honestly did not expect you..you know it's kind of a great thing you're here! I have been thinking about the group lately and...", Chloe stops

talking and abruptly let's go of her and searches for a stick in this vacant mossy parking lot structure.

"Where are you?" Emily calls out while sticking her hands out trying to find the other woman to lean on. Emily's groan of pain start to subside a little but she still faintly

whimpers.

"Just a second Emily, I need to find….YES! My stick is still here", Chloe exclaims while rummaging through the pile of leaves on the ground.

"Alright wait one second," Chloe said excitedly running to a tiny red car Beetle Volkswagen that looked pretty beat up. The woman casually jams part of the stick in the crack on

the door and vigorously moves it around.

"Okay, this will just take a sec",The door of the Volkswagen pops out while the alarm blares out annoyingly through the nearly vacant lot.

"Chloe, are you okay", Emily asked curiously still stinging a little from the mace.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Chloe said opening the door and reaching inside. A couple minutes later Chloe comes over to Emily with a water bottle.

"Alright, here you go", Chloe said untwisting the cap and gently pouring some of the water over Emily's disheveled face.

"What is this", Emily said faintly groaning. "It's water I usually carry a couple in my car", Chloe explained later handing the water bottle to Emily.

"Wait…", Emily said confused. "You have a car? But I saw you walking toward the bus?" She added taking the water bottle away from her face .

Chloe then hands Emily a couple of tissues that she had in her jacket pocket. "Yeah I always park here mainly for the free parking…".She paused as Emily and her looked at the

partially lit run down parking lot. "Okay it's only for the free parking." Chloe added quickly.

Emily who starts to calm down ask; "Wait, that's your car!" as she points in the direction of the bright red buggy car with a license plate that read, _Acca._

"Yeah," Chloe says excitedly. Then Chloe pulls in closer to Emily giving her a tight hug. "I am so glad you're here legacy...I just miss you guys and the girls SOOOO MUCH!" Chloe

exclaims as she lets go and looks enthusiastically into the other woman's eyes.

"Aww I missed you too Chlo," Emily curiously looks at the car again. "Wow you've been doing really well since the Bellas!" Emily says excitedly.

"Nooo, no, no," Chloe says as she giggled at the other woman.

"That car took me 7 years of college spending money, 28 random jobs and my very wealthy great uncle lou… Who I think is on my mother side dying suddenly. Anyway that's

how I got this car!" Chloe says while looking at her car with deep appreciation.

"Well that's still a cool car Chlo!" Emily tells her patting her hand on her back. "Thanks Legacy!" Chloe says looking back at the other woman.

"But why were you at the bus stop",Emily asked. "Well my car is out of gas...and at some point I lost the keys."Chloe said making a face embarrassed at what she admitted.

Emily looks back at Chloe and begins to giggle putting Chloe at ease, who also begins to giggle.

"Aww man I missed you," Emily said grabbing a hold of Chloe and hugging her again. "So not that I am not happy to see you legs", Chloe smiled now holding Emily's right hand.

"But how did you find me". Chloe questioned the other woman.

Emily drank what was left of the water in the bottle and began to explain."I just saw you at the bus stop which I usually take", Emily lied.

"But the campus is nowhere near here, do you work around here?" Chloe questioned confused. Emily searched the air for answers avoiding any eye contact as she was trying to

lie to the other woman.

Emily didn't want to reveal to her how she spotted her. Emily was afraid that if she did it might bring up bad feelings as she knew she wasn't the only one crying that night.

Chloe's face was flustered and had been wiped clean from her tears. Chloe's eyes looked weary still red and puffy afterward.

"Yeah, I work here so I just usually take that bus." Emily said looking down at the ground and tracing her foot back and forth on the black asphalt they both stood on.

"Oh yeah," Chloe said excitedly." That's so crazy I been riding the bus for 5 months now and never once saw you." Chloe giggled. "I guess we were like two ships passing in the

night." Chloe concluded.

Emily shook her head in agreement even though she felt bad for lying. "So what place are you working at?" Chloe questioned further.

Emily stopped tracing her foot on the ground and panicked. She looked up and tried looking at some places behind Chloe but there was no use all there was, was old apartment

buildings.

"Look I don't I wanna talk about it I got fired", Emily made up. Chloe still looking at the other woman who began to tear up a little.

"Yeah me too," Chloe's eyebrows began to furrow as she thought about what happened to her. "This is job number 8 this year that I got fired from again!" She said in

frustration.

Emily just realized how idiotic of her to have said she was fired from her made up job, since she knew that was the whole reason she lied to Chloe. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't get

fired, I don't even work please don't get upset! I just didn't want you to know I saw you get fired and I ran after you!" Emily explained quite hastily. Chloe started to cry harder

upon hearing this.

Emily begins to hug Chloe trying to calm her down. "Legs it's just not fair, I should have got my dream job and moved out of this town. I just wish I can just go back to when I

was a Bella life was so much easier." Chloe said sniffing and wincing. Emily starts to rub her hand up and down on Chloe's back.

Chloe stops sobbing and takes tissues out of her pocket and begins to wipe. "Well you really don't have to worry about becoming a Bella." Emily said enthusiastically trying to

cheer Chloe up.

"I know Jessica and Ashley have already signed up on Facebook but did you see the Facebook notification.." Emily began to explain. Chloe however begins to look up to the sky

and pulls out her phone to look at the time. She shoves her phone back into her black jacket and starts slowly walking in the direction of the bus.

Emily starts to follow excitedly telling her all the details.

Its not that Chloe wouldn't be excited to be a Bella again. It's just that she didn't want that to be the only thing she has. She wanted more for her life then just being a Bella. _I_

 _mean she spent 8 years being a Bella._ Chloe said to herself walking in pace with Emily. Chloe this time wanted to move forward and begin her life as adult no matter how painful

it was.

Emily starts to talk to her about the Blues Brothers as they both eventually end up on the bus to Chloe's apartment. Chloe barely listens knowing what her eventual answer will

be. It was nice to see Emily though; she really did miss her and all the Bellas in fact.

The bus stops after 45 minutes to her apartment complex. Chloe gets off and Emily follows closely by.

"So are you in?" Emily says in excitement as they get closer to Chloe's apartment.

"Ah, um no,"Chloe says upset at her answer. Emily looks at her confused trying to figure out if in fact Chloe refused. "I don't understand when we were in the parking lot you

said.."

Emily begins to question but Chloe abruptly cuts her off. "I know what I said but I just don't know Emily..honestly this isn't like college in the sense where everything was about

the Bellas." Chloe sighed upset.

"I have to really be looking for another job and finding a way to make enough money to get new keys for my car that's in that messed up lot." Chloe said to her reaching in her

pocket to pull out her keys.

Emily looks down toward the floor. "Look Chloe I understand that life sucks right now but I know it's going to get better all you have to do is try to put your best foot forward. I

mean that's why college was so awesome for me because I tried and met you guys."

Emily said trying to get Chloe to understand.

"Legs I know about that but it's completely different when there is no school involved. It can become extremely lonely and upsetting fast." Chloe said trying not to cry again. "8

jobs, I mean 8! I have tried so hard and yet nothing has happened. Listen I honestly can't go back to being a Bella because that'll show I'm running away."

"You're not running away or at least you're not running toward something you hate," Emily said almost crying herself.

"You're smart enough to change things you don't like, Your always positive and you're just as capable of making great changes for yourself." Emily paused taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened to you after Barden but I do know it can be better than this, you can choose to be better than this don't give up! Be a Bella again!" Emily said

reaching out for Chloe's hand which is on the door knob.

Chloe pauses as she looks at Emily's outreached hand. Chloe takes a deep breath and takes her hand off the door knob and slaps Emily's hand and squeezes it.

"Alright I'm in Legacy." Chloe says smiling. Emily and her both giggle at the idea as Chloe starts to head into her apartment. "Hey Chlo I have to get to campus right away but I

am so happy to see you and I'm so happy you're a Bella again!"

Emily exclaimed they both embrace each other with a hug. "Oh and I know Beca will be happy to see you!" Emily says as she let's go of Chloe and walks toward the exit. "Wait

so Beca also wants to do it?" Chloe said curiously poking her head out of the door.

"Yeah we're getting the original Bellas back… but not the original, original... just the ones when I was a freshmen." Emily said excitedly confused. Emily pushes on the exit and

heads out happy.

Chloe heads back into her apartment and closes the door. Chloe sits on her blue love seat remembering Beca and her last night together. Remembering that it didn't end too

well.

-Summer of Last year Flashback

XXXXXXXX

 **Okay guys if you like reading this fanfiction make sure you comment and favorite this. I need to know how many of you are interested in this. If enough of you are I will continue till I finish.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Close Calls

The grass was wet almost too slippery to squat on near the house. Beca's heart was racing. Chloe's breath slowed down as she squinted past the bushes to see a team of black and grey uniforms running toward the lake. The flashlights were streaming all over the lake now. Yelling and the driving of go karts filled the air

From a distance Beca could see that most of the Bellas had cleared out through the hole in the fence with the last one being Ashley.

Beca looked at Chloe trying to get her attention without drawing too much attention to herself. **Psst**, **Psst**,**Psst**. Chloe slowly turned her attention to Beca with fear.

"I saw most of them leave through the fence…" Beca whispered hurriedly.

"Who, you mean the girls…." Chloe whispered confused. "Yes! We need to get out of here fast! Beca whispered a little loudly.

"HEY I hear something over there!" A voice erupted 5 feet away from where they were. A ray of light start hovering around where Chloe and Beca were.

Beca looks at Chloe with deep concentration and tells her in a low voice. " Listen to me we have no choice but to run and just follow everything I am doing without question...ok!" Chloe nods her head in agreement.

"Ok we run in a count of 1…" Another ray of light grazes the top of Beca's head as she counts in a low and slow tone. "Twoo!" Beca says positioning herself to go.

Another ray of light hits Chloe shoulder. "I think I have something Tommy!" Another voice yells out this time closer than before.

"RUNN!" Beca yells pulling on Chloe who has started sprinting already.

Whistles and and go karts start moving into the area where Chloe and Beca once were.

"Hey, you stop this is BARDEN CAMPUS SECURITY!" The voice behind them yelled as the team of security followed closely behind them.

Beca and Chloe ran beside each other confused as they try to increase the distance between them and team.

"Were running the WRONG WAY we have to go to where that hole is!" Beca yelled out after saying this Beca and Chloe could hear a rumbling behind them.

**Vroom**, **Vroom**, **Vroom**. A white go-kart was aiming for them both with rapid speed.

After seeing the go-kart Beca and Chloe start moving in different directions. "Beca they are trying to get us to split up!" Chloe yelled in frustration but Beca had already took a left turn down a very wooded area. She pushed past the weeds and branches that whacked her about her body and face. Her breath quickened as her feet occasionally stumbled on a twig or rocks found in the rich soil she ran through.

As Beca took another turn she could no longer hear the go-karts or the security team.

"AAAh," Chloe screamed. Beca stopped running and stood still. _Oh noooo they have Chloe_ she immediately thought. Beca stopped running as she felt a sense of panic and dread. Beca looks back at her path everything looked dark and gloomy. Beca let out a sigh as she quickly tried figuring out what to do next.

After five minutes she starts to run back and tries to find where they may have taken her. The area where she last lost contact with her was practically vacant as if Chloe and the security team were never there.

There were little shacks that were dark and abandoned along the area. Beca could feel her heart intensify after another five minutes past.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled out in a panic. Beca's running quickened as she thought _Why didn't she follow me_.

"Chloe!" she said again frustrated. Beca finds an upwards looking hill overlooking a brightly lit house. The house was surrounded by large trees and big gigantic bushes.

Beca nears toward this house convinced that if they did take Chloe that would be the place they took her. Beca lightly runs toward the house. As she gets closer she starts crawling toward a thick bush near the house.

After some time Beca darts away from the bush she was being covered by and sprints toward the side of the house. Beca could see the many go-karts that were lined up in front of the lowers her stance approaching the house with her backpack pushed up against it. She inches her way toward a window where she carefully peeks in to see what is happening.

The house is partially lit by the roaring fire place near the living room. The table near the fireplace has a few manila legal documents. The documents are stacked sloppily across the table.

Grappling rope and broom handles are on the floor near a half empty book case. The bookcase is located toward the left of the fire place leading near the staircase. The house is in kind of a disarray while one man; who was likely the dean, is seen standing near the opposite side of the couch.

Chloe along with four other boys are standing in the living room. A couple of the boys are holding her at arms length as she struggles to break free from their grasp. Another boy Tommy is behind her keeping a close distance in case she were to break free.

Chloe tries desperately to finagle her way through.

"Alright pipe down!" The dean sternly tells Chloe.

The dean's hair is quite disheveled as though he had been sleeping on one side of his head. His black rimmed glasses beaming down his nose. He is in a light tweed jacket with pajama pants on.

"What's your name?" The Dean protested annoyed.

Chloe still ties to break free but is becoming weaker by the boys aggressive restraint.

The Dean holds up two fingers close to her face and begins to snap them.

**Snap**, **snap**, **snap**. The dean then slowly moves his hand away from her face.

Chloe begins to lose strength and stops after the dean's finger snapping. Chloe's hair which was tied up in a nice bun is now completely messy. Some parts of her hair are hanging out and parts of her hair look frizzy.

Chloe sighs. "Chloe", she says silently.

"Wait, what?" Dean's says confused trying to hear the mischievous young woman.

"Chloe", Chloe again says quietly and ashamed.

The Dean's eyes squinted as he bent his ear toward her. "I can't hear you", the dean persisted.

"She said her name is, Chloe...srrr...sir!", Tommy spoke up from the back with a grin and nod of approval.

The dean's eyes slowly scans the back and locks in on Tommy; who is currently tip toeing just to see the dean.

"Shut up Tommy! Who is even talking to you?" The Dean angrily retorts. Tommy immediately wipes the grin off his face

"Didn't you even say there were more than seven or eight out there?." The Dean questioned him upset.

"Yes, sir! But we couldn't find the other girls, they must still.." Tommy tried to explain but was cut-off.

"Girls," The dean said rolling back his eyes and giving a huge sigh. "Girls, that's it?" The dean questioned.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, girls but I think they had some pretty strong guys.." Tommy hesitated and lied. "Oh shut-up!" The Dean yelled.

The Dean walked over to the dining room table and motioned for the others to come over. He points his hand down to the dining room chair. The boys surround and hold Chloe while some sit around the outskirts of the table.

The wooden solid polished table glistened from the golden chandelier above it. The old floorboards squeaked underneath the Persian rugs they stepped on.

Outside Beca struggles to see Chloe anymore as the group starts to move. Beca tries to find a better spot to see but there are no windows located nearby. Beca still tries to search for a better angle.

"Listen here, ya'll are gonna have to call up more campus security and toughen up! Because if I find out by dawn you lost track of the GIRLS or you let some GIRLS! Trick you!" The dean laughed maniacal and stopped abruptly.

"I am going to make sure every last one of you will lose a college credit and be forced to take a retail job for the rest of the summer. So you guys better figure something out quick because I didn't call you here for shits and giggles.." The Dean said getting louder with every hand gesture.

The Dean continues to speak but starts to make his way back upstairs and yells. "Now excuse me I have some important WORK TO DO!" The Dean Screams as he slams the door to his bedroom.

Tommy grabs the black walkie talkie connected to his grey cargo shorts. Tommy stands-up and starts yelling into the walkie talkie in an aggressive manner.

"ATTENTION campus head base this is Squad 1 Alpha Dog speaking do you READ ME!"

It took five minutes for another response. "Yes….Al….Alpha we read you!"

"Well listen up here boys we need a couple more squads to help us track down these culprits who think they can do just about anything." Tommy glared at Chloe while saying that. Chloe rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath quietly worrying about what to do next.

"How many guys you need Tom," The voice said nonchalantly.

"I need Commando squad, Red squad, and the North Star squad stat time to take these losers to town!" Tommy yelled angrily.

"Tommy this better not be one of your drills man or one of your many mistakes" the voice chimed in.

Tommy looks back at the rest of the boys and begins to walk over to the book case.

"No man this is serious we need back-up we got permission from the dean and if we don't do this we are all working retail!" He whispers into the walkie talkie in a desperate manner.

"Alright we will send the squads...Do you have any description of what we are looking for?" The voice questions.

"No we don't have full descriptions yet but we will disclose more info once you guys get here, quickly please!" Tommy pleaded.

The voice takes two minutes to answer, "Okay stand by...Over and out."

Tommy heads back to the guys at the dining table and starts barking orders.

The rest of the boys trail out of the house hurriedly all using their campus go-kart to get around.

"And don't return until you find all of them!" Tommy barked one last time.

Tommy stayed with Chloe to question her and keep watch. Kenneth another security detail is there to keep watch as he stands by the front door.

Chloe is being questioned litigiously.

"Listen I can probably get you guys campus clean-up for a month if you are perfectly honest with me." Tommy suggest to her.

"Look I was the only person out there tonight.. I take full responsibility for what I've done." Chloe says upset thinking about Beca and the girls.

"Alright we already know that's not true..there were a lot of you out there...look if you going to sit here and lie the consequences will get significantly worse Ms., Ms., Ms.,.."

Kenneth excuses himself to go the bathroom. Kenneth runs past the staircase and toward the back.

"I am not lying to you I just wanted to have some fun so I pushed those people in with me..I really don't see anything wrong with pinning the whole thing on me." Chloe says confused and a little fearful.

Tommy gets beat red, "I am really not trying to argue with you, Ms, Ms, Ms.."

Chloe sees his frustration and becomes increasingly scared. "The last thing I want to do is argue.."

"Oh, don't give me that shit," He says angrily cutting her off. " You know my boss and the dean hate me. I have been busting my ass in this university for a long time to come back home with a shitty wage and nothing to show for it." Tommy says pounding his fist in frustration.

Chloe slowly tries to back her chair away from the table little by little.

"And now here I am with another pretty girl who thinks I'm a fucking idiot!."

 _Drake's Back to Back_ , suddenly comes on outside.

Tommy and Chloe turn their attention to the sudden music as they hear a go-kart starting.

Tommy runs over to a window whipping his taser out. He then goes to the door.

"Listen you better wait here Chloe, I'm not finished with you yet." Tommy says opening the door and running through it. He stops near the last stair of the porch as he sees a go kart going with no one riding it.

Tommy slowly walks toward the open clearing where the go-kart is currently riding through. He sees that none is riding in it and becomes alarmed. He turns on his taser which surges at high volume. He stop and stands in a karate stance.

Chloe gets up from the dining room table to peak on what's going on.

A a small backpack hits Tommy on his left side making him startled enough to tase the bag with his right arm. Tommy tries to get out this woman's clutches but finds her strength abnormal.

Beca lunges and tackles Tommy holding his right arm that was currently tasing the backpack.

The other woman quickly hurls two punches straight to the nose.

Tommy passes out as he sees his own blood gushing from his nose. _How in the fuck did SHE doooo that!_ Tommy thought to himself just before his eyes rolled back.

The taser stops. Beca yells, " Come on Chlo, let's go!" Chloe starts to run out the door but Kenneth suddenly emerges with a long broom handle.

"STOP! You PSYCHO BITCHES want to do things the hard way huh!" Kenneth yells shaking the stick back forth crazily at them. The two women start dodging the erratic behavior the man holding the stick starts to display.

"Hey Beca we need to split up that way he won't get both of us!" Chloe informs Beca just before they dodge another whack.

"No we should just run" Beca says trying to grasp Chloe's hands. Beca doesn't grab Chloe's hand fast enough and while running toward the left gets smacked on the foot and later her right hand.

"AAh FUUUUCK!," Beca yells out. Kenneth starts to laugh as he steps toward limping Beca. The woman now takes a crouching stance as she winces in pain.

"Oh man it's been fun but time to say goodnight." Kenneth utters aiming for Beca's head.

As soon as he does this Chloe manages to sneak up behind him and tase him with Tommy's taser.

XXXXXX

Present Day


	8. Chapter 8:You can say whatever Babe?

**Ba- dum**...**Ba dum **...**Ba- dum**. The manipulated beat started to mimic a slow pulsating heart beat. Beca gently placed her finger on the gray colored knob slightly increasing it by each heart beat. She then started tapping on the the sound board, The beat started to sound like it was slowly fading in and out.

Beca let out a sigh trying to figure out her next move, like a piece on a chessboard. Beca analyzed the different knobs casually playing with the other effects. She later settled on adding high pitched synthesizers. Even though the beat started to sound like a unique musical sound, Beca was still not satisfied.

Beca plopped herself down in the black plushy spin chair. She put her right hand to her forehead and began to rub her head intensely. Her face and her occasional yawns showed she was exhausted. Beca's eyes grew heavy after two minutes of sitting down.

The time was now 5:15 am Beca had officially spent 10 consecutive days over night in the studio. She wore the same 2 outfits that had either an 80's Glam rock band or black conservative dress shirt that had a plain basic designs. Her hair was tied up in a bun most days now as her obsession with coffee grew more and more.

The sound she was producing for Sweet$ felt like the best work she did despite the fact that Sweet$ was never there. Infact Sweet$ hasn't been to the studio since the day Beca last saw him. Sweet$ management however either calls in or visits the studio to understand what the production process looked like. Beca along with the studio was heavily criticized about what Sweet'$ album will look and how it was suppose to sound. Beca got into a lot heated discussion with the management team and Jax most of the time.

Beca woke up at her sudden daze and walked over to the coffee table in the back to grab what was left of the lukewarm coffee. Her face squinched in disgust after she drank what was left. She threw the cup in the garbage and walked over to the sound board and turned down the sound. Beca then started to add rhythmic hand claps after five minutes she increases the volume and begins to hum.

Beca stood on her tiptoes as she pressed a big red record button at the top left of the sound board. She then walked into the recording booth nodding her head a little to the sound coming from the board. She quickly put her headphones on and jotted down a few notes on a sheet of paper located on the stand she stood in front of. She concentrated on the paper and then bobbed her head.

 _There's no time for where we can only be friends_

 _I won't be here for much too longgggggg!_

 _Eventually I'll stop picking up the phone…._

Beca sang putting a passionate plea to the phrases. Her mind began to race as she took off her headphones and walked back to the sound board. She shut off a few of the added sounds on the beat she had made. To the point where the sound only sounded dark and distorted. Beca ran back into the booth after two minutes. She grabbed the headphones from where she left it and pulled out the piece of paper from earlier. She jotted a couple of phrases and started nodding her head more.

 _Ma, you can't say forever babeeee…._

 _We never even had a minute babeee…._

 _That's what I will always remember_

 _That's what I will always remember_

 _That's what I will always remember_

Beca sang almost tearing up at her words put a very eerie sound to the she produced. She took her headphones off and set them back to where they were. Beca walked over to the sound board and shut off the record button as well as shutting off the sound board. She then walked out of the studio and over to the bathroom. Near the sink of the office bathroom was a navy blue hand bag. Beca first walked over to sink to splash cold water her face several times.

Each time Beca splashed water over her face she felt a little less nauseous or uneasy. She took a deep breath and tried to think about the wonderful and comfortable bed she was soon going to be in.

Her mind however kept going back to the phrases she sang. _I hope they like it.._ She thought to herself. Quickly remembering how many times she had been fired and re-hired right on the spot by either Jax or Sweet$ manager. She unzipped and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste from here hand handbag.

After five minutes Beca shut off the water and pulled out a brush and started brushing her hair. She then french braided her hair as she threw her hair tie into her bag her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Beca quickly picked up her phone thinking it was Jesse and saw that it was Emily.

Beca picked up the phone curious about why Emily called her since she hadn't seen her since Emily suggested a Bellas reunion was underway.

"Hey", Beca said. "HEEYYYY!", Emily shrieked with energy. "Oh my gosh I have missed you so much!", Emily continued.

Although Beca missed Emily as well Beca became increasingly annoyed at the level of energy Emily somehow has.

"Hey Emily I'm excited to hear from but please try to remember this an ungodly hour to be awake or have this much energy." Beca said.

Emily quickly took the grin off her face and started to nod, "Yeah, yeah very true it's probably the six cups of coffee I downed after my Mad Men marathon." Emily said calmly explaining.

"You had a Mad Men marathon!" Beca said jealously. "Yes, Benji is super into it and after I watched I am too! But listen I got a couple of the girls back to rehearse!" Emily said shrieking again.

"Oh, my gosh Emily please it is five in the morning." Beca said taking her ear off the phone and shaking her head before putting it back on. "Sorry Beca sometimes I lose track of time," Emily said calmly.

"Anyway I tried coming over to visit I just got caught up with school and my mom but anytime I came over to visit you. You didn't answer the door nor could I see you through the peephole." Emily explained.

"Ugh...why are you looking through my peephole,"Beca complained.

"So I figured you were here so I said one of these days I'm just going to come by the studio". Emily added steamrolling over Beca's crabby questioning.

"Look Em, I appreciate the looking after me but I am just about to leave the studio to get a much needed rest," Beca explained.

"And Yes you deserve that rest but at least let me come upstairs for a couple of minutes to talk to you," Emily tried pleading.

"Look if you are looking for Sweet$ he is not here...", Beca said shrugging off her plea.

"I'm not here for Sweet$...but why is he asking about me cause I can do some background vocals !," Emily said enthusiastically."

"Em, I seriously don't have time for this..," Beca said annoyed.

"No, sorry listen I just want to get into the studio to talk to you." Emily said trying to explain.

"Well I'm about to head out you can talk to me on my way home." Beca said grabbing her hand bag and shoving it into a duffel bag on the floor.

"No, it's really not that simple..just please listen," Emily pleaded again. Beca let out a sigh and zipped up her duffel bag. She then carried it over to one of the office chairs and set it down.

"Okay are you up in front?" Beca questioned exhausted. "Yes," Emily said confused. "Alright well I'll buzz you inside.." Beca said joylessly.

"Yessss!," Emily yelled.

"...But you will only have ten minutes." Beca warned.

"Ten minutes ..I'll need more than that", Emily said after five minutes of silence. "Okay fine," Emily buckled.

The giant glass doors jilted open as Emily's hand gripped the cold silver handles. The young woman made her way through the first floor. The ground echoed after each strike of her boot. She jogged up to the gold color elevators by the empty secretary's counter.

She waited a couple minutes while looking behind her several times. As soon as the doors slid open Emily started to push the on the buttons frantically. "We don't have much time," she said.

Beca took out a large red and black sweat shirt that read, _Columbia University._ The school that Jesse went to for a full year on and off at the time Beca was in her senior year. His scent still lingered as the soft cotton pulled over her body like a lumpy blanket.

Beca began to remember the rough time Jesse had in school and how guilty she felt about never really being completely there for him when it came to his film work. _I should call Jesse when I get back_ she thought to herself.

Beca sighed as she heard rapid footsteps. "Beca", Emily's voice shrilled. She ran toward Beca with open arms and a gusto of energy.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever." Emily said while tightening her hug.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Beca said muddled because of the strong hug the other woman gave.

"I know but that's like a lifetime in acapella years!" Emily said now grasping Beca 's shoulders and staring her in the face.

"Okay", Beca said softly waiting for the other woman to explain the reason for her visit.

Emily stared back awkwardly wondering how she would go about telling Beca. Her face looked flushed as she pushed back the strand of hair that was in her face.

A low rumbling of footsteps from down the hall where Emily came from could be heard. She looked at Beca and took a deep breath. "Do you remember how we watched the Blues Brothers and it was so awesome!"

"Yeah, I remembered we watched the Blues Brothers..", Beca said confused and tired.

The footsteps they heard got closer and closer as it eventually slowed down.

"Well Jake look," Emily now holds onto Beca's right shoulder and turns herself and Beca at an angle. "It's Elroy",Emily pointed in the angle she wanted Beca to see.

Beca looked over to where she was pointing half awake. However upon seeing the person Emily was trying to show her, Beca's eyes widened. Emily smiled and giggled in delight at the two ladies expression.

Her red hair was tied in a bun and her eyes were still as piercing as Beca remembered it. Time seemed to have stopped and at that moment it felt like they were the only two that were there.

"Beca, they told me you were hurt?" Chloe questioned with a panic in her voice. The atmosphere felt tense between the two of them.

There was a long pause before Beca answered, "Huh?" Beca said kind of dazed. "Oh I aahh!

Needed you to come down here Chlo so I might've embellished things a little.." Emily said with nervousness.

Chloe showed visible disappointment in Emily but was also happy to see Beca after all this time.

"Wait you thought I was hurt..I didn't even know you were in town." Beca said curiously.

"Yeah," Chloe nervously giggled. "I um, live a couple miles away from campus in Brookside," Chloe said half muddled.

Chloe also could not believe she was seeing Beca again thinking for sure she had gone to Hollywood with her boyfriend.

"That's up North by Clive, right?" Beca said with interest. "Yeah, it is. Are you alright though?" Chloe said sincerely.

"Yeah, you okay," Beca said back. "Yeah, I didn't know you were still here I thought you would be in L.A. by now?" Chloe further questioned.

"Yeah I thought so too but..." Beca said kind of embarrassed by why. "Anyway it's nice being in Louisiana you get all that you can from here."

"Listen," Emily quickly interjects. "I hate to bring this up while you guys are reuniting but I need you guys!" Emily sighs and continues.

"The reason why I brought you guys down here face to face you two are the only ones that can make the reunion happen." Emily said looking at the both of them with hope.

Beca and Chloe snapped out of their trance from each other. Beca and Chloe turn to Emily.

"Wait, what..?" Beca said confused. "Yeah, Legs I'm still angry at you for telling me that Beca was seriously hurt.." Chloe said.

"What you came to see if I was hurt?" Beca said addressing Chloe with slight glee and wonderment.

"Yeah, I was afraid that you were and I just came bolting in..,"Chloe said sincerely. Beca smirked a little bit.

"That's really sweet," Beca smirked a little more.

"Look I know that was wrong but would you guys have come together if I told you it was for a Bellas reunion?" Emily questioned looking at the both of them.

"So this is all for the Bellas reunion...you're still on that," Beca said looking at the clock in the far back of the room. Beca remembered she had to get up in a couple of hours to present the newly produced sound to Sweet$ manager.

Beca then looks back at Emily. "Emily, this Bellas reunion idea has got to stop...it's just never going to happen," Beca said annoyed walking over to her duffel bag.

"This Bellas reunion has got to stop!" Emily repeated angrily as she watched Beca walk away from her. "You're the one who thought of the idea in the first place..?" Emily added.

"I know I just didn't think you would go through with it...look I just said those things so you won't be upset on your way home..I didn't think it would lead to this!" Beca said visibly frustrated as she picked up her bag.

"Look, you tried with your many Facebook post and even getting Chloe up here!" Beca tried to explain as she walked toward the exit.

"Yeah, Em I'm still mad at you for lying but this Bellas reunion thing seems a little far fetch...I mean I didn't even know Beca was here until you lied to me that she was hurt..."

"I can't believe the both of you..is this what the real world did to you guys remind me to never leave college. A couple of years ago you guys would have loved to spend one night; just one night together singing old songs and reminiscing! Now you barely know each other anymore or give a fuck! That's not anything like what we use to stand up for or at least what the Bellas stood up for." Emily said tearfully looking back and forth at both of the women.

The room felt chaotic and quiet for five minutes. For five minutes nobody moved the only sounds that were heard were each of their breaths. For five minutes discontent was written all over each woman's face.

"Em," Chloe called out in attempts to console her. Emily ignored Chloe's call as she brushes past Beca to get to the exit.

"Beca," Chloe called out to her to try to get her to calm down.

"You know what I really don't have time for this Chlo..I have a job now, I have responsibilities!" Beca said growing increasingly angry at the situation.

Beca walks away fro the stairway and makes her way to the elevator.

"But did you have to be that harsh.." Chloe questioned just as Beca pushed the button for the elevator.

As soon as Beca pushes the button to open, Jax is the first person she sees along with Sweet$ and the rest of his entourage.

"Hey Reggie I'm glad you're here," Jax said pointing at Beca in a surprise as he walked off the elevator with rest of the people.

"I need you here to record another album for Sweet$ this one is gonna be bigger than the next!" Jax said putting his arms in the air in a raise the roof type of action.

"I just worked on the last one not too long ago and we haven't even finished that one.." Beca said confused and teeming with anger.

"Ah yo Reggie I don't wanna bee makin' this harder than it needs to bee but ah youz a good producer! But the shit you been workin' on is wiggity wiggity whack shawty. We need a fresh new perspective..", Sweet$ said but soon fell silent as soon as he sees Chloe.

"Good Gawd! Youz'a Bitch that can probably bee in one of my videos..Hey bae have you ever heard of Sweet$!" Sweet$ says winking at Chloe.

"Hey Reggie who's that? Excuse me are you an employee of Residual Heat?" Jax questioned nervously.

"No," Chloe said tiredly. "Don't worry about her she's nobody," Beca added not breaking her concentration from Jax or Sweet$.

"Wow, really nobody Emily was wrong you haven't changed you're still same selfish person you have always been!" Chloe says making her way towards the exit.

After a minute Sweet$ looks at Reggie, "Damn that Bitch just killed my boner..she got way too mad!" Sweet$ said tapping Beca on the shoulder.

"


	9. Chapter 9: Chasing Pavements

The lights in the studio flickered every fifteen minutes that passes. The walls seem closer to Beca who is now spending more time than she needs to at the studio. The room is filled with laughter and noise and the occasional silent intermission of joints being rolled by Sweet$. Sweet$ entourage look to be his friends and his puppets as he tells one of them to move down the couch in the back.

Jax looks on enthusiastically talking to the young man's manager while chewing his gum hard. He occasionally points to the sullen faced Beca. She instantly tunes everyone out as she goes out to the lounge to get more coffee. _The look on Emily's face...why can't she understand,_ Beca thought as she grabbed a hold of the coffee pot. The face Emily gave her felt awful it felt like she had let her down and there was nothing to be done about it.

She took a deep breath and lifted up the cup to her mouth. "Reggie they need you in there man, come on stay focused!" She drudges over to the studio door.

"I am just going to step out to make a phone call really quick but hey if you see Dax anywhere tell him to see me in my office." She nods her head a little as she starts to make her way into the studio.

45 minutes have passed and Sweet$ takes a little sip of whisky through the colored glass cup that he starts to share with other woman of his entourage. Beca is sitting off to herself far away from him and his entourage in the studio.

Two pencils are bouncing off the table in rapid succession. They sound like a high pitched locomotive chugging along. The guy taping off the table with pencils adds onto the beat by ad-libbing his own phrases.

Sweet$ sits alongside him leaning into the pencil tapping beat nodding his head along. His entire entourage listen with half a bottle of whisky lying on top of the table with cigarette buds half out in an ashtray.

Sweet$ then starts grunting and ad-libbing short phrases along with the drummer. Eventually the drummer introduces a slower sound and Sweet$ grunts again gaining energy each time.

 _I'm from dat Connecticut I hit my wordz up_

 _With so much Eddy-Kit..(_ _ **SWAG**_ _)_

 _My rhymes have Subject and ah predicateee_

 _My Bitches be mad when they_

 _not gettin' dis dick (_ _ **Hey**_ _) and leave 'em talkin' gibberish (_ _ **Yeah**_ _)_

 _I'm not ya average white guy (_ _ **No**_ _) even though I look like Bill Nye (_ _ **Yeah**_ _)_

 _I'm light skin made personally by my orange TINT_

 _Cause I got that cold flow damn yeah I'm so unusual (_ _ **get it**_ _)..._

After a while of freestyle rapping the long coffee table starts to get drenched in whisky stains and sprinkled in cigarette ashes. Beca just sits back in her computer chair at the front just staring at the ground.

She was barely paying attention to Sweet$ grandiose idea of what his new album will sound like. In fact Beca felt extremely tired and wanted sleep badly.

The only reason why Beca wasn't slowly dozing off was because she felt terrible.

 _Well what more can they possibly expect from me_ she thought _..I had moved on past the Bellas since then._ Beca quietly muttered to herself as she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee in her right hand.

 _I didn't mean what I said though..I love the Bellas it was fun and all but I can't..._ Beca's mind began to wonder as she had conflicting thoughts with herself.

"Yo,...AH YO, YO!" Sweet$ gets up from the couch with force and makes his way to Beca. "YO Dawg", Sweet$ says addressing turning around to address his entourage.

"U see dis bitch", Sweet$ says to them again while looking at Beca. Beca who was half tired and having some conflicting thoughts was too engrossed with her thoughts to even see who Sweet$ was talking to.

Sweet$ leans in toward Beca who had been staring at the ground for at least 35 minutes.

He yells, "U ARE THE DUMBEST HO I HAD EVER SEEN IN MY LYFE! Can't U see me yell'n", Sweet$ then grabs her cup of coffee and throws it at the wall.

Beca alarmed at Sweet$ reaction starts to furrow her eyebrows. Her fist begins to clench up.

"HEY, DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Beca yelled in frustration.

"You ain't even payin no mind to me, you out here thinkin' abou' yo business," Sweet$ retorted back.

"Oh my gosh I need to leave" Beca said in a annoyed tone. She reaches toward the right side of her feet and grabs her duffel bag placing it over her shoulder in a very complicated matter.

"Hey Bish, I do not care you can walk out like dis ain't even abou' you...itz abou' me like..BUY Felicia!" Sweet$ said chuckling with his entourage quickly laughing after.

Jax quickly pop his head into the studio. "Hey Sweet$ how you doin' dawg?" Jax says with enthusiasm putting his hand out for a fist bump.

"Ah yo, I think we done here , yo studio wack as hell and yo producerrrrr…." Sweet$ starts pointing angrily at Beca trying to remember her name which was escaping him.

"Reggie," Jax corrected. "Nope it's Beca", she said finally fed up and ready to leave.

"Chyeah she's a real wack-ass bitch", Sweet$ said pointing at her again and walking over to his entourage. The young man grabs a red solo cup from a stack and begins to pour himself another cup of whisky. He eventually takes his seat amongst his group.

"Don't worry I'm leaving,"Beca said angrily making her way toward the door. Jax yells after her and quickly stops Beca from opening the door.

"WAIT", Jax says turning around smiling at Sweet$. "Just wait one second," Jax says a little more calmly trying to compose himself better the second time. He puts up one finger to Sweet$ indicating it will only take a minute. He turns around to look at Beca pointedly and grabs her arm.

"What are you doing Reggie...I mean um,um Becks.." Jax said alarmed. "First off its Beca anddd..I'm leaving" Beca says giving him a fake smile wriggling her way out of his grasp while making another attempt at the door.

"GOOD LET THAT BISH GO..WHO FUCK WITCHU ANYWAY?" Sweet$ yells out amongst his entourage.

Jax quickly stops the second attempt using his body as a barricade. "Wait just one second" Jax tells Sweet$ again with a fake smile that shows his teeth.

"Okay Becks..I mean Reggie" Jax says to Beca looking at her with confusion and frustration. "I need you calm down and do your work,"Jax says calmly but still a little upset over what was happening.

"Listen to me it's not Becks nor is it Reggie..it's..."Beca said getting increasingly frustrated with everyone in the studio.

"Fine it's whatever will make you sit down and get this don.." Jax interrupted her.

"Yo dis bitch is straight up crazy yo and she wack as hell just let her go." Sweet$ spoke up after taking another sip of his whisky.

"No, no ,no! I am not finished speaking.. My name is Beca. That's right Beca I have been working here for over two years now and it been and always has been Beca. Not Reggie, not Becks and certainly not Bitch!" Beca says turning toward Sweet$ right afterward.

"Oh my gosh I have been here in this studio for way too long. I was suppose to be in bed, call my boyfriend and actually live in my apartment! BUT NOO! That's just too much to even consider from the _rapper_ Sweet$." Beca says with a sarcastic tone around rapper.

"Hold up.." Sweet$ shouts toward her. "No you hold up! " Beca says leaning toward him. "I have been here in this studio waiting for you night after night putting beats together trying to figure out an idea of what the album should be like. Only to find out that you would send your team of managers to tell me how to make a beat, a fucking beat!"

"Nah look shawty nobody gat time for dat...so bye Felicia!" Sweets says interrupting Beca by yelling over her and throwing his empty cup on the floor.

"Look Reggie... Beca I need you to do your job which is..to PRODUCEEE this album..OKAY" Jax quickly adds in a condescending tone.

The young woman's hand clinches up as her face gets extremely red. Beca was already upset about what happened earlier with Emily and Chloe but now its work. Beca's eyes were laser focused on Jax. The tension that was in the air was filled with a couple of jeers from Sweet$ entourage and some light chuckling.

"Okay, it's Beca not Reggie not Reggie Beca but Beca. I been doing my job since I've gotten here I even have an almost complete album that neither one of you has listened to yet. I have put in my time and my energy into this shit show." Beca says quickly glancing at Sweet$ who was cocked back into his chair.

"FUCK OUTTA HERE BISH," Sweet$ yelled slumping even more into the chair he was sitting in.

Beca turns back to look at Jax who is growing more confused and frustrated by the minute.

"I can't work for an idiot rapper who sounds like a third grader who drank too much cough syrup.." she says angrily.

Sweet$ yells indistinctly at her this time with his eyes half closed trying to stand up but he is having a lot of difficulty and eventually gives up.

"And you want him cause you don't care about anyone but yourself," Beca almost gasped while saying this. Her brain was racing and her momentum was at full speed.

"God knows where you have been all throughout this you barely even know my name let alone what's going on. And it seems the only person you can get interested in this studio ever only made one hit since he became a rapper 6 months ago."

The room was quiet and stun and shock filled the air. Sweet$ lay there on the couch incapacitated.

Jax hesitates to say something and looks blankly at her then the ground. Jax then put his hand on his head and sighs and then grunts but no words come out. The room is in an eerie silence and then he finally works the nerve to say something.

"You're FIRED...," Jax yells.

"No You Don't I quit", Beca says pushing her way past Jax and getting the door to open.

 _Oh my gosh did I really just quit..I can't believe I said that maybe I should just beg for my job back...no, no I hate working here for these dickheads._ Beca's mind began to race as she searched for the stairwell exit.

What am I going to do….Oh my gosh what have I done, she says as she nears the door pushing her right arm up against the cold red steel door.

The door opens up to several men pushing their way through dressed in all black holding assault rifles. The words _Swat_ in white and bold letters can be clearly read from their big black bulky vest.

The barrel of the gun was pointing directly in the middle of Beca's now pertified face.

"Everyone down on the ground and DON'T MOVE! You're all under arrest!" Other swat members move about the entire studio office chanting the same thing.

Beca cowers down to the ground as many others yelled and screamed at the the officers who have now surrounded the building.

"Wait what is this for officer….What's happening." Jax questioned confused and level headed as the officers placed handcuffs on him.

"You're all under arrest for housing and being apart of an illegal drug ring." One officer said as he led Jax out of the building.

"Drugs? I don't have anything to do with drugs..I have never done any.." Jax says explaining frantically.

"Listen anything you say can and will be used against you.." The officer says reading him his rights.

Sweets starts to scream and hurl insults at the officer while lunging back. It takes a couple of officers to finally drag him out the building in handcuffs.

Jax sighs heavily frustrated "Alright I want my lawyer."

Beca is then placed in handcuffs as she stares blankly at the officers reading her, her rights.

Beca eyes looked void of all expression but just shock. She was still recovering from staring down a black metallic like barrel. With her hair disheveled in front of her face she sat in the back of swat car with some of Sweet$ entourage who were screaming inaudibly at the officers.

Some of Sweet$ entourage began to cry as soon as Beca could hear the first sobbing person tears began to stream down her face. _Why is all of this happening to me_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Emily's apartment

The background is filled with a melodious rapid piano beat. Emily reaches over her keyboards, that have stacks and stacks of paper on it, to adjust tempo. Emily finally finds the right beat and key. Chloe stands over her listening in delight as she leans on the wall near her closet.

"Does this key work for you" Emily asked with a sweet smile eager to sing with Chloe again.

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled. "You remembered." Chloe comes closer to Emily finding a seat on the workbench Emily is on. Emily restarts back at the key.

"Legs you should start first" Chloe gestured toward her. "No your voice sounds more Adele then me and besides I haven't really warmed-up yet."

Before Chloe could give a rebuttal Emily begins to sing.

 **The song was chasing pavements by Adele**

 _I've made up my mind_

 _Don't need to think it over_

 _If I am wrong I am right_

 _Don't need to look no further_

 _This ain't lust_

 _I know this is love_

Emily's voice seemed to just be floating so effortlessly that Chloe almost forgot she was singing this song too.

Chloe was really impressed at the young woman's vocal capabilities. Emily gave the other woman a slight nudge when her turn came up.

Chloe took a deep breath knowing it's been a while.

 _If I tell the world_

 _I'll never say enough_

 _Cause it was not said to you_

 _And that's exactly what I need to do_

 _If I'm in love with you_

"WOOOOHOOO!" Emily took her hands off the keyboard and grabbed Chloe in hug. "CHLO YOU STILL GOT IT!" They both chuckled. "You're the one who said you didn't have any vocal warm-ups and sounded INCREDIBLE" Chloe said teasing and giggling.

"No way! You're INCREDIBLE!" They both laugh for a little bit. "Crap I just wish we could get the Bellas back together again honestly that would be great." Emily said in a half sad tone.

The other woman wrapped her arm around Emily's neck. "It's okay remember the good times we had as Bella's..", Emily's head begins to lower a little as she stares at the keyboard for some time. Chloe could feel Emily getting upset again and tries to change the subject.

"Anyway you could always imagine just cause we aren't physically all here doesn't mean you can't imagine what everyone would be like singing together." Chloe said chuckling.

Emily then began to chuckle as well. "I can see Fat Amy insisting she should get her solo portion here!" Both Emily and Chloe laughed at the image of that.

"Or how Lilly would probably sing" Chloe opens her mouth back and forth but no sound comes out. They both start laughing some more. Emily almost falls off bench but eventually holds onto other woman for support.

Emily catches her breath and Beca would be like "You guys are...are..are such weirdos" Emily half blurts out before sighing.

"No. no Beca would be like" Chloe starts to raise her hands but Emily's phone starts to go off. The buzzing sound startled the both of them. Emily recognized it was her phone after a while and looked on top of her bed for it.

The buzzing sound continued again after a few minutes. Emily was able to find it after removing another pile of clothes from her bed. She picked up her phone and saw some foreign number but Emily answered it anyway because she rarely never found a reason not to answer unknown numbers.

"Hello" She answered curious. "Hello," The person talking on the other line sounded so robotic and tone deaf Emily almost hung up the phone.

"An inmate" The robot said before cutting out to another voice, "Beca." Beca said sounding upset before her voice was cut back to the robot voice.

"At Louisville detention center is trying to contact you do you accept?" The robot said glitching a little.

Emily quickly put her phone on speaker and ran over to the workbench Chloe and her were just sitting on.

Chloe was confused by Emily's frantic facial expressions. "It's Beca," Emily whispered to the other woman. Chloe listened intently as Emily stuck the phone out into the middle of them.

"Yes" Emily said accepting the call. "Hey Em.." Beca said as her voice was shaking but she took three snorts and began to explain but was soon cut off.

"BECA WHERE ARE YOU?", Chloe yelled in a panic. "Listen, listen the studio I worked at is being busted for participating or...being an illegal drug ring. Anyway they arrested everybody there." Beca said explaining rather quickly. "Slow down, slow down I don't even know what you are saying," Emily said putting one hand on her head.

"I really can't talk too much listen I would have called Jesse but he's out of town and I don't want to worry him..Look I'm sorry Em and Chlo.." Beca said almost crying but she takes a deep sigh.

Chloe and Emily start to talk over each other telling Beca that it was okay. "Look I don't have much time but I need you guys to bail me out the bond is set at $3000." Beca said. Emily and Chloe both look at each other for second in worry.

"Wait how are we going to pay that off?" Chloe said taken aback. The phone seemed to cut out since Beca's voice could no longer be heard. "Shoot..How do you call her back!" Emily shouted looking at her phone.

"We can't she's at a detention center and she needs $3000 dollars to bail her out!" Chloe said ominously looking back at Emily with fear.


	10. Chapter 10: What a PITCH!

Flashback: 6 Months Prior

The clock reaches 4:45pm as the young couple walk alongside each other smiling and laughing through a park trail. After several minutes go by it is clear who is leading and who is just drudging a long. The Park trial was hilly and very long and spacious with a small creek bed on the far left of them. The evening air started to cool the once warm park. The young man's red plaid shirt swayed loosely on his body while his undershirt had Snoopy and his red dog house plastered on the front of it. The young man's dark brown frohock looked a little lopsided as the wind blows right through it. He looked behind him and looked curiously at the tired young woman who looked un-enthused by the long and hilly walking distance.

"Come on Beca," the young man called out. "Just a few more hills I promise." The young man smiled at her as he descended down yet another hill.

"This place is really far Jesse! "She bemoaned as she walked a few paces behind him.

" I mean this area we are walking through now seems pretty amazing as is.." She paused as she saw him walking down yet another steep hill. "I mean we can just stop right here and enjoy some much needed rest" She sighed trying to catch up to him.

The sun started to go down toward the far left of them they now started to walk a little closer to each other. Jesse was back from his long and difficult PA position down in LA. He decided to take a couple of sick days to go down to Louisiana and visit Beca for a little while.

As Jesse was walking he casually reached behind him to a less than thrilled Beca confused on how long the walk is. He squeezed her right hand as he pulled her gently closer to him. She smiled for a brief moment looking at his enthusiastic grin and his _positive outlook, about everything_. Beca thought to herself.

"I miss this", he said planting his lips firmly on her forehead. Beca sighed tiredly as she squeezed his hand back.

The young man began to slow down to a stop he then grabbed Beca's by her shoulders. "We are here!" Jesse yelled out playfully.

The place Jesse had described to her did not do it justice. It was truly a remarkable clearing with a peaceful vibe. There were a couple of trees surrounding the area with a massive lake behind it that partly had thick yellow weeds growing in it. There was a couple of daffodils and weeds growing a couple of feet away from where Jesse had set up a surprise picnic for the two of them.

It was a gesture Beca couldn't help smiling about. What she should've expected from him after 4 and a half years but with Jesse's new job it been hard to remember. She gently cupped his face with both hands and leaned into him.

 ****Smooch**** The kiss was firm and soft, his tongue felt cool as he worked it to trace here mouth **.** The kiss was what she missed that familiar feeling of having a boyfriend that surprised her with a picnic in a secluded part of the woods.

She missed even his smell and he always smelled like an Old Spice spray with a hint of bacon. His smile beamed bright once again as he finished locking lips with her. He pulled her right arm closer to the picnic he set up.

There was a blue blanket with a orange pale bucket on top of it. As they walked closer toward

the blanket hershey kisses were everywhere. There was a basket laying at the right of the blanket covered loosely with a handkerchief. Two juice pouches are poking out of a small red cooler next to the blanket.

The young woman's shock was expressed all over her face. She couldn't believe that Jesse had spent so much time preparing all of this for her. Jesse looked at Beca who was busy gushing with joy from all of the things Jesse has made.

Her distraction only lasted a moment when she felt Jesse pull her closer to himself. She felt his warm breath and eventually lips up against her's. "I love you, Beca" he said kissing her once more. Beca looked back at him after the kiss as he sat down unraveling the stuff he brought.

**POP** The champagne bottle drizzled a couple of ounces on the blanket just where Beca was about to sit. "Haha", Beca chuckled as she nearly dodged the rest of the champagne getting on her. "Shit, guess that's what I get for trying to be a regular Rick Blaine.." Jesse said chuckling.

"Who is Rick Blaine?" Beca questioned as she made her way around a different side of the blanket to go sit. "What, you don't know who Rick Blaine is?"Jesse said shocked.

"No", Beca said without hesitation. "Humphrey Bogart" Jesse said giving her a clue while trying to pour the rest of the champagne in the red solo cups he brought.

"You do know, saying another name I have no idea about will not get me to know him, right?" the young woman said smirking as she sipped some champagne from her cup.

"Humphrey Bogart!" Jesse said even more shocked. "Oh" Beca says sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Jesse said calmly letting out a sigh as he took a drink from his cup.

"Actually nope still don't know him" Beca chuckled loving every bit of how worked up Jesse got about his movie references that she had no idea about.

Jesse chuckled back too, " He's the character in the very famous movie, Casa-Casablanca...CASABLANCA...sorry I known don't repeat" Jesse chuckled again seeing how Beca got a kick out of his mild frustration.

"Now, who RICK BLAINE or Humphery Bagloo?" Beca said trying to imitate Jesse's shock with her lack of movie knowledge. "Rick Blaine is one of the main characters and Humphrey BOGART not Bagloo is the actor."

They both chuckled with each other again genuinely enjoying each other's company.

"Wait isn't Casablanca really old like from the 60s... I'm pretty sure my dad was a kid back then" Beca said uncovering the basket and grabbing a strawberry from the basket.

"More like the 40s" Jesse said picking up a strawberry also.

"Oh my gosh the 40s how do you even know about stuff like that" Beca curiously questioned as she picked up another strawberry.

" I was a weird kid growing up and just wanted to hang out with my grandpa, you known that" Jesse said just before gulping down the last of the champagne in his cup. "Anyway all my grandpa wanted to do was tell me about WW11 and show me every old movie under the sun." Jesse said reminiscing.

"You're an old soul Jesse Swanson, I'm half expecting you to call me a Dame a now." Beca teased.

Jesse smiled and leaned forward reaching her face. The young woman leaned in more for a kiss. "You're the best Dame!" Jesse said smiling again and leaning back to his spot.

The young woman smiled back at him and reached for her cup.

"That's really sweet" Beca said moving closer to Jesse. "I wish I spent more time with my grandparents but I moved so much as a kid I never really hung out with them," Beca said a little sad. "Your parent's divorce, huh?" Jesse questioned softly.

"Yeah, I mean it was tough on me but it's not my parent's fault besides I got really cool sound mixing gear and my really expensive sony headphones out of it," Beca said smirking trying to make light of the conversation.

"Come on Beca you know you can tell me stuff right..you don't need to hide anything from me," Jesse said earnestly.

"I know," she smirked at him again. "I just need you to call me dame again" Jesse chuckled at her and grabbed the small red cooler. He took out the two juice pouches and gave one to Beca.

"Aah more juice pouches!" She grabbed a juice pouch ,"What is with you and juice pouches?"She laughed loving how he weirdly nerdy he is.

The young man stood up and grabbed her hand, "I wanna show you something," She grabbed his hand curiously. "Do we have to walk another long distance ...can you just show me now," Beca pleaded.

"Come on Beca, this is something I've been wanting to show you" Jesse said waiting for Beca to stand up next to him.

They walked a couple paces toward the back where there are some tall oak trees. Jesse begins to lead Beca toward the middle of the trio of tree. He leads here to one oak tree in the middle.

Jesse touched its hard and spiky trunk. He traced his hand up and down each bark. Beca held her breath trying hard from revealing to Jesse she already knew.

Beca waited till Jesse looked right at her. Her mind raced she couldn't hold the knowledge in anymore. "You're such a little weirdo you carved our names into the tree bark didn't you" Beca said yelling with excitement.

"Oh, I thought you would've had a better guess than that," Jesse smiled looking at her cleverly.

Beca looked at him confused expecting him to show her already. She watched his hand move past the tree trunk carefully. Tightly fisted he brought his right hand toward her and then slowly opening it up in front of her.

It was a velvet black box the type of velvet black box that jewelry would be kept in. Beca gasped in shock as she tried to figure out what Jesse was doing. _Is he proposing...what does this even mean,_ Beca thought. Her heart started racing and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"Listen, Beca Marie Mitchell I know this may not be much but I am giving you this" Jesse opens up the velvet black box. Beca tenses up in anticipation expecting there to be something but the box showed no type of jewelry in fact it was empty.

"I am giving you this box as a reminder for you to know that once I make enough money in Hollywood I am going to marry you." Jesse smiled widely at a motionless Beca.

"Buy a house or mansion of your choice in LA with me. You of course being the rocking Avicii type deejay wife and me being the John Carpenter of scoring movies. And of course our children hopefully have your beauty and badassery and hopefully they get my easy to please attitude because you and I both know I am going to be making a lot of Dad jokes. They both chuckled." Jesse's eyes began to well up. "I am going to get down on my knee now." He chuckled nervously as he dropped down on his right knee.

"Beca you're a so special to me. You never cease to amaze me, I feel like I have truly found a best friend in this world. You're never short from reminding me not to take life so seriously even when I am getting anxious to recite movie reference to you. Jesse chuckled again, his voice started getting airy as if he couldn't bear to speak anymore. And I don't want to live life without you being there right next to me….even it's to say you're not that cool" A single tear came out of one of his eyes as he quickly grabbed part of his right sleeve to wipe it off.

At that moment it felt like time had stopped Beca was still reeling from his surprise proposal with no ring but a promise. _Jesse is so sweet_ she thought. But she didn't feel a wondrous happy feel. She felt uneasy, she felt an overwhelming dread as she stared into his glossy eyes.

Jesse has always been there but in different way for her. He by no means was ever horrible to her or absent from her life. This promise proposal had her at a very serious question in her life.

 _Can she ever see forever with Jesse Swanson? And if she does see forever does it have to be marriage?_ A notion she has dreaded ever since her parent's divorce. And what about Chloe she immediately thought, _what if I still have a thing for Chloe?_ Her face became emotionless as her breathing started to pick up faster. _What am I even thinking about I do still have a thing for Chloe,_ she interjected in her head.

Beca could sense her uneasiness began to travel toward Jesse's face as she realized how long she stayed silent.

"YES," She yelled quickly and sternly. She was scared he may start to feel as bad as she is or worse. Jesse's supposed uneasiness that Beca thought didn't seem to break through. Before Beca knew it she was tilted back as Jesse embraced her in a steamy lip lock. Pressing on the inside of her pants was a promise (a black velvet box). A promise she didn't know if she could fulfill. _Can I really be Mrs Swanson?_ Jesse pressed his body up against her's as he pulled her head even more closely. She could feel his breath and she thought _I love him but I also love her. CHLOE._..her thoughts started to only focus on Chloe she couldn't help it.

Even when Jesse was slightly grunting as began to work his way to the corners of her mouth. Beca could not help it she thought about _how kissing Chloe would feel._ Beca began to sigh softly.

-Present day

 **** Clang, Clang, Clang****

"Wake-up cellmate!" The guard yelled at Beca as he pushed her baton up against the bars. Beca woke up slowly taking her head off the prison bars and looked up at the guard in a small daze.

"Listen up!" The guard yelled at everyone clutching a clipboard in his right hand . I am looking for Ms,... Beca….. Mitchell!

"No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo está aquí?" A familiar voice rang out from the back of the dark spacious jail cell. There were 15 people in the cell but Beca felt like she knew that voice in particular. "BECA is that you?!" The voice yelled out as it made its way to the front.

"FLO," Beca said as she removed her right hand from clutching the cell bar. She ran up and hugged her. Flo could not believe she was seeing Beca. " What's up Chica I thought you'd been a deejay by now...what are you doing here? She asked concerned.

 ****CLANG, CLANG CLANG, CLANG**** The guard's face was visibly angry. He had dropped his clipboard and looked at the two ladies in disgust as his two hands gripped the baton.

"LADIES, this isn't ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK. I am not your personal Mr. Caputo I WILL THROW YOU THE FUCK DOWN!"

The ladies stopped hugging giving their undivided attention to the guard. "Now I am looking for, MS, BECA MITCHELL." Beca raised her hand up hesitantly while making her way toward the bars.

"Alright follow me!" The guard said a little calmly as he unlocked the cell bars.

(to be continued)

Again guys thanks for the encouragement to write more. I still need more encouragement, suggestions review or favorite. You can tell your friend about this the more people the merrier. Thanks to those who have written I do appreciate your reviews and to all those who favorited or put me on their favorite author's list thank you very much! More on the way keep up the encouragement.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwind and Pitch

Present Day (Emily's Room)

The room around them kept spinning. Her mind felt like a rolling pin wheel. She felt like leaving but couldn't leave because of how weak she was feeling. There was a large sinking feeling that felt like it was pulsating from what felt like the middle of her head to her chest. Placing her cold right hand on her head. She could no longer hear the other woman who became increasingly louder with her concerns. She trembles as she begins to notice her breathing increasing as if she was fighting for air.

Emily gets closer to the other woman and lays her hand on top of her shoulder while trying to make eye contact with Chloe. Chloe's obvious distress being the main focus in her mind was startled by Emily being so close..

Chloe while looking up at Emily. "WHAT!"

Emily swiftly removes her hand away from Chloe's shoulder and gets away from Chloe's level of sight. "I just thought you should know that we're going to be alright."

Chloe loosens up her tension and begins to get up from the bench she was in. She let's out a long sigh. "I need air."

"Chloe?" Emily asked bewildered as she follows chloe out of her dorm room. "I don't.."

Emily jogs up toward the other woman to walk along side her.

" I don't.." Chloe repeats as she tries to get a train of thought of going. The hall both women are walking through have a few upper to underclassmen in the hallway. Laughter and a few gasp start to fill the hallway.

A green frisbee whips through the air. Emily sees it headed toward her but ducks a second too late.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" One freshmen says on the opposite side of the hall. "You guys got the _Ice queen_."

"Oh my gosh...are you okay Em," Chloe says immediately trying to see where Emily was hurt.

"It's no problem it just my left eye, haha" she fake chuckles. " Just one of my eyes I usually see out of." Emily says holding her eye and trying to play coy.

"HEY…" Chloe says picking up the frisbee in her right hand. "WHO THREW THIS?" She yelled as she looked around for someone to come forward.

Silence filled the hall as people looked at this tiny high pitched red-head trying to lecture people in the hallway.

Chloe proceeds to walk a little further in the hallway to make sure she is addressing the now growing crowd in the hallway.

The red-head took a deep breath and felt the need to give a very important lesson, "I'll have you know this isn't an _Ice Queen…._ this is Emily Junk the child of a legacy and the leader of the Barden Bellas acapella." She said pointing at her with the disk while she was slightly hunched holding her eye.

The hall felt like it was learning some valuable lesson. There were no smirks and everyone seemed to be paying attention to her even Emily, who knew a welt was forming underneath her eye.

"And it is totally not okay to play frisbee in the hallway"... She said trying to walk further along as she begins to hold up the green disk to the direction it was thrown in. "People can get hurt from just this simple and fu.."

Her heeled boot began to wobble and then sure enough ****Crack****

Chloe had officially cracked the heel off of one of her favorite boots and not only that but the seam looked torn around the edge. Right when she was about to say, "Oh no."

A young man standing by some other young guys in jersey's stuck his face in the palm of both of his hand and blew profusely into it. ****Bpppt****

While the young man across from him holding a red solo cup with his other hand cupped his mouth and yelled, "ICE KWEEN & CHEAPO!"

The crowd burst into laughter, Chloe is pushed up against the wall as one kid forcefully takes the frisbee and tosses it at his friend on the other side.

"Ten points to whoever can hit the _Ice Queen_ or _Cheapo_ again." Another person yelled out in front of them. Chloe takes off her right shoe off but still feels the need to speak her peace. "This isn't a frisbee play area!..."

Emily gently grabs Chloe by the arm and leads her out of the cramped and hallway that smelled like gym shorts, cigarettes and Heineken. Chloe however continues to still plead her case as the crowd chants and hollers insults.

"Do you people even know what an acapella group does? It's a group that uses only their mouths as instruments" Chloe exclaimed

"Only their mouths!" One guy repeated as Emily led Chloe toward the exits. "What a bunch of whores," The hallway was filled with all types of laughter and commotion now.

"What's going on at this school," Chloe said looking confused as the green steel Barden campus door shuts on them. "It's as if they don't even known who the Bellas are at this school anymore,"Chloe said frustrated.

"Things have definitely changed now since you have graduated", Emily said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Chloe said scanning Emily's face for some answers. The other woman could feel the alarm in her stomach the moment Chloe asked that.

Emily wanting nothing less than to tell her what has happened since graduation and avoids the subject at all cost.

The Emily avoided even making eye contact immediately after and looked down at the other woman's shoes. "Do you think some glue can fix that heel of yours?"

Chloe looked miserably down at her messed up shoe.

"I have been gluing this thing with Elmer's glue to glue guns...it never works out," Chloe said leaning her broken shoe to one side.

"Well I don't want you to leave with one heel on," Emily said still looking down at her shoes. "Come on I know a place that sells some pretty cute flip flops," Emily said trying to grab the other woman's arm.

"I don't know the last bus out of here is coming up in 30 minutes. I need to be on that bus soon and I have a full day ahead of me, like trying to find a job." Chloe let out a sigh.

"Well my boyfriend Benji works late tonight after work he can give you a ride." Emily said looking back at Chloe with a half smirk and a sense of curiousness.

"Oh my gosh how could I forget Benji and you! How is that cute little Trebel!" Chloe said enthusiastically." Emily chuckles "he is a singing magician now," Emily chuckles again at how bulged the other woman's eyes looked after telling her.

"That is so like him and that is so awesome Em, I am so glad you two are still going strong,"Chloe said now following where Emily is going now having taken off both shoes. Finding a dumpster nearby Chloe casually tossed the shoes in.

Stepping on the campuses black asphalt, covered ground that was surrounded by grass that held some reputable statues of creators and alumni, felt cold and gravely. Chloe felt numb to it after a while especially since old memories of being at school began to flood in nonstop.

"But I don't know if I could really do that to Benji", Chloe said almost embarrassed that she was looking for a ride from someone she regarded as her weird little brother.

"Then stay Chlo...it would honestly be like old times again," Emily said having slowed down significantly waiting for the other woman to catch up. Emily wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder leading her onto the grassy plain of Barden.

Birds were chirping and beautiful orchids planted every which way around the campus. A giant banners with words like, "BARDEN'S FINEST," " HOME OF THE BARDEN BULLDOGS" or " WELCOME TO BARDEN, filled the campus. Different genres of songs could be heard from different cars and dorms around the area.

A group of Juniors in similar golf tee's were surrounded by golf bags and two golf carts as they worked on their swings and aims. The carts parked around them read, "BARDEN'S BELLO BOYS!" Bello meaning cool in Italian.

The grass they were both walking on was freshly cut and wet. Chloe felt like she was walking on a pillow that was occasionally wet and muddy. Just listening to Emily speak about old times while walking around the campus started to bring back even more memories of her old college days. It was hard for her to believe that she spent most of her time between worrying about acapella competitions to worrying about the Bellas and how each of them were doing throughout the day.

Hell the smell of the campus felt like home again, her mind began to whiz at how many of her professors she pissed off by just showing up again and again every year.

"Come on…" Emily whispered, "just stay with me and Benji tonight," Emily said pulling Chloe in a little closer as she stared off.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Emily and looked back at her and smiled. Emily smiled back.

Looking at each other left no room for them to see as they walked smack dab into an old tan suited curmudgeon. His hair was silver and along with his mustache.

His suit carried 4 different colored pens in hi's pocket. His watch glistened in the nearly dying down sun. " EXCUSE ME! Don't you two ladies have any mann….!?"

The man's speech stopped short. His face became even more contorted as he tried to make out the two faces staring back at him. Chloe recognized this professor as clear as day. In fact he was the only professor that Chloe failed the most.

"MS. BEALE?", "PROFESSOR MORGAN!", They each uttered at the same time.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD….ARE YOU STILL HERE?" The professor said in an outburst. Emily stood there almost dumbfounded at how ancient the man in front of them looked.

" No, I am just visiting my friend Emily," Chloe said almost shocked to run into him again on campus. "Let me guess she's a Bella, right?" Emily and Chloe began to unwrap theirs arms from around each other.

Emily looked almost embarrassed to answer but she quietly muttered, "yes." The professor scanned his glance back at Chloe "Let me guess you will soon be re-enrolling for another 8 years to restore the Bellas to their once former glory?!...MY GOD, Ms Beale can you be anymore predictable!"

Chloe shrunk back in anger and in embarrassment. _I know I shouldn't have come._ Chloe thought almost tearing up at the thought of it.

Pointing her finger Emily began to raise her voice,"Hey dude, I don't know what your problem is but Chloe Beale is not predictable in the slightest and it takes some people 9 years to finish school." Emily said angrily.

The professor began to chuckle, " Oh my goodness that is what you call graduate school and being a surgeon not an undergraduate who holds onto an acapella group as a life saver," The professor said in a huff as held his head as if he was holding onto a migraine.

Now looking at Emily with disgust the professor kept up his rant, "This school was home of Doctor Jameson Furough and Clark Davis physicist, AWARD WINNING PHYSICIST! They had advancements in string theory and relative theory. THIS SCHOOL USED TO GET GRANTS FOR IT'S ASTONISHING CONTRIBUTIONS IN SCIENCE!"

The two women fell silent as they saw the beads of sweat running along down from the side of his head. His hair getting even more messy as the minutes passed by.

The professor sighed trying to keep his composure he held onto the middle of his head again and then drops it down. " I used to get students who were willing to go beyond their 4. 0 g.p.a's and work with scholars, NASA and even the president."

"Hey we have seen the president too at the Kennedy Center, " Emily said in a burst giving the other woman a nodd in her direction.

"Oh what was it...performing?" He said in a high pitch condescending voice to her.

"Yes," Emily said confidently puffing out her chest with her arms crossed. "Then SHUT-UP" He said slowly and loudly.

"That acapella group of yours is as good as good as SHOW PONIES," He said in an even more angrier tone!

"I worked with brilliant students who came to Barden cause their sole aim was to make the world a better place. Now thanks to the generation of lazy mindless millennials with their instagram stories and pumpkin spice lattes. But that I can not blame the Bellas for, I blame reality television but it's not entirely their fault we can longer compete with the likes of Oh say, HARVARD OR STANFORD! THANKS TO the STUPID, INSIPID and downright VAPID Bellas for that!" Professor Morgan bellowed.

"Do you know how humiliating it is to go from students who asked me questions about Schrodinger, Newton and Einstein or the difference between black hole theory and Grand Unification. Now I get students who say, " _When does this class end, I need to attend the Bellas rehearsal_!" Professor Morgan said in a high pitched whiny voice.

"The school has practically seen little to no money put into the science department without all priorities Bellas. No matter how many times you have messed up still gaining notoriety in the school but thanks to Ms Junk over here...," Professor Morgan looks over to Emily sheepishly

"Or should I say _Ice Queen_ , there are no more Bellas on campus again and now for once in a long time SCIENCE will begin to have it's reign once again! Finally defunding the Bellas and fund science in Barden."

Chloe had a look of confusion pass her face when she saw the professor and Emily lock eyes with each other as he said that. _What does he mean the Bellas are finished,_ she thought.

"Now if you two excuse me I have an actual job and purpose to make sure science advances…"

The professor began to make his way between them but he soon turned around on his heel. "Oh and Chloe if you ever go back to school for an actual purpose please go somewhere else! I can not tell you how much I could not stand reading your homework those days. I swear you always found a way to make Bellas be apart of every assignment!"

The professor walked off immediately after saying that. His posture was slouched as he headed onto the black asphalt and took a left behind a dormitory. The sheer anger and dread Chloe felt began to set in even more. Chloe put her head down and let out a long sigh.

Emily tried putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder but she started to walk away. " I need to go home Chloe said with her head down in a somber tone.

"Can you just wait Chlo," Emily said pleading with the other woman not to leave.

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face now as she tried hiding her face from Emily who was trying to catch up to her pace.

"I may not know who that professor is.." Emily said.

"He..knows you and ...me!" Chloe said trying hard not to show she was sobbing.

"He must of heard about me but even if he was your professor he doesn't know who you actually are not to me anyway." Emily said now catching up to Chloe.

"Chlo", Emily said with a somber tone.

"Please, please I don't need to be here Em, the professor is right I need to do something with purpose. Do you know how many jobs I can't hold down because I can barely focus." Chlo looked at the other woman this time stopping dead in her tracks.

"Chlo, he is wrong and about you and you know it!" Emily stated sternly, trying again to put her right hand on top of her shoulders. Chloe brushes it off.

"Professor Morgan is one of the most well regarded professors in this university I had him 8 times! I never thought about much back then I just thought about the Bellas and what they were doing I have several different degrees from this university all put to no use and not to mention I am in serious student loan debt."

"Look Emily, from the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be an amazing Bella however please don't do what I did and not make plans for when this is all over cause the real world is a cold and awful place…" Chloe's eyes welled up in more tears.

Chloe put her head down and began to walk away. " Chlo, stop!" Emily said sternly. Chloe stopped and looked back as Emily walked up toward her, "FUCK THAT GUY!"

"First of all I think you are amazing person from the first time I saw you. You are the heart of the Bellas. You showed more dedication than any student or bella could even show. You should not feel like you have no purpose. You do! You are the best and the Bellas would not have made it without you. You gotta see what I see because I see a woman who would risk everything to make sure the Bellas are okay and they are still in tip top shape. I would do anything to have the dedication you have. Your ability to never stop no matter what and still have the most positive attitudes is something most people don't posses." Emily said in a strong tone facing Chloe now.

"You, Beca, Aubrey, Fat Amy everyone in the Bellas have been sisters to me. You guys have basically been my family that has given me this outlet to sing my own songs. You're like a sister to me Chlo," Emily wraps her arm around Chloe who has wiped away most of her tears.

"Fuck that guy he is bitter about something he couldn't do and being a Bella is a noble profession because without you guys I wouldn't have the confidence I now have because of all of you."

Chloe smiled and embraced her hug." Thanks Legacy, you also taught me something too!"

Emily stopped the embrace and leaned back to look at her. "Oh, yeah like what."

"Like if I ever see Professor Morgan again, I should just tell him to go fuck himself." Chloe said with a smile.

They both laughed and embraced again,"Come on let's go get some shoes and find a way to bail Beca out."

"I actually have an idea of how we are going to do that." Chloe piped up

"You do," Emily said enthusiastically.

"They don't call me most dedicated for nothing," Chloe said smiling at Emily. They both laughed as Emily walked Chloe over to a nearby _Payless._


	12. No Bella Left Behind, Damn it!

(Beca in jail continued)

Beca sits in a very dimly lit room being questioned by two officers. In front of her there is a large metal desk with folders on top. She looks at the clock to see how much time has passed but she soon becomes increasingly annoyed at the line of questioning.

"I don't even know what you are talking about, sir" Beca said to the loud mouthed cop who looked down at her across the metal table.

Beca felt tired and wondered if she was ever going to get out of this nightmare. The cop twisted his, _Make America Great Again_ cap backwards.

"So how long have you been working with Sweet$," The cop said looking at Beca with scorn.

"I only started working with him for a month and a half now but I have only actually worked with him for 2 recording sessions." Beca said holding up two fingers.

"He is probably one of the worst artist I have ever worked with, he barely knows how to make a good song." Beca said furrowing her eyebrows.

"How long have you been trafficking drugs for Sweet$," The cop questioned pointing at her from across the room.

"I have never nor will I ever traffick drugs for Sweet$! I have a good job, a roof over my head and most importantly why would I ever want to associate myself with somebody who literally calls themselves Sweet$!" Beca said upset at how the cop was questioning her.

"How can you be working for someone who you only see for two sessions for a month and a half," The other cop in the room questioned sternly.

He laid his back up against the wall with his face partially hidden. His arms were crossed but his voice was just as booming as the other cop.

I literally can't get paid as a producer if I don't produce anything. I needed to come into work otherwise my boss Jax would have stopped paying me," Beca said trying to explain.

"Look we may not know you Hollywood cultist elites all too well…" The cop with the red hat said as he sat down near the table.

"I literally live in a tiny apartment I rent out with my boyfriend. I drive a 1986 green Mazda.." Beca said confused by the cops statement earlier.

"Shut -up your in my neck of the woods now," the cop said looking directly at her.

"Do you know what kind of charges you are up against...Ms..Beck... ….." said the cop picking up and opening the manila folder.

"Its Beca," Beca said annoyed

"Yeah, yeah but it's Mitchell, right?" The cop said questioning her while still looking down at her file.

"Yes, Mitchell," Beca responded.

"Well do ya?" the cop who was leaning his back on the wall asked.

"Hopefully nothing to be honest since I didn't do anything wrong," Beca said looking at the cop.

"You did everything wrong," the cop with the Maga hat said.

"Your in trouble for conspiracy to traffick cocaine and heroin to minors." The cop leaning on the wall said.

"Seems like Sweet$ songs weren't the only thing you were peddling." The cop with maga hat said leaning in and staring at her face.

"What! I need to speak to my lawyers!" Beca said sternly.

"Damn it, Tom! Your dad is gonna pissed off at us again." The cop said leaning against the wall.

"Shut up Kenneth I got this," Tom looked back at him. Turning his Maga hat around.

"Okay,...let's," Tom the cop said as he re-adjusted his hat one more time and slicked back his hair.

Beca's mouth went agape as she remembered Tom as the security detail that held them under arrest during graduation night last year. "Your Tom, you're the guy the held Chloe hostage and tried to tase me last year."

"Yeah and you're still a trouble maker, you should of went to jail that year too, trespassing is a crime you know," Tom said angrily.

"Chill you were probably making nine bucks an hour walking around big plot of land with flashlights. You didn't even have actual weapons." Beca argued.

"Really what's this scar above my eye," The cop whose face was half hidden walked out into the light and pointed up above his brow.

"Yeah and you're Kenneth, you tried to whack me with a wooden pole, luckily got to you first." Beca said pointing her hand up at the other cop.

"Shut-up or will put you in solitary confinement."Tommy said leaning forward in his chair.

"You, guys can't interrogate me this is obviously a conflict of interest." Beca said looking at both of them.

A loud knock on the door came pounding in as other officer walked in. Tommy went over to the other officer.

"Your dad says he wants to see you sir," the officer said to Tom. Tom took off his hat and walked out.

"Will continue this later," said Kenneth leading Beca out the door and back to jail.

As Beca was about to be placed in her cell she saw Flo get led out by some officers.

"Flo where are you going," Beca said scared she might be alone in her cell.

"I'm gonna go back to Mexico Mi Amiga, I'm getting deported again!" Flo said making a disappointed face.

"But I'll be back and make sure to cross all your stupid walls," Flo said to the two guards as she was led out. The prison bar door slammed shut. Beca pushed her face against the bars to see where Flo was going to.

"Mi Amiga, if you are ever in Guadalajara, ask around I'll show you a good time." Flo said as she was led out by two officer through brown metal doors.

"I'M GONNA," Beca started to say but it was too late Flo was gone.

"Miss you," she said under her breath as she let go of the bars and sat down near the wall and just stared at a spot on the floor.

-Cars, Shows and Performances-

(Outside of a pawn shop Emily and Chloe make their way outside.)

"I can't believe my car was only a thousand dollars," Chloe said in an alarm. The two made their way across the street and began to walk couple more blocks.

"I really don't know what we are going to do," Emily said furrowing her brow trying to think of some answers.

"I mean I paid so much more for it than I actually wanted and granted it wasn't my money...ugh why, why!" Chloe said in even more despair.

"I guess I could sell my keyboard my dad gave to me from birthday but it would only be $800 dollars," Emily said looking at the ground as she talked.

"That was the only car I ever had, it had all of my plushy miniature koala bears hanging from the rear view. I had one of our trophies from ICCA's tournament melted on top as a hood ornament." Chloe said as Emily looked up to see what she was talking about.

"The guy said that's what drove down the price, he also said most of the price was cut down because you didn't have a key but…" Emily went on to explain.

"But one long crooked branch that if used properly could open the door without triggering the alarms." Chloe interrupted as she lamented over her car.

"Yeah which isn't a great alternative not to mention we practically hot wired it over here." Emily said looking at her puzzled.

"I know, I know but that car felt like home sometimes literally when I was bouncing in between places for a while." Chloe said in melancholy as both women crossed another street.

"Look, I know it sucks but this is for Beca." Emily said wrapping her right arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeah your right but it still sucks that after all that I still didn't get the money to bail her out and now you have to sell your keyboard," Chloe said in a tearful tone as she lowered her head.

"I know, but look on the bright side we are at least closer than we were before. Which means we have to find another thing and quickly" Emily said as she led the other woman to a diner.

"I'm going to text Benji and let him know we are here at..," Emily said looking up at the diner's sign at the front of the entrance.

" _Kathy's Good Dining,_ He'll be able to get us in an hour or so…" Emily said later making a frown looking away from her phone to address the other woman.

"Huuuh, I forget Benji has back to back shows today. He's gonna be busy all day. We'll just use my last $20.00 to get to downtown." Emily said looking back at her phone to cancel the message.

"Ok but let's go to a bar I would rather drink my cares away then to eat some pancakes this morning." Chloe said pulling on Emily's clothes to lead her to a bar a couple blocks away.

"Well, I won't be much help and I'm pretty sure every bar around here cards," Emily said walking slowly towards Chloe

"Oh, don't worry I'll order two beers and we can sit in the back away from any personnel." Chloe said with a pleading smile.

"I know but what if.." Emily said trying to explain as she now walked at snail's pace behind an eager Chloe.

"Ok, if you are too scared you can at least check on me after a few much needed beers" Chloe said looking at back at the other woman.

Emily reluctantly agreed but lagged behind Chloe as they both crossed the street. While Emily was looking at her phone to check the time and see if she had any text messages she may have missed; Chloe was starting to notice a few 8 by 10 posters for a singing competition.

The poster claimed that it was going to have a day/night of performances with Gail Abernathy McKadden and John Smith. She hadn't seen those two in what seemed like forever. The two aca-podcasters that criticizes and sometimes judge the Bella's shows were now judging their own singing competition at a bar.

"Look," Chloe said elated as she pointed up at the brick wall the poster was posted on.

"Did you ever think you would see these two again," Chloe said in a laughing tone.

"Ugh, not them,"Emily said unsurprised.

"I can't believe I actually miss these two, I know but they are judging a show now it says," Chloe said pointing at some of the lettering of the poster.

Emily went up to the poster and smiled at Chloe. "Chloe you are a genius, it says they're judging a singing competition with five other judges in fifteen minutes the winner wins 15k!?" Emily said looking back at the poster.

"It even says sign up is still available to a first come first serve basis, it's at that gay bar a few blocks away," Emily said with an even bigger smile.

"Noooo, that's not enough time for us to rehearse and go over vocal training," Chloe said apprehensive.

"What are you Aubrey, now? You never cared about that stuff." Emily said looking back at her confused.

"I never cared as much about that stuff as much as her but I still cared plus it's been so long since I've sang in front of an audience." Chloe said still apprehensive.

"Oh like I can do any better by myself," Emily said confused at the other woman's response.

"Actually you could," Chloe said with excitement. "What," Emily said trying to figure out what Chloe wants to say.

"Since I have met you, you've been writing songs and even performed at residual heat for a while there since I last heard," Chloe said with joy at the possibility of her winning.

"You know how to sing your songs better than I or anyone could," Chloe said still smiling. "Just think, if you win you could not only save Beca but you can buy back my car," Chloe said hugging the other woman in the process.

" I don't know I haven't been exactly making big waves since _Flashlight_." Emily said in a sad tone.

"Ugh, residual heat signed me but Jax felt like I was a one hit wonder and didn't bother helping me to promote my music anymore. I started to doubt myself feeling like every word I wrote either didn't make sense or was complete garbage." Emily said now feeling apprehension.

"I don't know who this Jax guy is, but screw him! You won the ICCA a prestigious aca- competition on your song alone. You're a brilliant and gifted songwriter and no one can take that from you. Plus you are a Barden Bella.." Chloe said with feeling trying to motivate Emily.

"Yeah because my mom is a Legacy," Emily said in a sad tone.

"No because you are an incredible singer, you are soon to be your own legacy you know that," Chloe smiled as she said that prompting Emily to smile back. Chole grabbed the other woman's hand and headed straight to the bar.

"This gay bar is about to get pitch slapped," Chloe said storming off with Emily right behind her.

-The Gay Bar Show down-

The line for the competition started right out the door and wrapped itself around a local bakery. The bar itself was dimly lit and mostly dark.

There were people there in all kinds of costumes doing vocal warm-ups outside. The sidewalk near the bar was dirty and had divots/cracks in it. There were people in blue suits, leather jackets, orange jumper and red blazers. There were people who had updo's and wavy or sometimes spiky hair. The two women went behind a quartet of men doing vocal arrangements of _I still can't say goodbye_.

 **Quartet 1**

 _No matter, how hard I try_

 _No matter, how many tears I cry_

 _No matter, how many years go by_

 _I still can't say goodbye_

 **Quartet 2**

 _(good bye)_

 **Quartet 3**

 _Goodbyeeeeeeee!_

 **Quartet 4**

 _GOOD BYE!_

Emily started shaking while in line from pure nerves. Chloe put her hands on top of Emily's shoulders as she began to message them. "Remember this is for Beca," Chloe said in Emily's ear.

"But what if we don't get in were like at the very end of the line." Emily said concerned. "We will get in don't worry about it just believe in yourself and focus on the music," Chloe said looking around at the many people in line trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Okay," A booming voice said at the entrance. He had the words security printed on his black shirt and he wore all black and had a headset in his ear. He was very tall and muscular. He walked to the very middle of the long line.

"We are only accepting 35 performers at this point, so that means." The security guard walked over to Chloe and Emily.

"It's stops right here," The security guard said making a slicing motion with his hand at the back of Chloe.

The other performers in line behind Chloe moaned in anger and were upset.

"This isn't fair," said a man in a cowboy outfit with distress.

"Well get over it, Life isn't fair!" The security guard barked out as he tried making his way back to the entrance.

"Oh, wait guys, guys!" Chloe said jumping in the air trying to get these two men's attention. "I am just standing here in support of my friend", Chloe said smiling.

"Then use the other entrance lady to wait in the bar," The security Guard said crouching down to face her.

"Look as I have said before you must be in this line if you're a performer if not wait in the bar!" The security guard yelled out. The crowd repeated his comments along with him since it was the 100th time of them hearing it.

"Y'all betta get now…," The cowboy wearing man said yelling at Chloe. He then started dancing and telling the security, "Oooh Life isn't fair guard, I believe that would make me 35!". The cowboy wearing man started dancing and shaking his behind at the good news.

"They really don't pay me enough for this job," said the security guard angrily now walking back to the front entrance.

"Alright, Legs you got this I'm gonna be in there as close to the stage as possible." Chloe said grabbing Emily's face in the process.

"You got this, remember this is for Beca," Chloe said hugging Emily before departing toward the entrance.

Emily shook her head and kept repeating under her breath, "This is for Beca, This is for Beca!" Emily drew in large breath of air as she faced the line of performers.

The bar was almost nearly empty. Chloe went straight to one of the bartenders and asked for a Miller lite. She sat by the bar which was a couple of feet away from the stage. There were tables set up in front of the stage and there were some up front that was not occupied yet. Chloe grabbed her beer and made her way toward a table. Some tables had the words reserved on the top of the table while others said judges table. She sat down next to the only table that didn't have any labels or tags on it.

Chloe then proceeded to chug her beer till it was halfway empty. Chloe was soon joined by others who asked questions of whether or not she was waiting on someone while other people just sat next to her. The performance was already starting with people doing musical numbers from high school musical to original songs from wanna be up and coming performers. The lights would go out of each performance on stage.

A young man named Denny came walking up onto the stage to introduce the next act. "Alright, give it up for the Barber Sharp Quartets," The crowd roared with applause.

"I used to date one of the Quartets way back when and it is sooooo good to see one my ex's trying to win a singing competition...huuh," Denny said sarcastically.

"Anyway this next performer does not have any dating ties with me….THANK GOD! She is a Barden Bella who wants to sing an original song! Come on up here Emily" The crowd clapped as she walked onto the stage.

Emily suddenly felt hot as the host walked away behind the curtain. She could feel the spotlight beaming down on her as she felt everyone's eyes looking up at her.

"Okay," Emily said silently under her breath. The microphone looked like it was so far away. She felt chills as her heart fluttered and her stomach churned with fire.

"You got this Legacy," Chloe said clapping momentarily with enthusiasm.

"Huuuh.. Ugh" Emily let out as she took a couple more steps up to the mic. The crowd felt like it was enclosing in on Emily.

The guitarist who was in a messy beige jean jacket faced the drummer while tuning the guitar. The drummer began lightly tapping the cymbals. His black t-shirt had ",SMASH," in white solid letters stretched across his chest.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky.." The drummer called out to the guitarist who still maintained his focus on his guitar strings. A baseball cap hit the guitarist's chest as he looked up in confusion.

Emily stopped focusing on the mic and turned around to see who was shouting. The drummers bald head was reflected by the stage light as his voice became increasingly loud. The drummer was no longer tapping on the cymbals.

The guitarist eyes were red and glazed over.

"Ricky, man! Ask her, what the tempo its gonna be, man!" The drummer said angrily. The guitarist pushed his long black hair back and faced Emily.

"Hey, pretty lady!" The guitarist said glancing at her chest then toward her face."Have I met you before," He said with a smirk. His eye wandered back onto her chest after he spoke. "No" she said creeped out by his overt nature.

"Well I have a really nice hotel at Risorrio, where we can be better acquainted!" His gaze went back to her face as he lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Ricky!" The drummer yelled as he slammed his sticks onto the drums. Ricky looked spooked at the drummer and looked back at Emily.

"Anyway me and Josh want to know how the melody goes on your song." He said with a smirk and one raised eyebrow.

"Oh, ahh.."Emily says letting her nerves almost allow her to forget the most important part of the melody. "Beautiful, you can just hum it if you want.."The guitarist begins to explain.

"No I can.." Emily starts to explain. "Well music notes aren't really that easy to do for beginners." The guitarist interrupts as he becomes increasingly oblivious to what Emily is trying to say.

After five minutes of what seemed like a forever back and forth the drummer comes up to both of them.

"Look we have at least 10 more singers, all dying to get on stage. We need to play your song now or tell Gail you want no part in it." The drummer said angrily. His presence was large and beads of sweat was pouring down his face.

The drummer's breathing seemed labored and heavy as he stared at the both of them who suddenly became quiet after he spoke. The man had no more patience for either one of them as they look at him in fright and confusion.

"Owen is right, you can't just flirt your way through this competition." Ricky says to Emily hastily while flipping his hair away from his face. Emily shoots back a confused and annoyed look back at Ricky.

"SHUT UP RICKY!" The drummer said angrily looking down at Ricky who has now swung his guitar on his back. "Well" He said looking at Emily.

"All I need is a guitar," Emily said looking around. "Well she's not touching my electric _Barracuda"_ Ricky said crossing his arms and staring down at her .

"No an acoustic guitar," Emily explains more. Owen walks quickly over to the back of the stage and gives orders to Ricky to leave.

"Okay, here you go!" He hands over the guitar in a rush.

"Gail says, you only have 4 minutes starting now if you don't start we kick you off the stage and give your time to the Sanjay kid from American Idol." Owen points to the right wing of the stage. Emily looks where he is pointing and sees a guy with multiple colorful hair bands in his hair with ripped jeans waving enthusiastically.

She takes a deep breath again and faces the audience who looked bored out of their minds. Chloe's face was the only thing she could view as she gave her the biggest smile and mouths, "I believe in you."

Emily walks into the stage light and adjusted the mic very awkwardly. Now trying to detangle the mic cord from her foot.

"Hi, I'm Emily Junk," The crowd was silent you could hear some dishes in the back clanging together. One chair rustled in the distance. One person laughed but it was because of her last name.

The guy laughing kept repeating, "She said junk, she said junk, I can't believe she said junk!"

"And I been working on this song for a really long time and I'm still kind of working on it," she took another deep breath before finishing her intro.

" It's called, _I been waiting_ ," Emily turned away briefly from the mic as she strummed along looking for Chloe's face to give her comfort.

 **Emily**

 _I've...I've_

Emily looked for Chloe's face again who is still smiling. _From now on I am looking at only you._ Emily said to herself.

 **Emily**

 _I've been looking out_

 _Think'n when my journey's gonna comeee._

 _Someday's I hit the ground run'n_

 _And other days I've never begun_

(Emily strums faster looking down at the guitar)

 _Too scared to write_

 _Too scared to fight_

 _Too scared to start the Journey in my lyfeee!_

 _Ooooh_

(Emily starts to strum faster and knocking the guitar with her closed fist after every strum)

 _But I been waitin' my whole, whole LYFE_

 _To finally BE-E, on my OWN_

 _Well this time!_

 _This time_

 _I'll be what I want to BE-ee!_

(Emily becomes more comfortable now as she moves closer to the mic and brings her chest up more.)

 _Yeah! Sick of waitin'_

 _Fear keeping me idle_

 _I have so much to say_

 _Don't want to spend it wasting on,_

 _Another day!_

(Emily slows down her strumming on the guitar hitting deeper notes. The audience is captivated by this young woman's talent. The room seems to be frozen in time but Emily's eyes are still on Chloe's)

 _Don't find it comforting!_

 _Never hearing my voice…. sing!_

 _Songs I have sketched on different pads_

 _Not trusting the talent that I know I haveee!_

(Emily strums faster again rhythmically tapping on the face of the guitar as the beat becomes an upbeat)

 _Now pushing myself to sing,_

 _Strike a key,_

 _Hum some sort melody_

(Emily stops strumming and starts tapping her foot on the ground as well as knocking her fist every once in a while on the guitar)

 _Cause I've Been.._

 _Cause I've Been..._

 _YES, I've BEEN-NNNN!_

(Emily begins to strum faster and rhythmically now the audience begins to clap in tune with her)

 _Waitin' my whole, whole LYFE_

 _To finally BE-E, on my OWN_

 _Well this time!_

 _This time_

 _I'll be what I want to BE-ee!_

 _Stopping my fear_

 _Playing till it's lights out_

 _Singing my music for all to hear_

 _Stringing every guitar out_

 _OOooh I'll be,_

 _yeah I'll be,_

 _what I want to BE-eee_

(Down beat and very slow strumming)

 _Don't find it comforting!_

 _Never hearing my voice…. sing!_

 _Songs I have sketched on different pads_

 _Not trusting the talent that I know I haveee!_

(upbeat vocals become more pronounced and drawn out)

 _Cause I've Been.._

 _Cause I've Been..._

 _YES, I've BEEN-NNNN!_

 _Waitin' my whole, whole LYFE_

 _To finally BE-E, on my OWN_

 _Well this time!_

 _This time_

 _I'll be, what I want to BE-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

(Emily stops strumming and takes her eyes off Chloe and scans the room)

The room breaks out in applause and cheers as Emily walks off the stage after she thanks them.

Chloe quickly walks over to the stage exit to hug Emily. "That was so good Legs, I was practically rocking out!" Chloe said hugging Emily harder again.

"I was so nervous I have never done that before," Emily said now holding onto Chloe's hands jittering.

"What, sing in front of people," Chloe questioned confused.

"No, I mean sing my own songs to people... by myself!" Emily said stoically clasping Chloe's hands even harder.

"Emily you were great up there and you made such an amazing song….and everyone started clapping with your song and you were just up there belting out without any hesitation.," Chloe hugged Emily again jumping up and down in the process.

"Do you think it was good enough to win." Emily said nervously.

"Absolutely if John or Gail doesn't like it they would have to be really, really stupid!" Chloe blabbed out.

John comes from around the curtain they're near. "Excuse me?" John said angrily as his eyes wandered toward a lady walking past him.

Chloe was stunned along with Emily as they were not expecting to face one of the judges of the competition.

John's hair was done up black and slick back. His hair glistened in the light. His white dress coat covered his black shirt, his black pants were buckled with a silver buckle.

"Oh, I'm so,so sorr…"Chloe says but is immediately interrupted.

"Girls, I have been a judge of many singing competitions and have commented and have given my expertise to singers around the world!" The man projected as if he was announcing it on a television broadcast but his tone became more serious afterward.

"Including watching you famously tragic twerps show your who-ha all over national television.."

John smith said pressing the emphasis on, _who-ha._ With every word he uttered he leaned into the already visibly scared women.

"I can judge and I can do my job accordingly and as a word of advice to Ms. Emily over here." John pointed at Emily with a very serious look on his face.

"Don't quit your day job, you're nothing like your extremely hot mother nor a better Bella leader, now if you will excuse me I will be introducing the next act." John smith said with anger.

Their faces dropped in shock at what just happened while performers started to pass them walking back and forth.

"Excuse me," a drag queen with a big blonde afro said as she maneuvered herself past them. A muscular guy with a black mohawk and a jean jacket was close behind the drag queen.

"You, guys gotta get out of the way we need to bring our shark tank through here in a couple of seconds," The mohawk guy said in a harsh tone.

The women made their way toward the back of the club near a table. "What are we gonna do," Emily said looking at a very panicked Chloe.

"Guys let's give a round of applause to all those trying to win the singing lottery today which is up to 15k!" The bar erupts with clapping and shouts of joy. As John looks across the audience he could see some people holding posters while others were just smiling or sleeping.

There were a few at the bar on cell phones or having very loud conversations with bartenders. The casual hook-ups between strangers were toward the fire exits or off to the far back.

"15k!... Which if you think about it, it's a pretty hefty lump sum for a singing competition cause I mean it's a sing competition at a gay bar…. it's not really that groundbreaking people,..." John pronounced.

The crowd kept silent some looked confused while some looked annoyed.

"Anyway there was a little Asian boy that was supposed to help me with this announcing but he has to go Thailand or something." John said squinting at the paper he took out from his white dress coat.

"That Asian boy's name is Denny and I'm not Asian I'm from New Zealand, you prick. And I didn't have to go home I just refused to work for a racist like you!" Yelled Denny, with his hands on each side of his mouth trying to project more sound.

John's face grew red hot with anger as he stared at the left corner of the room to where Denny was. Gail quickly came out in a scurry from the right of the stage. She came running out in her blue and red sequence dress. Her earrings cascaded down in gold and white hue's.

"Ok let's move it along John and introduce the next act," piped up Gail trying to smooth over the tension set in the room.

John sees Gail set her arm on him to try to ease his rising tension. She also tried pushing her way to the mic to make sure people heard her as well.

"I'm trying to do that Gail, just focus on being a pretty woman and don't worry about what essentially is a man's business…." John said pushing Gail off him abruptly and squinting off into the distance of the crowd where Denny was.

"Unless that really is a man, I mean I have seen some pretty unattractive women folks at these things?" John questioned.

Gail gives John a look while the audience gasp. Gail looks to the right of her and cues the stage manager as she proceeded to remove a mic strapped to her right leg like a gun holster.

"Okay sorry for the delay folks, John's just angry about a bitter divorce which seems likely for a man of his stature." Gail says with a smile walking up further to see the audience.

John tries to use his mic but notices after a few seconds it wasn't working. He violently shakes the mic and yells some obscenities at Gail.

"Okay without further ado," Gail whips out some cue cards from below her cleavage as she sees John making his way toward her. She tries to maneuver all over the stage as John tries to keep his composure by running after her.

"Charlies Dirty...An..Angels" Gail reads confused and still squinting at the cards. "Come on give it up!" The crowd claps loudly as the stage lights go dark. Gail exits stage left just before hand getting away from John who is seething now.

John goes after Gail as the stage starts having blue strobe lights cover several areas of the stage. Drag queens in Hark angel costumes surrounded the stage and enter slowly in rows.

A woman in a tight leather jacket and pants comes rolling from the middle of the angels on a motorbike. Her glasses were huge and black as it dripped onto the middle of her nose.

She stopped the bike at the very edge of the stage and took off her helmet. Her brown hair flowed cascading onto her jacket. She had a very almost 1970's style hair. She let out a roar from her bike. The woman begins to speak as the drag queens begin to hum.

 **Greased Lightning**

 _Why this motorcycle is automatic_

 _Is systematic_

 _Is hydromatic_

 _Why it's Grease lighting (grease lighting)_

The crowd began to join in on the fun by repeating the same song and clapping together with the beat. The singer eventually parked and got off the bike and stood on it to everyone's surprise she didn't fall off.

 _We'll get some overhead lifters and some two barrel quads_

 _Oh yeah_

 _(Keep talking whoa keep talking)_

 _A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

 _(I'll get the money i'll kill to get the money)_

 _With a two speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_

 _You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit_

 _In Grease Lightning_

 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

"Wow they're incredibly good, we should have done something like that." Emily said thrusting her arm forward in disbelief.

"Well they're a whole group , they probably worked on this for months." Chloe said in the same disbelief stupor.

"There's no way we can win this if this is where they're at", Emily said frustrated.

"Emily you did incredible and I am sure if we had the Bellas here we would've knocked the pants off those Charlie's Dirty Angels." Chloe said rubbing Emily's back.

"I didn't even realize you could bring props," she said putting her head down.

"I'm pretty sure if we had the Bellas here we would be winning hearts and minds cause we don't need props also what a weird thing to change the song grease lighting to a song that was about a car to a song about a motorcycle."

Chloe said almost short of breath from her rant. "I need to go speak to the judges some of this might be illegal, as acapella has always taught me: Number one always count on your sisters and number two always refer to the rule book for all violations and safe, legal vocal arrangements."

Emily quickly grabs her hand as she turns away from the table. "I think you have already talked to enough judges today.." Emily said as the other woman looked back nervously toward her.

"Look we need to find another way to make enough money to get Beca out of jail." Emily said breathing a sigh of relief as she rubbed her head.

"Legs I know for fact you did a great job and you had a lot of fun up there. I can't tell you how much new found love and respect I have for you today to get up there and sing your own song which you weren't able to do before.." Chloe said trying to comfort Emily's obvious frustration.

Emily immediately began to wrap her arms around the other woman. Chloe embraced the hug back. "Thank you Chlo!"

The angels on stage began turning around while carrying the biker woman across one end of the stage to the next.

 _Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

 _(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

 _Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lane trial_

 _You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

 _Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

"It's a car you morons!" Chloe yelled out but Emily quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Ok let's not do that though, let's find something else….remember, Beca," Emily said trying to get Chloe to focus.

"Beca," Chloe repeats back frustrated still looking at the stage.

As the song begins to finish. Gail goes back onstage again to introduce another act.

"Okay guys we really don't have enough time for you to motorcycle out of here." Gail said waving her finger in a wrap it up motion.

"We should just go and find something else," Emily said as she tries to lead Chloe out.

"Okay our next musical guest was a vermont lawyer..okay um I don't see how." Gail squints at the cue cards but someone behind the stage starts to yell at her.

"Okay this person really wants me to tell you she was the first black lesbian lawyer in Vermont and she started singing with her girlfriend because she wanted to follow her passion." Gail said with uninterested.

"Okay there's no way I am reading a whole paragraph about your life, sweety!" She retorted as Emily and Chloe started to make their way out of the bar.

"Anyway," She threw the cue cards behind her. " I know them as two former Barden Bellas.." Emily and Chloe stopped dead in their tracks almost partially at the door when they heard this.

"Please welcome, Cynthia Rose and Stacie Conrad." The crowd clapped as the stage went dark again.

"No it can't be!," Emily said motionlessly looking at the completely dark stage.

A spotlight immediately illuminates this beautiful black woman with vocal cords that's stuns the audience.

"HUhhh, it is...it's Cynthia Rose!" Chloe said with so much excitement it almost took attention away from what was going on onstage.

A booming bass could be heard from the speakers in a kind of dance beat type of way. Some of the audience clapped in excitement at knowing what it is as some watched confused as to what was being sung.

 **Cynthia Rose**

 _Let's get it started in hereeeeee!_

Her black leather vest, barley concealed the image of Tupac and Biggie portraits on her white tee. Here blue jeans had what looked like diamonds all up the side of her jeans. She had _baby phat_ blue sneakers on as she spun around and turned her back to the audience.

"Naw babe, do the song some justice...I mean we are singing a Black eye peas song," A voice on another microphone could be heard saying.

"Whose that,"Emily aid looking at Chloe curiously.

A tall lanky women with brown hair came strutting up the stage in these blue short- shorts. She wore a black and white tank top the exposed here midriff. Her belly button piercing glowed the entire time.

"Stacie!" They yelled in unison. "Excuse me a portly gentlemen said holding his boyfriend's hand and his dog in the other.

"It literally pisses me off when people just stop dead at the door, like what?" The man's boyfriend said with red eyes and a flushed face.

"Sorry," they both said as they moved away from the door and back toward the table. They did this all still watching the stage in complete shock.

 **Stacie Conrad**

 _Let's get it, started in hereeeeeeeeeee!_

"No, no babe let's show them how we first met." Cynthia said smiling on the other side of the stage now facing her.

"Ok", Stacie said with a smile

 **Cynthia Rose**

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 **Stacie Conrad**

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _but the bar is where I go_

The two women start to walk toward each other with Cynthia using fancy foot movements and spinning while Stacie rocks her hips and slides. Their songs seems to be a mash-up between Ed sheeran's, _Shape of you_ and Chainsmokers, _Closer_. They intertwine the songs beautifully dancing around each other and on each other.

 **Closer and Shape of You**

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

After their sultry performance the two of them kiss. As Gail comes bursting out from the curtain. Applause fills the air.

"Okay former Bellas not everything is about you, let's find a way off stage." Gail said with a smile almost in a condescending tone.

The two woman apologize as they walk off stage to applause. While they were walking off Chloe and Emily began to call their names.

"Cynthia, Stacie, Cynthia, Stacie!" Chloe and Emily yelled out at different times.

"Okay will the peanut gallery in the back quietly shut up or be handled by some very buff men in security." Gail winked at the very corner of the club as she said that.

"Okay focus Gail," Gail said into the mic as she realized that her tone toward security mighty be a little too flirtatious.

"Alright we have our last performance of the day this man is from Wisconsin and he has a dog ugh look I'm not in the mood to read another, fucking paragraph.…"

As Gail was busy presenting, Chloe and Emily were still trying to find a way to see Cynthia and Stacie but neither of them could be found.

The bar had become so packed with performers and bar-hoppers it felt like an impossible task to get their attention.

"This place has become so packed it feels so hot in here." Emily said. "Yeah, I think they have another competition after this," Chloe explained as she scanned the room.

"Can we enter that one too," Emily said in desperation.

"I know but it doesn't seem like we would even be accepted." Chloe said as she spotted a man in a speedo with two wooden toy guns strapped to either side of him while he held on to a live rooster.

"I wish we could see Cynthia or Stacie," Chloe said standing on her tip-toes.

" I didn't know they were dating," Emily said. "I thought Stacie was straight, I guess not." Emily followed up.

"Oh, yeah well I like to think of sexuality as being more of a fluid type of thing, like it can't always be 100% one thing or the other." Chloe explained

"Oh, I didn't know that." Emily said in a slight confusion.

"I learned it in human sexuality 204, that and music theory was probably the only classes I took once and passed." Chloe said with a half-smile on her face.

"Wow, I took music theory too and I loved it," Emily said happily. "I loved music theory too who was your professor?" Chloe said with excitement at the possibilities.

"Mr. Bringley," Emily said with a smile. "But that was until that thing happened" Emily said right after this time not smiling.

"What thing," Chloe said trying to figure out what made Emily change her tone.

The stage lights went up as Gail walked across the stage and stood up close toward the audience. Gail had a giant manila envelope in one hand and the mic in the other

"Okay people it's time to announce the winner of the...the ..the" Gail started to stall as she tried to remember the amount.

"15k, you STUPID CUNT!" John yelled out from behind the curtain for all to hear. Gasp fill the room afterward.

"Okay folks, this is the reason why this man is getting a divorce because he's a Chauvinistic ASSHOLE. I HOPE SHE GETS EVERYTHING JOHN!" Gail said with gusto and immense anger.

Gail took a deep breath realizing everything in the room has turned cold and a lot of people were turned off by the interaction that just took place. She looked up to the sky and back down again. She continued to speak in the mic with a much calmer attitude.

"Hahaha, guys that was from our broadway musical we are just rehearsing, hahahah, okay after much deliberation with all 6 judges we have come to a very clear winner."

Gail struggles to open the envelope and ends up ripping it open with her mouth. "Alright drum roll please," Gail said as she reached in.

The drummer in the back began to tap lightly on the snare drum. Everyone leans in with anticipation as the doors stop swinging in out from people exiting or entering the bar.

"It's Cynthia Rose and Stacie Conrad!" The crowd cheers after Gail announces them the winners. The two women run up on stage. Cynthia hugs Gail while Stacy blows a kiss to the crowd.

Both Emily and Chloe cheer loudly for them as well as they try to peer over some people's shoulders just to see them. Gail hands over a check and whispers into Cynthia Roses ear.

The two women then walk off as Cynthia rose flashes finger guns at the crowd before walking off with Stacie.

"The next competition will start in five minutes people. Remember not to crowd the stage and drunks like John will be kicked out!" Gail said after the applause died down.

"Come on let's go find them," Chloe grabs Emily's hand very quickly almost yanking Emily to the ground.

As they were making their way to the staging area Cynthia and Stacie were making their way up to the bar.

"Cynthia," Chloe called out.

"Chloe?" Cynthia immediately recognizes them and pushes her way through the crowd with Stacie to see them.

"Emily? Aaah I can't believe my gurls are back," Cynthia hugged Chloe and Emily tightly. Stacie hugged Emily and Chloe right after.

"Yo where's Beca," Cynthia questioned

"Where is Fat Amy, Flo.." Stacie said going down the line of every former Bella.

"Excuse me," A woman in a cheetah print leotard who looked to be 70 years old was making her way past them. She held a hairless cat in her arms and had cat ears on.

"Yo fam, we gotta get out of here this next competition is insane," Cynthia said looking at both of them.

"Yeah last year the competition was so bad at least half the crowd got salmonella poisoning," Stacie said trying to lead the girls to the exit while holding Cynthia's hand.

"Samonella?" Emily questioned. "This bar serves contaminated food?" Emily questioned again.

"Nah, somebody's dawg took a giant shit in one of their buy one get one sloppy joe for free serving." Cynthia said looking back at the girls as they followed her out.

"Ewww," Emily said with such disgust. Chloe also made the exact face.

All of the women finally made it out of the bar into the open evening air.

-The Thai Restaurant-

"Ay yo we are about to celebrate at this cool Thai place a couple blocks away. Ya'll should hang with us!" Cynthia said with a smile looking at both of them.

"Yess, let's honestly make this a night to remember, and look were paying," Stacie said as Cynthia's arm slid toward her hip.

The both of them kissed passionately afterward. They both started humming at each other.

"Baby we gotta stop we got guest," Cynthia said wiping the little bit of drool on her lip.

"Come hang with us," Cynthia said looking straight at the two women with her head tilted. Stacie titled her head near Cynthia's as she too pleaded.

Emily and Chloe both looked at each other knowing it was getting late and still no way of paying off Beca's bail. They knew they didn't want Beca to stay another night in jail but they also knew they didn't want Cynthia or Stacie to get upset.

Tonight was there night. Chloe looked back at Cynthia and Stacie. She came up to wrap her arms around Cynthia and Stacie.

"Of course, we will" Chloe said with a smile drawing in a deep breath. Emily reluctantly followed behind them all toward the parking lot.

Both Stacie and Cynthia cheered as the other women followed them. "Ya, gonna like my new whip, it's tight as fuck," Cynthia said leading them toward a full parking lot near the bar.

Emily who was walking behind Chloe reaches out toward her hand and squeezes it. "How are we gonna tell them that Beca is in jail." Emily whispered faintly.

Cynthia and Stacie are dancing with each other on their way toward Cynthia's car. Laughing with each other and every so often they would make a comment about how beautiful the night was toward them.

"We can't ruin this night for them look at how happy they're," Chloe said as Emily looked at them twirling each other around.

"Well we have to find some way to have them help us cause I don't think Beca's having such a great night." Emily said concerned.

"Don't worry will find a way to get Beca out and tell them but we need to find the perfect time to do that," Chloe said reassuringly.

The two women stopped dancing as they start to near their car. Cynthia presses her car key pad to unlock the jet Black Cadillac. That had a rainbow flag at the upper right hand of it's windshield.

The car had chrome plated wheels that spun. Inside the car was leather plush seats. The rear view mirror had a pine fresh tag hanging from it. There was a cd and tape deck in front. The floors and roof were covered in this thick shag like black carpet.

Cynthia was in the driver's seat and Stacie was in the passenger seat. Stacie let the window down partially down as she gazed at the city lights and tall buildings. Chloe and Emily were in the back wowed and shocked by all the accessories in the car and how nice it was.

"Babe, look down their at that glove box and see if you could find one of our jams from college." Cynthia said with a smile looking at the rear view mirror at the two women who were touching different things in the back seat.

"I found it," Stacie said pulling out a cd from the glove compartment. Stacie put in the cd and in and began to change the tracks. Cynthia made her way out of the parking lot and was now down the main road.

"I better not see you guys go quiet on this one, this was the main jam in college," Cynthia said looking at the rearview mirror again then later taking a left.

Stacie sat back and began to hum the song from the track she picked.

"Oh, my gosh this was a Bellas classic," Chloe said with excitement. "Turn it up" Chloe said tapping Stacie's shoulder.

Emily started to smile as she started to hear the beat. The whole car was filled with this song.

"Yo yall gotta let down all ya windows so much talent in one car! Nah the people gotta hear this." Cynthia ordered as she rolled down her window along with everyone else.

 **Cynthia, Stacie, Emily, Chloe:**

 _I, I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad_

 _How can a person like me care for you?_

 _I, why do I bother, when you're not the one for me?_

 _Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo_

 _(Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo)_

 _Is enough enough?_

"Who-whee, yo I swear Beca was the only one who hated this song. I mean it's old but it's still fly." Cynthia yelled out as everyone sang out.

 **Cynthia, Stacie, Chloe, Emily:**

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_

 _Life is demanding without understanding_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_

 _No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong_

 _But where do you belong?_

Cynthia pulled into the Thai restaurants parking lot. She shut off her car as they all reminisced about college days. They were all chuckling and laughing as they got into the restaurant.

The maitre de looked annoyed as he assumed the women who just arrived into his restaurant had to have been drunk or high.

The Maitre de quickly sat them at a four person table in the back of the restaurant almost near the restrooms.

"Alright, here are all your menus, for this evening." The maitre de said quickly. "Your server for tonight will be with you guys in just one moment," the maitre de said while walking away from them.

While looking at the menu Emily's eyes lit up. "Benji told me about how his last roommate made him this red shrimp dish called...called this thing right here." Emily turned the menu toward everyone at the table.

"It's Tom Yom Goong I had it by accident when I went abroad last year," Stacie said trying to help Emily's lack of pronunciation. "Yeah that's it...wow I didn't know you went to Thailand." Emily said with curiosity.

"Yeah it was the only place I could actually get a job at the time." Stacie said as she made a face at both of them reminiscing about her experience.

"Ugghh tell me about it! I been fired from more jobs than I can count. At this point I might as well go to Thailand." Chloe said moaning at Stacie's response.

" I know right! I had to walk around every inch of this city in my cutest red pumps and teased out hair." Stacie said agreeing with Chloe's response. "I mean the only thing I got offered in this city was some old man asking if I could sit on his face for $250.00."

"Gross," Emily and Chloe both gasped. "I know, obviously I didn't take it." Stacie told them.

"Yo, I'm gonna order two wine bottles, ya want some _Merlot_ right?" Cynthia said half paying attention to what's being spoken.

Chloe gave her a nod while Emily frowned at her."Sorry guys I'm not old enough yet."

"Word," Cynthia said surprised almost forgetting how young Emily really was. "But if it helps anybody I'll be 21 next year." Emily said with a half smile toward everyone.

"Cool that means more bottles for us." Cynthia said looking around to spot a waiter.

"Don't worry Em, I was like that too embrace your youth as long as you can," Stacie said while Chloe and Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Of course it still sucks you can't drink but there's always a time for everything like a good performance, good friends, good food and by the end of the night possibly good sex!" Stacie said smiling at a blushing Cynthia.

They all laughed at Cynthia reaction around the table. "Well at least you guys are having sex." Emily said in melancholy.

"What, what happened," Stacie said concerned. Cynthia leaned across the table with her left arms stretched out trying to rub Emily's wrist. "Did Benji and ya break-up," Cynthia said trying to comfort Emily.

"No, were still together it's about to be two years now," Emily said looking down at the table. "Oh my god, like that is not healthy," Stacie said now reaching out to rub Emily's other wrist.

"Or you guys maybe Legs, is waiting, right?" Chloe said now rubbing Emily's shoulder.

"Oh," Stacie said withdrawing her arm. Cynthia withdrew also silently agreeing.

"No, I don't want to wait,"Emily said speaking up louder.

"Oh sweety, have you told him," Stacie said.

"Or you could drop some mad hints, like a come over here boo!" Cynthia said using one of her fingers to motion.

"It's been two years, I think subtle hints died a long time ago." Stacie said looking back at Cynthia who later agreed.

"I have, but each time he just won't get it or be too scared too." Emily said in a sad tone.

"You know Spencer was my longest fling in college and it took him such a long time to understand how much I wanted to have sex with him." Chloe said still rubbing Em's shoulder.

"I mean I was being as subtle as a bear on a bicycle. I practically had to break it down for him in the beginning of our relationship but if it's been two years have you thought about the reason why he might not want too or asked?" Chloe said scooting a couple of inches toward Emily.

"No, I mean the only time I could relate too it was when I was in high school I had one boyfriend all four years. His name was Erin and he was a great guy and all but I was so scared of losing my virginity to him because I thought once guys had sex they turned into morons. I also thought once I had sex I would never be the same and that everyone would know. Erin was a great guy but I never felt that way towards him." Emily said looking at the group of women who were now crowding themselves around her.

"So does that mean you're gonna be losing your v-card to Benji...aww that's so sweet." Chloe said putting her head on Emily's shoulder briefly.

Emily nodded at Chloe. "Gurl you gotta make sure he feel the same way about you and trust me he'll be putting out so much he gonna put his magic tricks on hold." Everybody around the table started to laugh.

"But that's so sweet Em," Stacie said. "At least you thought about it and giving it to someone you really cared about. I just remembered being super horny and watching every movie that had Orlando Bloom. And later hooking up with my brother's friend Daniel that kind of looked like Orlando Bloom and when we broke up I just called it my bloom phase. Man those were crazy times," Stacy said with a smile as the group chuckled again.

"But I am glad you and Benji are still together despite the you know," Stacie said half smirking.

"And he's still doing magic right?" Cynthia said with curiosity. "Yeah," Emily said still chuckling about what was said earlier.

"Ay tell him yo gurl needs to go see him," Cynthia said in a serious tone. Everybody stopped paying attention to Emily and started looking at Cynthia.

"Maybe he can make my student loans disappear," Cynthia said with a smile.

The group of women chuckled as their server came up to take orders. After a few minutes of light chatter. All four of their meals were brought out three minutes apart from each other.

Two wine bottles are at the center of their table. Their table is overflowing with dishes and glasses and utensils of all sorts.

"How did you guys know you were right for each other," Chloe smiled leaning in a little closer.

"Well, ya know I saw home gurl and she was not having me, I kept tryin' and tryin'." Cynthia said in a tired manner.

"Hold on, I was into you, I just never thought I could see myself with a girl." Stacie explained.

"Look after college, I wanted to start working right away so I moved back to California and rented an apartment with a fling." Stacie said in air quotes.

The women were all partially eating or drinking while listening to Stacie talk. Glasses and utensils chimed intermediately through the groups whole conversation.

"I don't know how I managed to stay with what essentially my fuck buddy for 3 months. I mean he only did one thing for me and by the looks on you guys face it seems, you already know what that means." Stacie said looking at each woman while sipping some wine.

Chloe and Emily both giggled while Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Anyway I couldn't find one damn marine biology department that would hire me. It would be _oh, you don't have enough experience_ or the least favorite _we are not hiring._ Those words would usually be uttered by companies that still say hiring on each one of their websites. So I decided to move away from my dirty douchey fuck buddy and zero prospect California hometown to Louisiana!" Stacie smiled briefly before getting upset and then drinking some more wine.

"Anyway I couldn't find a job out here to save my life so one of my classmates forwards me this job opportunity to go abroad to Thailand. I was broke but I was able still to use some of my college grant money to go on the Thailand trip. I was in Thailand for 2 and half months and I loved it." Stacie smiled putting her glass on the table before folding her arms toward herself. Stacie's excitement grew more and more into the conversation.

"I got to do tons of research on clownfish, sea turtles, whales, plankton but...ugh the company I worked for went bankrupt and they had to do major laying off. Me and my classmate were the first ones to go. She told me I could hang out with her in Vermont for a while and try to find another job opportunity in marine biology. I went, not really wanting to go back to Cal or Louisiana. I just wanted a change of pace and boy did I get it." She said smiling at Cynthia.

"Well, while me and my friend looked for job opportunities we started to work odd jobs here and there. I needed to save in case we were gonna go abroad again and she needed to save because she wanted a vacation after she found a job." Stacie giggled at the thought of it.

"Is everything ok," the server said briefly interrupting their conversation. They all nodded toward the server as they looked back to Stacie. "Thanks," Emily said to the server.

"We both found this tavern bar to work at near this university..called uh," Stacie said trying to remember. "It's called Bennington college. It has a great law department if you ever go, mad dope!" Cynthia said helping Stacie out at the same time addressing both of the women listening.

"When I first saw Cynthia, I thought she was so cool and very beautiful. When she started coming in there regularly I started see she also had a beautiful soul too. Look I know it sounds crazy cause all I did during college was ignore her but I started to feel more feelings for her as time went along. I also felt more independent and less insecure about what people thought about me and more open to the possibility of having a relationship with a woman." Stacie stated as she leaned over to her left side and kissed Cynthia's cheek.

"Look, ya already know I been in love with this shawty over here for a long time." Cynthia said putting her arms around Stacie's neck.

All the women chuckled around the table.

"Yo look I was going to school every damn day like I was trapped in Hogwarts. Everything was school getting your masters in law is no game. Luckily I saw a familiar face in school, Aubrey." Cynthia said with a smile but it later faded away.

Chloe and Emily both looked at each other with glee when she mentioned Aubrey.

"Yeah but ya know Aubrey! Her head can get to aca-crazy. She was taking in work load after work load no breaks. I was like homie this is too much you need time to breath and relax. Make a friend or two or watch the Kardashians or some shit. She was like nah, I gotta make sure justice reign. Last time I heard from ol' home girl she broke down in a trial of her peers and that bitch ran to Nevada to cool off or some shit." Cynthia said blinking her eyes in disbelief at what she just said.

The two women's faces changed to sadness after Cynthia described what may have happened to Aubrey.

"But look I passed law school by the grace of god, and this woman right here. And ya know I would be pinning for her all day when we first met but nothin' happened. So eventually I gave up and then I saw her in Vermont and at first we just started talkin' about our dayz kickin' it in the Bellas. Then one thing went to another and now she's my girlfriend ya." Cynthia said with a smile.

"That's so beautiful and love is love you know." Chloe said happily while leaning on her right arm listening to their story.

"Yeah its cool, but that was why I was asking ya'll earlier where is Beca? I was sensing some serious gay vibes from the two of you." Cynthia said pointing at Chloe.

"Oh, aaah," Chloe said caught off guard by the question and accusation that her and Beca might be more than just friends.

"Look, we have something we have been meaning to say about Beca." Emily said with a panic on her face.

"There's really no easy way to tell you this," Emily said frantically.

"Yo is she dead?" Cynthia said reacting to Emily's panic.

"No, She's not dead, she needs our help," Emily said grabbing the nearest water to her and drinking it all the way down.

"Look what Emily is trying to say is Beca..," Chloe said taking a deep breath.

"SHE IS IN JAIL!" Emily blurts out so loudly the whole restaurant grew quiet.

"WHAT?!" Cynthia and Stacie both said at the same time.

"Look the only reason were in the singing competition tonight was to win the 15k. Which we were woefully unprepared for by the way !" Emily said almost in a shout as she spoke.

"Yes, we need $2000 dollars to help Beca get.." Chloe said almost frantic. "Say no more, Let go get Beca." Stacie said as she gets up from the table.

"Yeah no way we leave a Bella in trouble for what? Nah not gonna happen on my watch fam, but ya really had us talking, thinkin' we chillin and chattin" Cynthia said almost annoyed.

"We we didn't want to burden you guys, plus we never thought we would even see you guys tonight, let alone you all winning." Chole explained as Cynthia leaves a fat tip while the others head out to the car.

"How long has Beca been in jail for?" Stacie said looking back at them as both Emily and Chloe enter the back seat of the car.

"A day and a half now," Emily said looking at the dashboard as Cynthia turned on the car.

The black Cadillac sped up all the way to the police station. The car ride was silent the whole way through.

"If there's any consolation thanks for the dinner," Chloe said quickly looking at Cynthia or Stacie for any reaction. The car was still silent Chloe went back to looking out the window

The car stopped at what looked to be a busy police station. Lights were lit up inside the hallway passage. Perpetrators, drunks and prostitutes seemed to be in a constant flow in and out like a conveyor belt of criminals.

All of the women came out of the car and walked into the station.

-Police station-

Walking into the police station reeked like sulfur,cheap perform and marijuana. Walking out of the actual jail though smelt like polished metal and off brand chemicals and old paint. The weight of Beca shoes along with the officers could be heard throughout the prison halls. Each cell Beca came across was barren and acrylic the only thing that was interesting was what each woman was doing. She saw some women praying in different positions from leaning, bowing casting out spells and chanting. Beca also spotted some women eyeing her and calling her names as she walked off. She never tried making any eye contact with these women whose face were contorted with hatred and anger. Beca could hear some crying and laughter all from different cells or even the same cell.

 _Please god, let me get out of here_ , Beca thought to herself. The two guards accompanying her were both women in their 40's. Their hair was either pinned back tight or gelled back slick. Their uniforms were clean and crisp without any creases. The two guards escorted her out to other hallway which had big blue solid doors to walk out of.

"Excuse me are you Beca Mitchell," A women with a brown uniform said in a little ticket window near the two solid blue doors. The guards walked Beca over to it.

"Um, yes" Beca said frightened from how long she has been inside this jail cell.

"Ok, we have a few personal items belonging to you before you go," The woman said with a smile.

"I'm just going to read this off for you before you go," The woman said smiling again. Beca nodded in agreement.

After the woman read off the list Beca was able to change back into some of her personal belongings.

"You know my daughter's used to love the Barden Bellas I would take her to see you guys every year, it's a shame the Bellas are now over and I guess most of its leaders are leading down a path of crime." The woman said smiling but her tone felt aggressive.

Beca looked at this woman very confused and slightly tired from everything about this place. "It's such a s shame cause my daughter was gonna be a Barden Bella, she was gonna have nice blue flight attendant outfit with a gold scarf. I guess your school is focusing more on academics after what that Emily girl did. I guess it's for the best." The woman sighed angrily.

Beca was curious about all the things this woman was rambling about but could care less as she felt herself getting closer to freedom.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes and sign here and here." The woman pointed at a document on the silver desk. Beca signed so fast it almost looked like a drawing from a three year old.

The giant blue doors opened and Beca took a huge sigh of relief as both guards released her arms and took off her cuffs.

Cynthia, Stacie, Chloe and Emily were all told to wait outside because of the busy influx of people coming in and out.

"I don't really care if you were to walk into our wedding day or night! And say one of our Bellas need help. We will be there!" Stacie said still angry that the girls didn't tell them soon enough.

"Ya know we love ya right, like I'm sure I could sort this shit out through civil court."Cynthia said almost in a boast.

Beca walks out slowly from the police station doors.

"BECA!" the women shouted in relief and excitement. Beca ran up to the group of women in a long embrace. As the women surrounded her with hugs.

"I never thought I would see any of you guys again." Beca said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you Emily," Beca said hugging here tightly again.

"Don't worry about it I don't even remember what you said." Emily said embracing the hug. Beca looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Chloe for what I said to you, I didn't mean any of it," Beca said hugging Chloe trying to fight back tears every step of the way.

"It's okay Beca I am glad you're okay and I am so sorry we took so long." Chloe said holding onto her just as tightly.

Beca looked up in a daze at Stacie and Cynthia. " I don't know why you guys are here but I am so happy to see you!" She hugged both of them. "Beca you crying gurl" Cynthia questioned.

"No, I feel like a rain storm is coming." Beca said trying to quickly pad dry her streaming tears. "Yo gurl you been through this shit before you-z a souljah gurl!" Cynthia said with glee as she patted Beca's arm.

"I will not for a single second take my eyes off you!"Tommy barks out from the right side corner of the police station.

Tommy was wearing his _Make America Great Again_ hat. He stood 6 ft 2 and was leaning on tree outside with a straw hanging out of his mouth with his gaze penetrating them from afar.

"You may run, but you can't hide," Tommy said even louder

"Yeah, well I just wanna go home," Beca said not even paying attention to what Tommy was shouting on about.

"Alright baby gurl let's take ya home. There's some creeps out here for sure!" Cynthia said looking out to where Tommy was standing.

"Babe, that's a police officer." Stacie says holding onto Cynthia's hand.

They lead Beca toward the black Cadillac near the station. Chloe, Emily and Beca all sit in the back. Beca sits behind Cynthia's driver seat and Chloe sits in the middle while Emily sits behind the passenger's seat. Stacie rolls down the window and lets out a sigh

The dashboard clock read 9:30pm as Cynthia turned on the car. "Where to?" Cynthia said looking at the back seat of the car.

Emily takes out her phone to read her text messages but her phone drops mid reply to a text from Benji. Chloe notices and tries to help Emily.

"Would it be too much to ask to get a ride to my place," Beca said wearily slouched in the back. As Emily and Chloe were crouching down looking for her phone in the back. Cynthia begins to signal out onto the road.

 ******POW******

 ******POW******

Shoots rang out from behind them striking the back of their windshield. Cop alarms sounded as Cynthia pushed the car forward into the road. Beca was now crouching down and Cynthia was popping her head up and down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Emily and Chloe screamed.

"I'm gonna need all ya to put on ya seat belts," Cynthia said as bullets were whizzing past her head.

"What is happening, why can't I just go home in peace!" Beca said in anguish

Cynthia took a sharp right trying to avoid the cops and this all black Dodge Durango whose been shooting at the car.

Cynthia could see the car in the rear view trying to gain speed as it chased from behind. Damn it Babe it's the GAY MAFIA! Cynthia said as she turned into oncoming traffic.

"THE GAY MAFIA," Emily, Chloe and Beca yelled in disbelief

Sirens and horns now filled the air as shots still ring out. The side view mirrors of the car have both been shot out. "What are they doing here? I thought we left them in Vermont!"Stacie said angrily looking back at Cynthia.

"STOP YOUR CAR and come out with your HANDS UP!" The cop car could be heard saying to both cars in the background.

"Wait, WHAT!" Chloe yelled in a panic as glass shards came rolling from the back on top of all three women crouched down.

"On a second thought if I could be just dropped off right now I'll just walk the rest of the way home," Beca said with both of her arms cradled above her ears.

The car violently jerks to the left and almost collides with another car. Cynthia crosses another highway meridian and drives straight past other cars. The black Durango followed closely by them shooting at the hood ornament of the car that now has neither windshield.

"STOP YOUR CAR AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The cop car said even louder this time as it stayed as close behind both cars as much as possible.

"MOVE GET OUT THE WAY, SHIT" Cynthia said as her car was being bashed from behind by the black Durango.

"Look," Stacie said as she too as was crouched down. "We weren't exactly being completely honest with you too," Stacie said shouting at the back seat.

"I know we are in a high speed chase with someone trying to kill us, but I actually think now I may have preferred jail." Beca yelled out.

"So you guys being in love was all a lie," Chloe shouted confused.

"No, listen Cynthia and I are in love but Cynthia went to Bennington college for law school." Stacie shouted back.

The car sped into a grassy plain with bumpy hills and divots. "Bennington the top ranked law schools in the country but it's major cash homes," Cynthia said twisting and turning on the grassy plain trying to lose the Gay Mafia behind them.

"There was no way I could keep studyin' if there was no way to pay for school, Couldn't qualify for a loan cause my credits all kinds of fucked up!" The car swerved again Emily and Chloe screamed again. Cynthia was able to to speed the car away from the black Durango after a brief moment.

"I had no choice but to hit the casino, over and over again I played tryin' win a million dollars to just stay at Bennington." Cynthia explained.

"Did you try the lottery or casting a spell?" Beca said sarcastically. Cynthia looked back at her but chose to ignore the comments.

"Before you know it I was owing so much money to this Circus Circus Casino in Vermont. But I didn't know it was owned by no Gay Mafia. But they put a target on my head after graduation. I told Stacie right quick we gotta go and I used whatever money I had to put us back in Louisiana!"

"So we are currently running away from a Gay Mafia who owns a casino called Circus Circus in Vermont, And somehow I am not being punked," Beca said still holding onto her ears while still being wedged behind the passenger seat.

"How much are you exactly owing the Gay Mafia." Emily shouted up at Cynthia.

"Uh, I'll tell ya but Ya have to promise to not get mad," Cynthia said glancing at all three women in the back.

The car was fast approaching an overpass a few feet away from them with the Black Durango close behind.

"I'm pretty sure we're past mad, we will be lucky to make it out of this thing alive at this point," Emily shouted back. The car gets rammed from behind again. The car jerks everyone forward.

"JUST TELL US," Chloe Yelled. "Okay, okay, just chill..I'm owning like $500,000 dollars." Cynthia said almost in a hushed tone.

The entire car gasp as the car nears the overpass. "I can't believe you owe that much," Emily said shaking her head.

"There is not enough singing competitions you can enter," Chloe yelled. The car stops abruptly with the black Durango several feet behind them. The cop sirens could be heard in the distance.

Stacie pops her head up to see what's going on. " Babe what are you doing," She says looking straight forward at what looked like a draw bridge being lifted up. "Yo, homie ya betta put on ya's seatbelts cause shit is about to get real,"Cynthia ordered.

All three women popped up from the car floor and sat down and strapped in.

 *****Click******

 *****Click******

 *****Click****** , the sound of the belt buckles were so loud it was almost as loud as each of their heart beats combined.

"What's going on?" Emily said in a panic as she pushed her seat belt into the buckle. ******Click******

"Did you lose them," Chloe said looking behind her. Chloe noticed the black Durango was gaining speed but was several feet away.

"Babe don't do it!" Stacie warned. The car engine revved back and forth. Cynthia said, "Babe I gotta do this for all us out here, I got us into this shit I can get us out." Cynthia took her foot off the brake and smashed her foot on top of the gas as hard she can.

"AAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All five women screamed at the top of their lungs the whole way through.

The car went all the way up the drawbridge almost several feet off the ground. The car barely made it over the other side. The car sped up a few feet away from the bridge. Everyone in the car was silent in awe they survived.

"I'm pretty sure this...is ...hell.. Right!" Beca said taking deep breaths. "Cause there's…. no never ending... car chases…. in heaven…. Right? Beca said breathing heavily.

"Oh my God what a rush I can't believe you did it Cynthia," Chloe exclaimed. "You practically saved us," She said patting Cynthia's shoulder.

"Well she did almost kill us so that's the least she could do,"Beca added.

"I for sure thought we were dead," Emily stated. "Babe I told you not to do it," Stacie said angrily.

"And I said I could handle it," Cynthia retorted. "You know what stop the car." Stacie ordered. "I can't stop the car," Cynthia ordered back.

"I would be happy to join the stop the car team, actually you don't have to stop the car I'll just see if I can roll out." Beca responded back to both of them.

"We are in the middle of nowhere Beca tell me where will you roll too." Chloe asked Beca curiously.

"Our tire is jacked up let me roll up to a gas station N' get it fixed. " Cynthia said angrily.

The car turned into the winding stretch of road that had no other cars but them on the road. It was now 11:45pm. Everyone was tired and scared for no one knew where they were. Strange sounds from a far off distance would come about every 10 minutes. Crickets could be heard for miles. They finally arrived at a gas station. The car now wobbling at a dead stop barely making it into the stores parking lot.

All of the women got out the car. "I'll see if I could look for a sign to see where are we," Emily said walking away from the car. "I'll help you out Emily," Chloe said. "Okay I was arrested since yesterday, almost killed and then almost killed again…" Beca said taking in a deep breath.

"You were not almost killed," Chloe responded.

"I told you not to drive over the draw bridge but what to do you do?" Stacie said in frustration.

"If I didn't we woulda' died gurl!" Cynthia argued back.

"I'm just gonna do what I always wanted to do which is go home," Beca said looking at her phone while walking away from the car.

"I guess you can go home, I doubt the cops would be looking for you anyways...what were even arrested again for?" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Look I appreciate you guys rescuing me," Beca said trying to apologize.

"Appreciate, who gurl...it was us that saved yo bony ass from staying there another day cuz." Cynthia said pointing at Beca.

"What," Beca said looking at Cynthia.

"Yeah, it was us two that saved you these two wanted Thai food and a hang out sesh? Like what ya wack as hell!" Cynthia said pointing at Chloe and Emily.

"We didn't have the money, that's the reason why we were not able to bail Beca out that's the whole reason we were at the stupid singing competition in the first place." Emily spoke back.

"Oh so it was stupid now seeing as ya practically didn't win now it's stupid," Cynthia said yelling back.

"You guys had Thai food and a hang out sesh before getting me from….. JAIL!" Beca exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry about it Beca cause apparently no matter where we go we cannot, not see the gay mafia after us." Stacie yelled out. She has now chosen to sit near the stores curb.

"How many times I have to tell you, Shawty I could not pay for COLLEGE!" Cynthia retorted back.

All of the women were all arguing except for Emily who remained quiet. Emily had reached her breaking point as she closed her eyes. She began to yell like a wild animal which got the group of arguing women to stop arguing.

"Listen here, I don't want us to continue fighting like this. I think all of us are all wrong, okay!" She stated looking all the women in their face.

"Were we wrong to not tell you that Beca was in jail, yes we were! We thought honestly how exciting it was to see you guys and springing this big thing on you guys because you all looked so happy and in love." Emily said looking at both of them.

Cynthia looked back at Stacy sitting on the curb. Stacy looked up at Cynthia they both smiled at the same time.

"And Beca both of our hearts truly broke when we found out you were in jail. But we didn't have the money between each of us. Even Chloe went so far as to selling the car she inherited from her Grandpa." Emily said now looking at Beca.

"Really," Beca said astonished. "Yes," Chloe said half smirking at Beca. The other woman smiled back at her. "I love that car but I love you even more!" Chloe stated.

"Did somebody turn a fan on blast it directly toward my eyes." Beca replied back as she wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Cynthia that competition was not stupid it was extremely hard." Emily said looking at Cynthia again.

"No it wasn't, You guys were amazing up there!" Chloe said looking back at them with a smile.

"We didn't get to see ya but ya were dope as well," Cynthia said with a smile.

"Big thanks to Cynthia for getting us away from danger we could have died but as you said, you got us out of that shit," Emily said pointing a finger out at Cynthia.

They all agreed and thanked Cynthia. "I understand we could all been 6ft under if I didn't pass that drawbridge but there was nothing else I could do or even think of." Cynthia later responded.

"Guys let's bring it in, group hug!" Chloe exclaimed with excitement. They all went in for a hug near the car.

"Guys I believe I am on a mission from god!" Emily stated as they were all finished hugging each other.

"You okay gurl I know I bumped my head on that jump we just took but you might wanna lie down, gurl! Cynthia said concerned.

"This woman watches Blue Brothers one time with me now she's on a mission from god," Beca says rolling her eyes.

"Bear with me, I know it sounds strange but I really feel as if the stars have aligned." Emily said looking up at the sky.

"Ok, sweety maybe you should lie down." Stacie repeated concerned as well.

"No, listen the Bellas are no more at Barden." Emily said sadly.

All the women's faces were shocked as Emily lowered her head.

"It was my fault, I wanted to revamp the Bellas and try to do something completely different. At the time the school was always receiving all of these contributions and the Bellas were at least 12 vocalist strong." Emily stated taking a sigh.

"We won a couple of competitions but a month in I wanted try for something big. Since the holidays were coming up I decided to petition the school so we could do a Bellas on ice musical duet." Emily said still looking down.

"That sounds amazing," Chloe said imagining what it would be like. "Well yeah but after 9 fire code violations which resulted in an actual fire and no safety regulations which caused the ice to fall through in the middle of the performance….sent the school into a tailspin with their pr. team." Emily bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"The dean cut all funding to the Bellas indefinitely and everyone in that university thinks I was out to harm all the remaining Bellas." Emily stated. "That's why professor Morgan was so happy the other day, that shit head," Chloe said.

"How much money did it cost the school in the end, sweety." Beca said raising her eyebrow.

"1 million in damages," Emily said underneath her breath. Gasp filled the night air. As a white van pulled up to the gas station.

"Look, I know okay but I really thought it would help revamp the Bellas." Emily said balling her fist.

"You revamped them all right, they practically non-existent," Cynthia said just before Stacie nudged her shoulder for the rude comment.

"But I found a way to pay the school back and even possibly help you with your situation Cynthia…. but it requires bringing all the Bellas back." Emily said now looking up at all the women's faces.

"Yo what'eva gets those assholes off my back and also save the Bellas I'm down," Cynthia said.

"You guys already know me, I love the Bellas, I practically spent 8 years being which is more than I needed too but still it was the one thing that made me feel alive." Chloe said putting her arm out before her and balling it into a fist. Cynthia covered that hand and smiled back at Beca.

"I agree with my girl always! Even though we may fight sometimes also I love the Bellas as well." Stacie said putting her hand out on top of Cynthia's hand.

"Well it my plan and I love, love the Bellas as well so I'm in."Emily said putting her hand on top of Stacie's.

The group all looked all back at Beca as she took a deep breath.

"Well I can't go back home, I'm pretty sure I'm a wanted fugitive….And I too really love you awesome weirdos for some reason." Beca said as she placed her hand on top of Emily's hand.

They all laughed and put their arms around each other.

"Ok guys, I been to trying to set up a Bellas reunion so we could at least practice all while getting ready for the competition, so far no one even answered it," Emily said.

"If you all would just check your facebook's once in a while you'll see we were suppose to perform yesterday night." Emily said looking at each woman's face.

"Yeah, FB is straight up trash though!" Cynthia protested.

"I don't even check my FB anymore." Chloe said still smirking.

"Anyway I signed us all the original Bellas for Battle of the Bands." Emily said changing the subject.

"Wait, don't tell me you signed us up because you couldn't convince the other Bellas to join, right?" Beca said looking at Emily.

"Yep, also I'm not really allowed to talk to some because of the restraining order, but look there's nothing better than the original," Emily confessed.

"Were not exactly a musical instrument type of band? So how would that work," Stacie said looking at Emily.

"They've made exceptions this year. They want practically everyone even yodelers,"Emily said to all of them.

"Wait yodelers? Yoddle lah hee hoo?" Chloe said excitedly. "Yes," Emily chuckled.

"What's the grand prize?" Beca stated. "A chance to sing with Beyonce and win 20 million dollars." Emily replied. The group of women were shocked by the amount. Some of them jumped for joy while others had their mouth agape.

"That could open a world of possibilities for all of us," Chloe projected.

"Yo for real," Cynthia said hugging Stacie.

"But how are we gonna find the remaining members,"Beca said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, Beca's right, some these chicks I haven't seen in a while!" Cynthia stated.

"Well we already have 5 of us here all we need to do is find the remaining five and explain to them what really happened to the Bellas and why we need to save them," Emily responded.

"Mum, tell aunt Mindy she'll have her van back first thing tomorrow morning, that's where I'll give her my resignation letter." The voice said loud enough to be heard from the other side of the store.

The women stopped talking and listened as that voice sounded familiar.

"No, mum I haven't had anything to drink, I really feel like my talents being wasted giving a old people tours every which, where." The woman said in distress. The group of women all started to walk toward that familiar voice.

"Okay I'll talk to you later," the voice said as the figure hung up their cellphone.

The voice was no other than Fat Amy. The group of ladies gasped at each other as they could have not in a million years fathom witnessing a moment like this and see Fat Amy. The others really started to think maybe the stars were aligned or some sort of magic was taking place in the air tonight. Before any of the ladies could run up and hug Fat Amy, Beca walked up to her the fastest.

"I heard you lost your job,"Beca yelled out to the woman while crossing her arms and smiling.

Fat Amy turned around in shock was prepared to fight any creep or weirdo out tonight. She took a deep breath and turned posing in a karate fighting stance. She however could not believe what she was seeing. Her face was lifted up in excitement as all four ladies came running up to her.

"What are you guys doing here," Fat Amy said still startled.

"Okay, Fat Amy listen to me," Emily leaned forward toward her.

"Were on a mission from god," Emily said looking Fat Amy in her eyes.

"You guys would tell me or somethin' if you guys were on meth, right," Fat Amy said looking back kind of frightened.

"Here we go again, remind me to never watch a 1980's movie with you or any movie rather," Beca said rolling her eyes at the end of her response.

-Welcome to Nevada-

After explaining to Fat Amy everything that happened Fat Amy decided to take them all in her very spacious white van. They all sat in rows while Beca sat on the passenger side and Fat Amy was in the driver's seat. The white van pulled away slowly as the night started to dark the bus was filled with snoring sounds and phones going off. Fat Amy yawned a couple of times while Emily chewed her ear off about the Battle of the Bands competition they signed themselves up for. Chloe was half awake and half tired but managed to keep up with Emily's ramblings.

"My aunt's crazy she has me working like a bloody pig in this desert heat." Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Anyway I still have to drop this van off at the Nevada resort and I'll see if we could use my car to drive up to San Diego," Fat Amy explained looking briefly back at Emily.

"No the competition is months away, we need to practice like crazy, in order to beat some of these people." Chloe said scrolling through her phone as she squints hard trying not to fall asleep.

Chloe looks back at Cynthia whose in the other row behind her. Cynthia is already sleeping slanted toward the window while Stacie's head laid on her chest. Stacie was also sleeping. Chloe looked at Fat Amy who was starting to yawn again.

"Hey Emily," Chloe said looking to her left. "Didn't Cynthia say Aubrey's in Nevada in some kind of retreat or something." Chloe said curiously kind of fumbling over her words because of how tired she is.

"Yeah, she said she was in Nevada somewhere though." Emily said back.

"Well we have a long way to go before we get to my Aunt Mindy so if Aubrey is here we will probably come across her at some point." Fat Amy replied back.

Chloe scrolled through her phone again. As she started to yawn Cynthia opened one eye.

"Try the Navjeo Ocean resort gurl that was the last post home gurl did before she MIA every social media account," Cynthia said out loud before closing her eye again and re-adjusting herself.

"The Navjeo Ocean resort? Almost no one lives there though, its practically barren" Fat Amy said looking back at Cynthia.

"It's Aubrey, dude," Cynthia said tilting her head more without opening her eyes.

"You're right," Fat Amy said chuckling as she turned on to a major highway.

-Navjeo Ocean resort-

" _Navjeo_ _Ocean Resort,_ " the great big wooden arch said. A hawk clinching it's prey in its claws can be seen off in the distance. Orange-red sandy colored mountains surrounded the long stretch of road. The sun is now near the mountains but still felt piercing as it beamed down every inch of the road. The entire area felt like it was teeming with wasp and bees. There were some signs every few miles but no services anywhere. No sight of any people anywhere just sand, rocks and more hawks.

This deserted wasteland of sand and weeds were however currently being occupied by twenty young athletic people who all wore white. Whether it was white shawls or white cloaks they all wore it. Sitting around this beautiful blonde woman whose hair is filled with daffodils and lillies all across her hair like an ornament. Across her neck were strapped two crystals that shined with different colors reflecting it. In fact everyone in the circle had a crystal strapped around their neck but it was one and much smaller than hers.

These group of people formed a circle around two large orange sandy colored stones. There were a couple of reefs mounting it. Each reef had a envelope tied onto it with letters on each one.

"Huuuuh, Phoo,"Aubrey Posen let out a sigh. She released the dove she held in her hand for very long time and letting out a gasp as the others in the group did so as well. The wind blew the wisp of hair in front of her face. She felt at that moment a serious sense of calm and a feeling of white intense light that was beaming inside her.

"I am one with the universe," she paused saying this while closing her eyes. "Chant with me,"Aubrey commanded as she opened up her eyes and scanned the group. The rest of the men and women chanted in unison.

"I AM ONE WITH THE UNIVERSE!" Aubrey took another deep breath and let out a sigh. And then she began to chant quietly then loudly.

"O-OHM, OHM, OHM, OHMMM!" It didn't take long before the group began to follow the same chant in unison. "Give thanks to nature, give thanks to mother earth!" She yelled out in excitement. "We must give her due praise!" The chants get louder and more passionate.

Aubrey opened her eyes and walked toward the two boulders and wrapped her arms near it's crevice. The group begins to stand but they still chant. She places her cheek on one side of the stone and opens her mouth

 ****Aubrey Sings****

 _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 ****The left side of the group sings****

 _Aweehma- Aweehma-Aweehma_

 _**_ **Aubrey Sings****

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

 _In the jungle the quiet jungle_

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

 ****Right Side of the group Bellowed****

Bo-ya, Bo-ya, Bo-ya

Everyone in the group except for Aubrey began to snap their fingers and step from left to right. In one giant swaying motion they moved from left to right. The group was unison their clothes swayed along with them.

(meanwhile)

Beca, Fat Amy,Cynthia, Stacie, Chloe and Emily were behind a large boulder, squeezed in next to each peered out of either side of the boulder watching as the group dressed in all white sing and dance. They were all confused to see, let alone know that Aubrey Posen the former leader of the Bellas was apart of this.

The van was parked away from them so as to not cause any suspicion. They were all scared they haven't seen Aubrey for a while but they also don't have any idea of how to approach any of things Aubrey was doing.

 ****Aubrey Sings****

 _Near the village the peaceful village_

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

 _Near the village the quiet village_

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

Aubrey's high pitch key caught the girls by surprise as they all reminisced silently to themselves about how awesome it was to hear Aubrey sing again.

"MY GOSH! Do I miss Aubrey!" Chloe said in an excited tone. "Sssh!" Beca said looking at Chloe.

"I don't want anyone of these people to know we are here,"Beca whispered to all of them.

"Yeah, I completely agree with Beca," Stacie said clutching the rock with her back resting against it.

"Well, we want Aubrey to know we are here," said Emily peering from the other side of the boulder.

"WHEE- WHOO! Over Here, Aubrey!" Emily whistles. Emily now walks further away from the rock trying to get Aubrey's attention.

Cynthia quickly lunges at Emily's shoulders and pulls her forcefully back toward the boulder.

"Em what are you trying to do, get us killed!" Beca says in a harsh whisper.

"Beca I don't know why you are freaking out," Chloe says annoyed. "They seem like nice people, who like to sing." Chloe said with a half-smile crossing her arms while peering out of the boulder.

Stacie shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Chloe while still clutching the rock.

"Oh really I'm sorry, well send me back a postcard when they sing over,... just your internal organs,"Beca whispers annoyed. The other woman loses her smile and looks annoyed at Beca.

"Oh, Lawd what ya got me into, this is some freaky white people shit," Cynthia says in a panicked whisper.

"Hey," Emily says peering out of the boulder again. "There's one black dude.." Emily says back to Cynthia.

"The fact that you have to say, there's one black dude shows me you do not know the level of severity of this situation!" Cynthia says again in a panicked tone

Stacie and Cynthia hold onto each other tightly. "It is some freaky white people shit," Stacie said in a panic. Everyone just stares at her.

"Okay I know I'm white but this is really scary, just look at them," Stacie stopped holding onto Cynthia and peered over the left side of the boulder. She crouched the entire time.

"You guys where is Fat Amy?" Chloe says in a fearful whisper cowering down behind the boulder.

"Huuuhh," Cynthia begins to breathe heavily.

"She told me she had to run to the Van but she'll be back,"Emily says reassuringly.

"Ugh..why would she do that?!" Beca said angrily

"Or she probably left us here to die," Cynthia says in a high pitched whimper.

"Everybody calm down, we need to trust Fat Amy she has never let us down." Chloe says calmly scooting over to Cynthia to rub her back.

Everyone was quiet for a little while until…,

"Not saying that I don't trust Fat Amy, but she did admit to me once she stole money from me when I was interning at college." Beca said in a calm tone

"She told me she used to do backup vocals for Ke$ha," Stacie added right after.

"She once told me that the Bellas were holding her back from going solo during one of our aca-competitions once,"Emily said.

"She told me that too," Chloe says to Emily.

"Also when has Fat Amy ran to anywhere, she hates cardio,"Cynthia says in a rush.

"Now I feel like she left us her", Emily says in a panic tone.

" And this the reason why I didn't want to come or do any of this," Beca says putting her hand to her head.

"Cause of this exact reason," Chloe says to Beca looking at her annoyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhHHHHH!" Aubrey let's out a high pitch scream.

The rest of the girls peer from behind the boulder. As they are shocked to find Fat Amy swinging around numb chucks and screaming.

"Get ya dirty minger hands off my, friend! There will be no human sacrifice Today!" Fat Amy yelled.

"AHH SHIT! what is she doing," Cynthia yelled out.

"Cool so now we're all going to die in an amateur Nevada beach resort hell," Beca says motionlessly looking onward.

"We should go over there and rescue Fat Amy," Emily says determinedly. "Yeah, there's no way she could fight all those people alone.." Chloe said in a mad panic picking up a small stone off the ground.

"Or we could call the…. Police!" Beca said in frustration.

"Yo I am not going over there! I'll wait till the cops show up, shew" Cynthia said immediately after. Stacie agrees with her.

"Oh you mean the same cops that are probably looking for the both of you right now," Chloe said looking at them.

"On a second thought," Cynthia said quickly.

"Kay if we're gonna do that we're gonna need more rocks." Beca said realizing she's screwed and there's nothing that can be done about it.

(Okay guy's if you like this story give me a fave, review or you can follow me or this story. I need the encouragement to keep going otherwise I don't know if I'll continue. This took me so long to write these Fanfics are obviously time consuming. But I appreciate all of your compliments as well as you're criticism. Don't forget Pitch Perfect 3 just came out yesterday make sure you go ahead and watch it. I hope all of you guys have a great holiday and a happy new year. )


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Aubrey

**Hey everyone I know its been a while but I would like to touch base with everyone. I missed writing this story and hearing from you guys with your incredible feedback and support. Don't hesitate to continue to write to me or this story. If you are new here I would also love to hear from you but please, please actually read the story from chapter 1 and not some random chapter. It will only make more sense that way. again do not hesitate to leave any comments or feedback. Thanks!**

(Continued from last chapter)

A beleaguered man leans upon a squatting Aubrey. Aubrey says a few words to him in his right ear before looking up at the scared and confused group of women across from them. Her blonde hair is pushed over toward her right shoulder. In parts of her hair they were tiny neatly placed lilies it was like looking into a cascading river of them. Her white flowing dress rustled in the wind as she got up slowly and walked toward the group of women standing a couple of feet away from them.

In the distance a hawk squawked out loud as it passed white mountain peaks. Even though there seemed to be some wind picking up in the desert the humidity felt like a steam shower. A couple of tumbleweeds blew in between the girls and Aubrey. The sky was becoming a scarlet hue as the sun was beginning to go down. The sand looked like and assortment of red marbled glass. It glistened every now and then. The location they were all in was very barren except for some rocks in the distance.

The man that was injured by Fat Amy had a gash on his right forehead and a bruise near his arm. Another person in white dressing surrounded him. The bruised man is bent over looking down at the sandy ground as others dressed in white began to surround him. Offering water, and some ice packs as well as sponging off his head wound.

As she neared them her stoic gaze turned into a smile. Which put the rest of the girls at ease. She looked at each of them with a smile, she then took a deep breath and began to give each woman a deep embrace. Her arms wrapped around Chloe first but the rest joined in for a group hug. Shouts of jubilee rang out amongst the women.

"I missed you so much Aubrey you have NO IDEA!" Emily exclaimed excitedly with her arms skyrocketing forward as she clutched onto the other girls for a group hug.

"We thought you were gonna be eaten by savages," Fat Amy retorted as she looked out to the group in white across from here while in the group hug.

"I can honestly say I didn't even think nearly close to that," Beca said with puzzled look on her face as she tries to break away from the group hug to adress Fat Amy.

"Okay, come on Beca, you got scared,and thought savages," Fat Amy says trying to bolster support from Beca. Fat Amy as well has broken away from the group hug to address Beca.

"Nope," Beca shakes her head in disbelief

"Yeah, but like a little though," Fat Amy said holding her index and her thumb up and bringing them come close together.

"Nope," Beca said again shaking her head.

"Come on Beca you were all like.. let's go guys, Aubrey is about to get eaten by some savages…" Fat Amy says mimicking Beca's voice and body posture by crossing her arms.

"Nope," Beca says again

"And you were all like Fat Amy grab them numb chucks you got and start wacking the shit out of them," Fat Amy says while Beca keeps giving a barrage of No's throughout.

"Really, I did.." Beca says with her arms crossed now looking at Fat Amy annoyed.

"Mhmm," Fat Amy said reluctantly.

"That's funny cause I remember thinking out loud what in the fuck is Fat Amy doing with numb-chucks!" Chloe quickly turns Beca back into the group hug and tries to switch the subject.

"The best thing out of all this is that you are okay and we are so glad to see you." Chloe says clinging on to Beca and Aubrey at the same time. Beca is muttering things but it can not be heard very well as Chloe pushes Beca further into the hug.

"Yo Aubs I'm diggin this new look flowing white robes like a guru or some shit," Cynthia yelled out as the group hug began to dissipate. The girls huddled around her as some of them once did before when they were Bellas.

"Finally I can breathe!" Beca said out of breath.

Chloe gives an annoyed look at her and says, "It was a hug you'll be fine."

"Ladies," Aubrey says as she fixes her long white garment dress held together by a golden rope tied all around her waist.

"It brings me utmost pleasure to see you all again." She says as she starts to look at every woman individually.

"Chloe how it brings me great joy to see you again my best friend and always my right hand woman when it came to anything Bellas." Aubrey smiled at her then lifted her hand to brush Chloe's face.

"Beca oh how I missed you as well. We may be complete opposites sometimes…"

The group laughed and Fat Amy mutters out loud, "SOMETIMES!"

"Okay all the time," Aubrey chuckled as well. "But your creative energy has brought me new perspective not just in the Bellas but in life as well." Aubrey smiled at her and squeezed here right arm.

"Emily," Aubrey says furrowing up her brows. "Although we have met a total of three times.."

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," Emily screeches out. The other girls look at her confused and surprised. There was long pause.

"I'M SORRY I'M STILL RUNNING OFF THE ADRENALINE THAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY SAVAGES!" Emily yells out right in front of Aubrey who looks kind of stupefied by the young woman's intense emotions.

"Emily, no offense by the way but that seems like the dumbest theory you have come up with on your own," Fat Amy says curling her mouth and side-eyeing Emily.

"Wait, What?" Emily says with a confused look on her face.

"Look, Emily there is no need to be worried also I can tell by your intense energy that you're person eager to learn and please." Aubrey says putting one of her arms out and brushing Emily's cheek. Emily smiles back at Aubrey and mouths thank you.

"You're welcome," Aubrey says before facing Cynthia. "Cynthia my confidant in law school when the going was getting tough and the tough had to get going." Aubrey says fondly as her head is cocked to the side.

"I want to thank you for being there for me when I was going through those negative cycles and for standing by me when I had to make a very tough decision in my life." Aubrey said hugging Cynthia as she nearly wiped tears from here own eyes.

"No problem G," Cynthia said using her right arm to hug Aubrey back and then making a fist and turning it on it's side casually tapping her on the back. She did this after a couple seconds of hugging.

Cynthia's left hand was clutching onto Stacie's hand as Stacie leaned near Cynthia during Aubrey's hug.

"And Stacie what a surprise seeing you as well how long has it been years," Aubrey says chuckling while wiping away the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah several," Stacie says chuckling with Aubrey.

"Stacie you're a very unique individual who has taught me the freedoms...of um ah, well ah, all I can say is in... human... sexaulity…"Aubrey said blushing and nervously breathing.

"Ah thank god that's what I truly want to be known for, I honestly thought you were gonna something that I had no idea in and I was gonna smile be like...Yep." Stacie said with a half smile while casually making a thumbs up sign.

They both laughed but Aubrey was still blushing about what she just said .

" That...understanding of human sexuality is something I will always carry, Errhmm,"Aubrey said clearing her throat trying to figure out something else to say without being embarrassed.

"That is something I will always carry with me." Aubrey said nervously.

"Oh gurl, you mean the free condoms I gave to you guys when we graduated...those things should be expired by now," Stacie says making a concerned face to Aubrey and the rest of the girls.

"Noooo, gurl it's the idea! The IDEA of human sexuality that she still carries around," Cynthia says to Stacie.

"I'm really sorry about that Aubs, see my gurl can sometimes get like that." Cynthia says chuckling at Stacie. Stacie giggles back embarrassed by her answer.

Cynthia kisses Stacie on the cheek.

"Oh your girl, girl..like GIRL-FRIEND not like home girl," Aubrey says with a surprised look on her face as Cynthia's right arm goes around Stacie's waist.

"Yeah, this is the girl I said you need to meet back in law school.. the former Bella," Cynthia said in a slow and excited tone.

Cynthia could see the confusion on Aubrey's face start to set in.

"..remember how sometimes I'd say I had a hot date after passing some of our exams!" Cynthia said trying to jog Aubrey's memory.

Oh duh, I didn't even realize," Aubrey said still surprised.

"Well I wish you guys the best of luck," Aubrey says with her arms opened wide embracing both of them.

"That's so awesome," Aubrey says smiling at them.

Aubrey then turns to address Fat Amy who does a little hop in the air and waves at her.

"Fat Amy you're full of laughs as you're surprises and I have definitely missed your way of making things seem less bad OR…. sometimes…... more worse. Well um, actually I miss the former than the latter."Aubrey says smiling at Fat Amy.

"I knew she missed me the most," Fat Amy says running up to her and giving her a giant hug.

Aubrey starts to laugh as Fat Amy picks her up while hugging her and then sets her down.

"WOW, Okay you had more energy than I previously remember." Aubrey exclaimed.

"Yeah straight off the pure adrenaline that you could've been killed by savages," Fat Amy says wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Did anybody hear, her?," Emily says confused by Fat Amy

"Shut up, Emily this is not about you!," Fat Amy retorted back at Emily.

"Oh, Okay," Aubrey said smacking her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Um you guys as happy as I am to see you….," Aubrey said not smiling and looking off into the distance for a couple of seconds and then toward them with an intense stare.

"It pains me to reveal…,"Aubrey let out a deep breath and continued to give the group a death stare.

Aubrey continued, "That you're all in fact charged with a crime and will have to stand trial for attacking Herald Gummar our spiritual chief of the moon and stars during our late chief Grim our co-master of the UNIVERSES FUNERAL!" Aubrey said in an angry tone and a very tense body language that showed veins bulging from her forehead.

All the girls were shocked by Aubrey's demeanor and what she was saying except for Fat Amy.

Fat Amy smirked and said,"Aubrey, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you're speaking english."

"Yeah Aubrey, it literally sound like you were kind of having a stroke there." Beca said uncrossing one of her arms as one of here eyebrows raised.

"SONS AND DAUGHTERS of the universe capture...," Aubrey said in a menacing tone as her arms were raised up toward the sky.

Aubrey then looked down toward the girls and pointed one hand at all of them.

"OUR ENEMIES!" Aubrey said with a scowl.

"Enemies, no we love you,"Chloe said in confused smiling sort of way.

"Well sort of," Beca said shifting her hand back and forth while getting immediately swatted in the arm by Chloe.

"Enemies...?" Cynthia said with confusion at Aubrey's tone and use of words.

"Gurl we ain't even tryna stay here….we just came to visit." Cynthia tried clarifying with a lie.

Before any of the girls even noticed they were all surrounded by long spears carried by strong men and women in top shape. All of them were wearing black gym clothes with different color bandanas tied around their head or arm.

"Yeah what Cynthia said, like Hi..," Fat Amy began to back away from the group slowly.

"Bye…," Fat Amy said as she tried to flee by backing up slowly. Within a couple of seconds Fat Amy felt her back tap a sharp object as she turned she saw a tall woman with an even bigger spear pointed straight out toward her.

"On, second thought I'll stay with the rest of the girls over there," Fat amy said looking at the spear with fear as she looked she walked back slowly toward the group.

"Actually we are on a mission, from ..." Emily tried saying as Chloe quickly covered her mouth out of fear of what she might say.

"Em, now is definitely not the time to talk about the mission from god," Chloe whispered into Emily's ear. Emily shook her head as she looked into Chloe's eyes fearfully.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP & SURRENDER TO THE SONS & DAUGHTERS OF THE UNIVERSE." Aubrey belted out in an aggressive tone.

All the girls raised their hands straight up in the air as all of their breathing patterns sped up.

"Can I just say, who's ever idea it was to bring this group together….SUCKS MAJOR ASS!" Beca bellowed angrily.

"Sorry," Emily murmured out loud.

"SILENCE!" Aubrey screamed at them as they were all waiting to see what Aubrey Posen a former leader of the Bellas was going to do them next.


End file.
